Seis
by Lavi Black
Summary: Quatro almas solitárias. Uma alma confusa. Uma alma manchada. Seis vidas entrelaçadas pelos desejos de vingança, retorno, amizade e amor. Seis vidas. Seis escolhas. Seis caminhos. Três paixões.
1. Chapter 1 Chegada

Seis

**Disclaimer **Naruto e cia. não me pertencem. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfic em Universo Alternativo e yaoi. Se não gosta não leia. Casais KakaIru, SasuNaru, ItaSai

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo I - Chegada**_

Era quase meia-noite. As ruas de Londres estavam vazias e abandonadas. A lua brilhava intensamente no céu, sendo, em alguns momentos, ocultada pelas nuvens que começavam a se juntar denunciando a chegada do frio. E nessa paisagem fria e deserta um homem jovem, de cabelos platinados, pele pálida e olhos negros corria. Seus braços estavam abraçando seu corpo, parecia carregar algo. Seus braços estavam escondidos embaixo de uma espécie de cobertor. Correu pelas ruas até encontrar uma casa grande e antiga cercada por muros e fechada por um grande portão de ferro. Segurando aquilo que carregava com apenas a mão esquerda e se apoiando com a mão direita subiu pelo portão até conseguir ultrapassá-lo. Caiu no vasto gramada tomando cuidado para não deixar cair o tal pacote. Seguiu por uma espécie de estrada de pedra que levava diretamente até a porta daquela casa. A porta era feita de carvalho e tinha um símbolo gravado, era uma espécie de folha. Em cima da porta, presa nas grades das sacadas do segundo andar estava uma grande placa de madeira talhada onde se podia ler: "Orfanato Konoha". O homem bateu fortemente três vezes na porta. O vento bateu frio e ele segurou ainda mais firmemente o pacote em seus braços. A porta estava demorando em ser aberta, então ele bateu mais uma vez. Não foi atendido. Quando foi bater uma segunda vez, finalmente a porta se abriu e um homem apareceu. Parecia ter a mesma idade do outro homem, tinha a pele em um leve tom de moreno, os cabelos eram castanhos assim como seus olhos e estavam soltos emoldurando seu rosto sonolento e um pouco bravo que era marcado por uma cicatriz em cima de seu nariz. Vestia um robe vinho aparentemente de seda.

- Kakashi-san! Quer acordar todas as crianças?!

- Me desculpe, Iruka-san.

Com a luz que vinha da casa o rosto do homem de cabelos grisalhos podia ser visto melhor. Ele usava uma espécie de bandana que lhe encobria o olho esquerdo e uma máscara preta, assim como o restante de sua roupa, que lhe cobria metade do rosto.

- O quê quer a esta hora da noite, Kakashi-san?

- Sinto muito por estar lhe incomodando á esta hora, Iruka-san, mas é uma emergência.

Após dizer isso, o homem chamado Kakashi retirou o cobertor que envolvia seu braço esquerdo e mostrou o que carregava ao outro homem. O aparente pacote era na verdade uma criança. Um menino de mais ou menos sete anos, pele pálida, cabelos e olhos negros como a noite. Apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi. Seu olhar parecia estar mirando o infinito e seus olhos tinham marcas de olheiras e lágrimas.

- Meu Deus!—exclamou o homem chamado Iruka acariciando o rosto do menino.—Quem é ele?

- Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.—respondeu Kakashi.

- Uchiha? Do Clã Uchiha?

- Sim.

- E o que ele faz aqui com você?

- Seu Clã acabou de ser assassinado. Ele foi o único sobrevivente.—A face de Iruka demonstrava o assombro que sentia.—Eu vim para lhe pedir que cuide dele, Iruka-san.

- Claro, Kakashi-san.

Iruka pegou a pequena criança dos braços de Kakashi, a acomodando em seu colo.

- Obrigada, Iruka-san.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Kakashi olhou para Iruka. Seu único olho visível percorreu todo o rosto e corpo de Iruka. Aproximou-se alguns passos até ficar praticamente colado com Iruka, este último lhe olhava confuso. Kakashi passou o braço direto pelas costas de Iruka como se o estivesse abraçando e aproximou sua boca do ouvido do moreno.

- _Aishiteru, Iruka._

Olhou novamente o moreno enquanto lhe acariciava a face. Virou de costas e foi embora.

Iruka fechou a porta. Apoiou a mão na mesma e suspirou.

- _Aishiterumo, Kakashi._

- Iruka-sensei?—uma voz suave foi ouvida.

Iruka se virou e viu um menino de cabelos loiros, pele branca e belos olhos azuis lhe observando. Coçava o olho esquerdo e parecia estar com muito sono.

- Volte a dormir, Naruto. Está tudo bem.—disse Iruka suavemente.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

O menino fez cara de confuso.

- Quem é ele?—perguntou apontando para o menino no colo de Iruka.

- Ah, ele é um novo morador do orfanato. Amanhã o apresentarei para todos.

- Ah tá.

- Volte a dormir, Naruto.

- Sim, Iruka-sensei.

O menino chamado Naruto se dirigiu para a escada em direção ao seu quarto. Iruka subiu logo depois carregando o pequeno Uchiha.

O andar superior era cheio de corredores e portas. Cada uma pertencente ao quarto de uma criança.

Iruka seguiu pelo corredor da direita até a última porta. A abriu e seguiu até a cama, onde calmamente depositou a criança.

- Sasuke-kun?—pela primeira vez o menino ergueu os olhos para o homem, que sorriu.—Meu nome é Umino Iruka e a partir de hoje você vai morar comigo, está bem? Meu quarto é aqui do lado, qualquer coisa pode me chamar.—o menino continuou em silêncio—Boa noite.

Iruka deu um beijo na testa do menino e se retirou. Somente depois de ver a porta do quarto se fechar que o menino se permitiu chorar.

--

Ao acordar no dia seguinte o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke se dirigiu ao quarto de Iruka. Bateu três vezes. Estava hesitante. Iruka abriu a porta e se assustou ao encontrar o pequeno Uchiha acordado tão cedo.

- Sasuke-kun? Algum problema?

- Er...eu acordei...e não conheço esse lugar...não sabia para onde ir...

Iruka sorriu. Estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude.

- Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Venha vou te mostrar a casa e te apresentar as outras crianças, ok?—Iruka estendeu sua mão ao menino.

Sasuke aceitou a mão e ao sentir a mão do menino, Iruka percebeu que o mesmo estava tremendo. Sasuke notou e virou o rosto.

- Está frio.

Só então Iruka reparou no tempo. Ao olhar pela janela do corredor percebeu que o céu estava coberto por nuvens, algumas cinzas o que indica que poderia chover mais tarde. Sorriu ao menino.

- Espere um pouco que vou pegar uma blusa para você.

Sasuke assentiu e Iruka entrou em seu quarto. O menino aproveitou para reparar mais no lugar. O corredor em que se encontrava era cheio de portas que ele achou que fossem quartos. Imaginou quantas pessoas viveriam ali. Olhou para si mesmo. Estava com uma calça bege de takitel e uma blusa de manga curta azul marinho com o emblema de seu Clã nas costas. Olhou o céu nublado. Não conseguira dormir direito na noite anterior. Havia tido pesadelos. Revivia, relembrava o assassinato de seu Clã. Ele havia matado todos. Ele, seu...

- Sasuke-kun?

O menino foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Iruka.

- Sim?

- Tome. Vista.

Iruka lhe ofereceu uma blusa negra de moletom. Ao terminar de vesti-la, Sasuke observou o homem a sua frente. Ele sorria. Tinha as mechas castanhas presas em um rabo de cavalo, usava uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de lã e gola alta azul escura. Mas acima de tudo, sorria.

- Venha, vou te apresentar aos outros.—disse Iruka novamente oferecendo sua mão que não foi recusada.

Ambos desceram a escada calmamente, mas quando chegaram ao final da mesma não puderam ignorar um grito vindo do fundo da casa.

- NARUTO!!

Iruka suspirou. Sasuke ficou curioso.

- Venha, Sasuke.

Iruka conduziu o menino por um corredor atrás da escada que dava acesso a sala de estar. Ao chegarem no cômodo encontraram um menino loiro de olhos azuis sentado no chão com um monte de giz de cera espalhados a sua volta. Na frente do menino estava um homem. Parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que Iruka, tinha a pele morena, os cabelos negros, a barba um pouco comprida e estava com um cigarro na boca. Lançava um olhar de repreensão ao menino sentado que apenas sorria. Em volta do adulto e da criança, nos quadros e nos móveis, podiam-se notar as várias marcas de giz que o menino provavelmente provocara.

- Asuma-sensei?

- Hã? Iruka-san!

- O quê aconteceu aqui?

- Naruto pichou os móveis e os quadros.

Iruka suspirou e olhou para Naruto.

- Depois teremos uma conversinha, Naruto.

O menino parou de sorrir. Então reparou no outro menino, com Iruka. Asuma pareceu notar também.

- Quem é este, Iruka-san?

- Este é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele chegou ontem à noite.

Asuma se abaixou e sorriu para a criança.

- Muito prazer, Sasuke, meu nome é Asuma Sarutobi.

- Prazer.

- Asuma-sensei é um dos professores aqui do orfanato.—informou Iruka.—E está correndo o sério risco de ser despedido se continuar fumando quando estiver com alguma criança.—ameaçou Iruka retirando o cigarro da boca de Asuma.

- Desculpe-me, Iruka-san.

Enquanto os dois adultos conversavam, Sasuke reparou no menino sentado atrás de Asuma. O ficou observando. O outro notou e o olhou. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Em silêncio.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun este é Naruto-kun.

Ao perceber que estava sendo apresentado Naruto sorriu. Sasuke achou estranho. Por algum motivo achava estranho quando as pessoas sorriam. Primeiro Iruka, depois esse tal de Naruto...

- Iruka-san.

- Sim, Asuma-sensei?

- Você disse que ele chegou ontem à noite, não é?

- Sim, por quê?

- Isso explica uma coisa. Depois leia o jornal e entenderá.

Ao ouvir os dois homens conversando sobre sua chegada, Sasuke se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- Kakashi-sensei...—murmurou e depois olhou para Iruka.—Iruka-san?

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Onde está Kakashi-sensei?

- Kakashi?!—exclamou Asuma.—_Aquele_ Kakashi?

- Sim, Asuma. Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-san não trabalha aqui.

- Quando vou poder vê-lo de novo, Iruka-san?

- Não sei, Sasuke-kun.

- Iruka-san, acho melhor nós conversarmos.

- Sim, vamos até o meu escritório. Naruto-kun?

- Sim, Iruka-sensei?

- Por favor, apresente o Sasuke-kun as outras crianças.

- Sim, Iruka-sensei.

- Vamos, Asuma-sensei.

Iruka e Asuma se retiraram e seguiram para o escritório de Iruka deixando os dois meninos sozinhos na sala.

- Vamos?

Sasuke deu os ombros. Naruto o observou, ele parecia estar triste por não saber onde o tal Kakashi está.

- Está triste por não saber onde Kakashi está?—perguntou.

- Ele é a única pessoa que me sobrou.—respondeu o outro menino.

Sem saber, Naruto estava pisando em território perigoso. Lembrar de Kakashi fazia Sasuke se lembrar de seu Clã e conseqüentemente, _dele._

- Hum.

- Você tem alguém?—perguntou Sasuke.

- Só Iruka-sensei.

- Ele é o que seu?

- Quem cuida de mim.—Naruto sorriu.

Os meninos seguiram em silêncio o resto do caminho até retornarem a entrada principal.

- Por que você veio pra cá?—perguntou Naruto.

- Perdi minha família.—Sasuke respondeu, frio.

- Sinto muito.

- Você também perdeu a sua?

- Não sei, nunca a conheci.

Sasuke observou o outro garoto. Ele falava com uma calma tão grande que assustava.

- Naruto!

Ao ouvir seu nome, Naruto se virou e viu duas meninas se aproximando. Uma loira de olhos azuis e outra de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes.

- Ah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!

- Quem é esse menino com você?—perguntou a de cabelos rosa ao se aproximar dos meninos.

- Esse é Sasuke. Ele é novo.

- Ah.

As duas meninas se entreolharam e depois olharam para o menino moreno _"Que menino bonito!" _pensaram.

--

Asuma e Iruka se dirigiram até o escritório do último e mal chegaram lá Asuma começou a interrogar Iruka.

- Me diga Iruka-san, Sasuke-kun realmente falava daquele Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?

- Sim, Asuma-sensei.—respondeu Iruka se sentando em sua mesa e indicando que Asuma fizesse o mesmo.

- Aquele menino foi trazido para cá pelo mais poderoso gangster da Inglaterra?

- Ex-gangster.

- Mas ainda assim, gangster.

Iruka suspirou.

- Kakashi-san veio aqui ontem à noite para deixar Sasuke-kun sob meus cuidados.

- Porque o Clã dele foi assassinado, certo?

- Como você sabe?

Asuma não respondeu. Apenas pegou o jornal em cima da mesa de Iruka e jogou para o mesmo.

- Leia a manchete.

Iruka pegou o jornal e procurou a manchete. A encontrou e leu. Levou um choque. A manchete era: _"Poderoso Clã da Inglaterra é assassinado: O Clã Uchiha foi morto por um dos seus."_

- "Por um dos seus"?—repetiu Iruka.

- Pelo que parece quem matou o Clã Uchiha foi Uchiha Itachi, filho do líder do Clã e irmão do Sasuke.

- Meu Deus!

- É...e eu não me surpreenderia ao descobrir que Kakashi está envolvido.

- Asuma...—Iruka fulminou o outro com o olhar.

- Você sabe que eu não confio nele, Iruka-san.

- Sasuke deve estar arrasado.

- Mais do que isso...deve estar destruído. Deve ser por isso que Kakashi o trouxe até você.

- Como assim?

- Você tem jeito com crianças.

Iruka sorriu.

- E a maior prova disso é você conseguir controlar o Naruto.

Iruka riu.

--

- Seja bem vindo, Sasuke-kun.

- Obrigada,...

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura. Ela é Yamanaka Ino.—a menina apontou a outra ao seu lado.

- Hum.

- Vamos Sakura, temos aula com a Kurenai-sensei agora.

- É mesmo! Até mais Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun.

- Até!—sorriu o loiro.

O moreno começou a se afastar.

- Ei, não vai querer conhecer o resto do pessoal?

- Não.—respondeu Sasuke sem parar de se afastar.

- Por que não?

- Não quero.

- O que você tem?

- Nada.

- Dá pra dar responder direito?

- Não.

Naruto perdeu a paciência. Correu até onde o moreno estava e o puxou pelo braço. Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos. Em silêncio.

- Pode me soltar?

Naruto soltou o moreno que se dirigiu às escadas.

- Para onde vai?

- Pro meu quarto.

- O que você tem?

- Já disse: nada.

Naruto desistiu. Sasuke foi para seu quarto. O loiro foi atrás de Iruka.

--

A noite já havia caído e Iruka estava deitado em sua cama. Seus olhos miravam o teto e sua mente estava longe. Lembrava da conversa que tivera com Naruto. O menino queria saber o porque de Sasuke ter tido aquela atitude. Iruka lhe explicara que isso era uma coisa pessoal de Sasuke. Mas ele sabia que Naruto não iria deixar apenas por isso. Sabia que o loiro iria tentar descobrir o que atormentava o moreno.

--

Naruto andava pelos corredores vazios. Procurava o quarto de Sasuke. Passou pelo de Kurenai-sensei, pelo do Shikamaru, pelo da Ino, pelo do Iruka-sensei, pelo do Sasuke...Parou e voltou. Olhou a porta aberta do quarto do moreno. O mesmo estava sentado na cama observando o loiro parado na porta do seu quarto. E mais uma vez os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Mil coisas passando pela cabeça de ambos. Naruto querendo perguntar o que Sasuke tinha. Sasuke querendo expulsar Naruto. Mas apenas o silêncio dominava os dois. Por fim, em meio à confusão de sentimentos Sasuke desviou o olhar e virou o rosto. Naruto fez a mesma coisa e se dirigiu para o próprio quarto. Quando estavam longe um da visão do outro, ambos sorriram.

--

- Iruka-san?

- Kakashi-san?!

Iruka levou um susto. Parado na porta que dava acesso a varanda de seu quarto estava Kakashi.

- Desculpe pelo susto, Iruka-san.

- Tudo bem, Kakashi-san, mas...o que quer aqui?

- Vim saber se Sasuke conseguiu se adaptar.

- Ele está bem.

- Que bom.

- Por que não me disse que fora o irmão dele que matara todo o Clã Uchiha?

- Você leu os jornais...

- Claro!

- Desculpe-me, Iruka-san.

- De qualquer jeito acho melhor você aparecer aqui de vez em quando. Sasuke parece ser bem apegado a você.

- Vou tentar.

- Para onde você vai?

- Para casa.

- Não agora.—Iruka balançou a cabeça e se aproximou de Kakashi.—Quando some. Para onde você vai? Pensei que tivesse abandonado a vida de gangster.

- Abandonei.

- Então me responda.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Eu fico vagando pela cidade.

- Por quê?

- Pensar.

- No quê?

- No que não posso ter.

- O que você não pode ter?

- Você.

Iruka ficou em silêncio. Kakashi se aproximou, acabando com a distância entre os corpos. Com um braço enlaçou Iruka pela cintura e com a mão livre abaixou a máscara que usava. Aproximou Iruka de si e o beijou. Sem hesitar, Iruka enlaçou Kakashi pelo pescoço e retribuiu o beijo que se intensificava a cada minuto. Era caloroso, apaixonado, selvagem, solitário. Separaram-se quando respirar se tornou uma necessidade urgente. Iruka permaneceu com os olhos fechados, mas quando os abriu Kakashi não estava mais lá.

Iruka entrou na varanda e observou o jardim do orfanato. E ao longe pôde ver uma sombra ultrapassar o portão principal.

--

**Notas da Autora:**

**Deixem reviews!! Críticas e Sugestões são sempre bem vindas!! Obrigada.**


	2. Chapter 2 Convivência

Seis

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo II - Convivência**_

**1 ano depois**

O jardim estava cheio. Várias crianças estavam sentadas no gramado ouvindo atentamente as instruções do Profº Asuma em relação a alguns movimentos de artes marciais, uma das matérias ensinadas no orfanato. Um ano havia se passado e todos haviam aceitado a presença de Sasuke entre eles, embora o mesmo não fosse muito de falar e interagir com os outros, o que despertava a curiosidade de um certo garoto loiro que era quem mais bagunçava no orfanato. Enquanto que para esse garoto o silêncio de Sasuke era curioso para certas meninas, quase todas do orfanato, esse silêncio era um charme e não demorou muito até que elas começassem se "apaixonar" por ele ou ficassem ao seu lado tentando chamar sua atenção. Mas eram completamente ignoradas por aquele garoto que não queria ficar com ninguém, que se isolava e fazia de tudo para ficar sozinho longe de tudo e de todos.

- Sasuke-kun?--Asuma-sensei chamou.

- Sim?

- Poderia vir aqui demonstrar esse movimento para a classe?

- Claro.

Sasuke se levantou e se dirigiu até o professor que estava de pé em frente a todos. Respirou fundo e realizou o movimento pedido pelo professor perfeitamente. Asuma sorriu. Sasuke era um excelente aluno, aprendia fácil.

- Naruto-kun?!--chamou--Sua vez!

Naruto se levantou e seguiu até o professor ficando ao lado direito de Sasuke.

- O mesmo movimento, Naruto.

O garoto assentiu e tentou realizar a tarefa, mas não conseguiu, o equilíbrio faltou e ele acabou caindo aos pés de seu professor.

- Desculpe, sensei.

- Está tudo bem, Naruto.--Asuma sorriu para o menino caindo, que retribuiu com um sorriso ainda maior. Virou-se e dirigiu-se a classe--Estão dispensados por hoje. Podem ir.

Aos poucos as crianças foram se levantando e se dirigindo de volta para dentro do orfanato. Sasuke seguiu em silêncio até ouvir uma voz às suas costas.

- Ei, Sasuke!

Parou, virando um pouco o rosto, ficando de perfil para quem lhe chamara.

- O que é, Naruto?

- Aquele movimento foi muito legal. Você conseguiu fazer igual ao Asuma-sensei.

- Hum.--Sasuke se virou e voltou a andar em direção a casa, mas foi parado novamente.

- Sasuke-kun!

Duas meninas vinham em sua direção, uma loira de olhos azuis e outra de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes.

- Foi incrível, Sasuke-kun!--disse a loira.

- Você é demais! Mesmo sendo novo conseguiu fazer o movimento igual ao sensei!--disse a de cabelos rosa.

Sasuke não disse nada, sua face estava abaixada e seus olhos fitavam o chão. Naruto passou pelo trio que conversava e os observou. As meninas sorriam visivelmente felizes, já Sasuke permanecia em silêncio, sem olhá-las, como que desejando que elas fossem embora. Sasuke levantou o rosto e deu de cara com Naruto o observando. Novamente eles estavam um olhando o outro sem dizer nada. Isso o deixava desconfortável.

- Crianças! Almoço!--a voz de Iruka é ouvida vindo da porta da casa.

As crianças comemoram e entram ainda mais depressa na casa. Naruto as segue sendo ainda observado por Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, você vem com a gente?--pergunta a loira.

Sasuke a olha por um momento.

- Está bem, Ino.

A loira olha para a amiga, as duas sorriem e cada uma pega um braço de Sasuke o arrastando para dentro da casa.

Os três passam por Iruka que sorri aos ver as crianças. Mas o sorriso some do rosto moreno quando, ao fechar a porta, Iruka vê um homem de cabelos prateados no portão da casa. Ambos se olham à distância por um tempo, até o homem de cabelos grisalhos desviar o olhar e começar a se afastar enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, Iruka fecha a porta.

--

**2 anos depois**

Suas pernas estavam doloridas, correra durante horas fugindo daquela cidade. Mais uma. Uma outra cidade, uma outra identidade, abandonada por um crime do passado. Estava cansado com a respiração ofegante, o corpo dolorido das noites mal dormidas. Ouviu um barulho familiar. Sirenes. Andou até o final do beco onde se encontrava, tentando se ocultar nas sombras. Tarefa que era facilitada pelas roupas negras que usava. Quando o som das sirenes se afastou o suficiente para quase não ser ouvido, ele se atreveu a deixar aquele lugar. Andou em passos lentos pelas ruas da cidade, sem destino, sem um lugar certo para onde ir, uma situação com o qual já se acostumara, afinal, vivia há três anos assim.

Conforme a força foi voltando ao seu corpo, sua postura foi mudando. Começou a manter a coluna reta, com as roupas negras ocultando todo seu corpo, os braços descansavam suavemente ao lado do corpo e seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem sobre seu rosto quando o vento batia. Elas ocultavam seus olhos, que diferente dos olhos da maioria das pessoas, eram em um tom de vermelho sangue manchado com preto. Sua pele era levemente morena e seu rosto era marcado por duas linhas sob seus olhos que desciam até a metade de sua face. Quem o visse diria, que apesar da cor dos olhos, era um rapaz normal que aparentava ter mais ou menos dezesseis anos e estava apenas passeando pela cidade. Mas a verdade era que ele não era nada disso, muito pelo contrário.

- Uchiha Itachi!--uma voz foi ouvida à suas costas.

O jovem se virou lentamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, secretamente segurando duas kunais.

- Quem é você?

- Você é o famoso Uchiha Itachi?--perguntou a voz grave cujo dono era impossível de se ver, uma vez que este se mantinha nas sombras, ocultando sua face e seu corpo.

- Depende, quem é você?

- Um amigo.

O jovem chamado Itachi olhou o homem desconfiado.

- Você é Uchiha Itachi?--repetiu o homem.

- Sim, sou.

Um risada pôde ser ouvida vinda do homem nas sombras.

- Venha comigo.--Itachi pôde notar que o homem lhe estendia a mão.

- Por quê?

- Posso lhe oferecer proteção...

- Quem disse que preciso de proteção?!--o mais novo se alterou um pouco, fazendo o homem rir.

- Sua fuga das sirenes, que aliás eram de bombeiros.

- Estava me seguindo?

- Continuando,--disse o homem, ignorando a última pergunta de Itachi--Posso lhe oferecer proteção, ajuda e, é claro, um modo de você testar suas hablidades como quiser.

- Como?

- Trabalhando para mim. Na minha organização.

- Que organização?

- Akatsuki.

- A máfia londrina?

- Exatamente. Você aceita, Uchiha Itachi, assassino do Clã Uchiha?

Itachi abaixou o rosto, pensativo. Por fim, olhou decidido na direção do homem.

- Aceito.

O homem sorriu em meio às sombras e se aproximou de Itachi ao mesmo tempo em que uma limusine se aproximava dos dois. O homem abriu a porta atrás da do motorista e indicou que Itachi entrasse. Assim que se aproximou do carro, o jovem Uchiha notou um outro rapaz dentro do veículo. Tinha a pele pálida, cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma mecha lhe encobrindo um dos olhos, que, pelo que ele pôde notar pelo olho descoberto, eram azuis. Parecia ser mais novo do que ele.

- Esse é Deidara--disse o homem.--Ele também acabou de aceitar entrar na Akatsuki.

- Olá.--o jovem chamado Deidara sorriu.

- Olá.--respondeu o Uchiha entrando no carro.

O homem fechou a porta e entrou no carro, pela porta ao lado do motorista. Deu as coordenadas ao motorista e o carro partiu.

--

**3 anos depois**

Aquela base ficava numa área bem afastada da Inglaterra. Nela os melhores agentes da polícia inglesa eram treinados. Eles eram famosos por seu poder, habilidade, força, frieza. Eram conhecidos como ANBU Ne e eram chefiados por um homem chamado Danzou.

Danzou fazia questão de acompanhar pessoalmente o treinamento de seus agentes, em especial o de um deles. Era bem novo ainda, uma criança, mas já se mostrava um prodígio que poderia se tornar o melhor agente da ANBU Ne. Era essa criança que Danzou observava no momento.

- Sai!--chamou.

O menino interrompeu seu treinamento e se dirigiu ao homem que lhe chamara, ajoelhando a sua frente.

- Seu treinamento está indo muito bem.

O menino assentiu. Possuía a pele muito pálida, cabelos curtos e negros e olhos, também negros, e sem sentimento.

- Continue assim e talvez, um dia consiga uma missão muito valiosa para a ANBU Ne e para a Inglaterra.

O menino ficou em silêncio.

- Se esse dia chegar, o que fará, Sai?

- Farei o que me for ordenado custe o que custar em nome da Inglaterra.

- Muito bem.--Danzou sorriu--Pode ir.

_"Quem sabe um dia, se ele ainda continuar foragido, você não irá capturar Uchiha Itachi, Sai?" _pensou Danzou enquanto se afastava.

--

**1 ano depois**

Todos os moradores do orfanato se encontravam reunidos no salão principal.

- Ei, Shikamaru, quer batatinha?--perguntou um garoto gordinho.

- Não, obrigado, Chouji. Ficar sem fazer nada é tão complicado!--respondeu um garoto magro, de cabelos negros e com uma cara de preguiça muito grande.

- Sakura, você não ia falar com o Sasuke-kun?--perguntou uma menina loira.

- Não sei, Ino...--respondeu uma menina de cabelos rosa.

- Hahahaha--Naruto se divertia brincando com um cachorro e mais um garoto.

- O Akamaru é muito alegre, Kiba!

O menino riu.

Iruka estava sentado em uma poltrona lendo, ao seu lado, no chão, estava Sasuke sentado e também lendo. De repente, batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

- Eu atendo!--disse Iruka indo em direção a porta. Quando a abriu levou um susto.

- Kakashi-san?

- Olá, Iruka-san. Vim ver Sasuke.

Iruka sorriu e olhou para onde Sasuke estava.

- Sasuke-kun, visita para você.

O garoto se assustou com a notícia, mas quando viu Kakashi, pela primeira vez em muitos anos sorriu e correu em direção ao antigo sensei o abraçando.

- Iruka-san, preciso falar com você. Sasuke pode nos dar licença por cinco minutos?

O garoto assentiu e se afastou.

- O quê houve, Kakashi-san?

- Há rumores de que a Akatsuki voltou.

- Sob o comando de quem?

- Eu não sei.

- O quê você acha que eles querem?

- A mesma coisa que da última vez.--respondeu Kakashi contornando com o dedo a cicatriz em cima do nariz de Iruka.

- O quê você vai fazer?

- Vou tentar descobrir mais coisas. Manterei contato.

Kakashi começou a se afastar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Iruka em seu abdômen.

- Tome cuidado.--pediu o moreno.

- Eu sempre tenho.--respondeu o outro sorrindo por baixo da máscara que sempre usava.--Sasuke! Vem cá! Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Sasuke sorriu indo até o sensei. Fazia sete anos que Kakashi o havia deixado naquele orfanato e desde então nunca aparecia para visitá-lo. Estava feliz.

Iruka sorriu observando Kakashi e Sasuke. Desviou um pouco o olhar e encontrou Naruto ainda brincando com Kiba e Akamaru. Riu consigo mesmo. Se Naruto não fosse o que é, ele jamais teria encontrado Kakashi e se não tivesse encontrado Kakashi não conheceria Sasuke que por sua vez não conheceria Naruto, afinal apesar das eventuais brigas e desafetos, Iruka sabia que os dois eram amigos. Sorriu. Parecia que o caminho de todos eles estavam entrelaçados. Mas seriam apenas os caminhos deles ou o caminho de mais alguém se entrelaçaria com o deles?

--

**Notas da Autora: Olá! Bom, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a Lety, Nati-Hitachiin, Mir-chan., Uzumaki Poliana, Venus Noir, Srta. Kinomoto, Tiago, Reneev, Mfm2885 e a Tia Juh Thereza pelos reviews! Muito Obrigada! Espero que continuem lendo e gostando dessa fanfic! **

**Esse capítulo foi para adiantar a história, eu sei que tá meio fraco, mas ele serviu também para mostrar o que aconteceu nesse meio de tempo. Se alguém não percebeu, passaram-se sete anos desde que Sasuke foi deixado no Orfanato Konoha e o próximo capítulo começa sete anos depois do primeiro. Então esse capítulo foi uma espécie de interlúdio entre o primeiro e o terceiro capítulo.**

**No próximo capítulo a história já vai andar um pouco, alguns segredos e lembranças do passado começaram a aparecer e os conflitos mais sérios também vão aparecer. **

**Er...eu tava pensando em colocar um lemon nessa história (vou ter que aumentar o rated¬¬) porque as lembranças desse estilo terão uma importância fundamental na história, então eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acham, se eu faço um capítulo com a tal lembrança em tempo real ou só como lembrança mesmo e qual casal vocês preferem: KakaIru, SasuNaru ou ItaSai ou os três, sei lá...não sei o gosto do povo...**

**E depois desse texto, que eu nunca falei tanto depois de um capítulo, vamos ao básico:**

**POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS! MESMO SE JÁ LEU E JÁ DEIXOU REVIEW O QUÊ QUE CUSTA DEIXAR MAIS UNZINHO SÓ PRA FAZER UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ, HEIN??E QUEM LEU PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ DEIXA REVIEW TAMBÉM NÃO CUSTA NADA! ONEGAI!!**

**VALEU GALERA E ESPERO QUE QUEM ESTÁ ACOMPANHANDO E GOSTANDO CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO E GOSTANDO! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Lavi Black**


	3. Chapter 3 Passado X Presente

Seis

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo III – Passado X Presente**_

_Itálico: __pensamentos / lembranças de algum personagem._

A madrugada estava fria devido à tempestade que caía. O barulho da forte chuva ecoava nos ouvidos e na mente do jovem professor Iruka que se encontrava acordado, deitado de costas em sua cama. Seus braços permaneciam cruzados atrás de sua cabeça e seus olhos fixos no teto. O pijama que vestia, embora comprido, era fino e não protegia seu corpo do vento frio que a tempestade trazia e penetrava no quarto através da janela entreaberta. Sua mente estava em um lugar muito distante dali. Distante demais para que ele desse atenção ao frio ou a tempestade. Na verdade, a tempestade ele dava atenção pois seu barulho ecoava em sua memória lhe trazendo lembranças que ele achara que havia conseguido esquecer. Lembranças de um dia de tempestade como àquela madrugada. Um dia que ele preferiu jogar no fundo de sua memória esquecido, com sorte, para sempre. Mas o destino não lhe fora bondoso e lhe mandara essa tempestade para acordar as memórias do passado. Memórias que eram a chave e o motivo do seu presente ser como era.

_"Ele podia ouvir o eco que a tempestade que caía lá fora provocava lá dentro. Naquele velho e abandonado galpão, estava ele e mais dois homens. Ele sabia o motivo de o terem levado até lá. De o terem amarrado naquela velha cadeira de madeira. Céus! Seus pulsos e tornozelos já começavam a arder com a pressão que as cordas faziam em cima deles. Seu rosto já estava manchado de sangue e suor. Mas ele não iria se render tão fácil. Não ia mesmo."_

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios do professor. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não pensava naquele dia.

_Iruka ouviu quando um dos homens que o vigiava se afastou em direção à porta de ferro que guardava o galpão. Por segurança mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas pôde ouvir quando o homem a deslizou, a abrindo e segundos depois a deslizou novamente, a fechando. Então, ouviu passos e pelo barulho deduziu que mais um homem se juntara ao grupo. Sua dedução se provou certa quando um homem, que ele ainda não tinha visto, parou a sua frente e o analisou. Iruka arriscou olhar um pouco para cima e analisá-lo também. O homem a sua frente possuía a pele pálida, os cabelos prateados, sua face era coberta por uma máscara negra e seu olho esquerdo por uma faixa também negra. Pelo único olho visível naquele rosto, Iruka pôde perceber que aquele homem tinha olhos negros, profundos e frios. Sentiu uma suave corrente fria passar por sua coluna quando o tal homem segurou seu queixo e levantou um pouco mais sua face para analisá-lo melhor. Olhando de um outro ângulo, Iruka não estava com a aparência muito boa.Tinha vários cortes na face e nos ombros, hematomas e um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. Depois de um bom tempo o homem finalmente largou sua face e se endireitou._

_- É ele?--perguntou a um dos homens mais afastados._

_- Sim, Kakashi-sama. É ele. O Guardião da Jinchuriki._

_O homem chamado Kakashi voltou a olhar para ele. Iruka engoliu em seco. Dessa vez estava muito, mas muito encrencado. Estava nas mãos nem ninguém menos que Hatake Kakashi, o maior gângster da Inglaterra e líder da maior máfia da Europa, a Akatsuki.(1)_

_- Onde está a Jinchuriki?--Kakashi perguntou. Sua voz era fria e cortante como os trovões que rugiam lá fora._

_- Eu não sei.--Iruka respondeu firme._

_Acabou levando um forte soco de Kakashi no rosto._

_- Não minta!--apesar da violência, o tom de voz de Kakashi não aumentou._

_- Não estou mentindo!--Iruka respondeu se recuperando._

_Kakashi riu._

_- Eu sei muito bem que o único que sabe a localização da Jinchuriki de Nove Caudas é você, Umino Iruka. Portanto não minta para mim se tem amor à sua vida!._

_Iruka encarou Kakashi nos olhos._

_- Eu.Não.Estou.Mentindo!._

_Kakashi abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Abaixou o corpo até sua mão alcançar uma pequena bolsa presa em sua perna. De lá ele retirou uma kunai e apontou para Iruka, sério._

_- Diga onde a Jinchuriki está!_

_- Já disse que não sei!_

_Foi em questão de segundos. Mal Iruka acabou de responder, Kakashi lhe socou com a kunai. A arma causou um profundo corte no nariz do moreno. Um corte tão profundo que talvez, mais tarde, se tornasse uma cicatriz._

Do nada, Iruka saltou na cama. O despertador em sua mesa apitava. Já eram sete horas. Hora de levantar e cuidar do orfanato. O professor levantou da cama, separou uma roupa em cima da cama, pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ainda chovia lá fora, sinal de que os moradores daquele orfanato demorariam a sair da cama.

--

Era um prédio antigo e abandonado. O apartamento parecia mais abandonado ainda. Era pequeno, com apenas uma cama de solteiro, uma porta que levava a um pequeno banheiro, uma mesa de madeira e um fogão embutido e um mini refrigerador em um canto mais afastado. Estava mergulhado em profundo silêncio. O dono, um homem de pele pálida e cabelos prateados, estava sentado na cama, de olhos fechados, escutando o barulho da chuva. E, assim como outro homem, estava perdido em lembranças.

_Ele encarava o homem amarrado com raiva e frieza. Lhe dera um soco, lhe fizera um profundo corte e ele nem ao menos se abalara. Normalmente seus prisioneiros já começariam a fraquejar a essa hora, mas esse homem, esse tal de Umino Iruka não cedia nem um pouco._

_- Yuri!_

_- Hai, Kakashi-sama!_

_- Leve-o até a cela. Amarre-o nos grilhões de pé e não o solte até que eu mande, entendeu?_

_- Sim, senhor._

_O homem chamado Yuri fez um sinal para que o outro homem ali presente lhe ajudasse a desamarrar Iruka e levá-lo até a cela. Quando terminaram de desamarrá-lo e estavam prontos para levá-lo, Kakashi os parou._

_- Esperem._

_Kakashi se aproximou de Iruka e o olhou nos olhos._

_- Continua dizendo que não sabe onde a Jinchuriki de Nove Caudas está?_

_- Sim.--Iruka disse sem hesitar. Nem seus olhos demonstraram vacilar. Kakashi suspirou frustrado._

_- Levem-no!_

O dono dos cabelos prateados suspirou e olhou a chuva. Os anos passaram e ele mudara. Abandonara a Akatsuki, a vida de gângster, embora a fama que havia adquirido ainda o perseguisse. Abandonara tudo. Tudo por amor àquele que um dia foi seu prisioneiro.

--

- Bom dia, Iruka-sensei.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! Acordou cedo hoje.

- Hum.

Sasuke sentou-se à mesa da cozinha enquanto Iruka preparava o café da manhã. Fora o primeiro a acordar aquela manhã. Não tivera uma noite muito agradável. Novamente sonhara com o assassinato de seu Clã. Mas aquilo não era grande coisa. Sempre sonhara com aquele dia quando era aniversário do mesmo. Hoje faria sete anos que ele morava com Iruka, conseqüentemente fazia sete anos desde que seu Clã fora assassinado.

Ainda sentia muita raiva e ódio de seu irmão por ter matado toda sua família, mas não tinha o que reclamar da vida que levava no momento. Não admitia, mas gostava de morar naquele orfanato. Iruka era uma boa pessoa, cuidava muito bem de todos que ali moravam. E apesar de não se socializar muito, gostava da companhia das outras pessoas. Por elas era reconhecido, já que, em pouco tempo, se tornara o melhor aluno de lá. Seja nas matérias normais, seja nas extracurriculares, como arte marcial.

- Quer chá, Sasuke-kun?

- Hum? Sim, obrigado, Iruka-sensei.

- De nada.--sorriu Iruka servindo uma xícara para Sasuke.

- Bom dia!--uma voz sonolenta foi ouvida vinda da porta da cozinha. Ao olharem, Sasuke e Iruka imediatamente reconheceram o dono de tal voz.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun!--cumprimentou Iruka.

- Bom dia Iruka-sensei, Sasuke.

- Hum.--respondeu Sasuke começando a tomar seu chá.

- Quer chá, também, Naruto-kun?

- Sim. Valeu, Iruka-sensei.

Naruto observou Sasuke. Estava muito quieto. Estranho. Afastou esse pensamento. Estranho seria se o moreno não estivesse quieto, isso sim. Deixou de observar Sasuke e se concentrou em seu chá.

--

Um forte barulho de explosão foi ouvido seguido por uma cristalina risada e uma voz suave e feliz.

- Art is a Baaaang!

Um rapaz loiro sorria feito criança enquanto contemplava aquilo que fora uma pequena vila queimar. Um outro rapaz ao seu lado, de cabelos negros, apenas rolou seus olhos vermelhos diante da excitação e da felicidade de seu companheiro.

- Pare de festejar, Deidara!

- Mas, Itachi-san! Essa é a minha arte!

Itachi bufou.

- Não sei como o Sasori te agüenta!

Deidara riu.

- Realmente é uma pena o Danna não poder ter vindo nessa missão.

Itachi suspirou e começou a se afastar.

- Ei, Itachi-san, aonde você vai?

- Voltar para a mansão da Akatsuki.--respondeu o moreno sem parar de andar. Sua capa negra decorada com nuvens vermelhas balançava na regência do vento.

- Me espera!--o loiro correu em direção ao outro, também vestia uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas.

Quando se aproximou o suficiente do moreno, Deidara pulou em suas costas aproveitando para dar um beijo bem estralado em seu pescoço.

- Deidara!--Itachi olhou furioso para o outro. Deidara apenas riu e foi se aproximando de Itachi.

- O quê foi Itachi-san? Não gostou da minha pequena...brincadeira?--perguntou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto deslizava o dedo por todo o tórax do parceiro.

Itachi apenas observou as ações de Deidara. O loiro aproximou ainda mais o corpo do seu, passando os braços por seu pescoço. Olhou bem para Deidara. É...depois dessa missão estressante estava mesmo precisando relaxar. Com uma mão segurou a nuca enquanto que com a outra segurou a cintura de seu companheiro. Puxou o loiro contra si e o beijou de forma faminta e selvagem. Foi correspondido imediatamente e da mesma forma. Ele e Deidara não eram um casal, pelo menos não fixo e isso bastava para o Uchiha. Não gostava de compromissos. Eles se procuravam quando queriam, se satisfaziam e depois se despediam normalmente. Além disso, sabia que o loiro tinha uma queda por seu companheiro de time oficial, Sasori.

Um pouco afastado dos dois rapazes, duas orbes negras e inexpressivas os observavam. O dono delas era jovem, possuía a pele absolutamente pálida, cabelos curtos e negros. Estava com uma capa preta lhe envolvendo todo o corpo. Tentava se ocultar no meio das árvores para não ser percebido, mas do jeito que a coisa ia em torno dos dois rapazes duvidava que tivesse a mínima chance de ser pego. Suspirou e subiu na árvore. Descansaria até que os dois lá embaixo terminassem o que estavam fazendo.

--

- Iruka-sensei?

- Hum? Algum problema, Naruto-kun?

- Não...é que...

- O quê foi?

Naruto e Iruka estavam no escritório do professor. Já passava do meio-dia, mas a chuva não parava. Todos os outros moradores procuravam o que fazer. Alguns ficaram em seus quartos, outros no salão, alguns treinavam na quadra coberta do orfanato. Naruto resolvera ir conversar com Iruka, saciar uma dúvida que o incomodava há anos.

- Iruka-sensei, por que o Sasuke veio para o orfanato?

- Hã? Por que isso agora, Naruto?

- É que todo ano, quando faz mais um ano que o Sasuke chegou aqui...parece que ele se fecha mais. Fica mais anti-social, mais frio do que o normal. E eu acho que isso tem haver com o motivo dele ter vindo parar aqui.

Iruka suspirou.

- Sim, Naruto, tem haver sim.

- E o quê é?

- Sasuke perdeu a família na noite em que chegou aqui.

- O quê?--Naruto estava um pouco confuso.

- Quando Kakashi-san trouxe Sasuke-kun para cá toda a família dele tinha acabado de ser assassinada. Sasuke viu tudo.

Naruto estava surpreso, para não dizer pasmo. Sempre achara que o motivo de Sasuke fosse sério, só não achava que fosse tão sério assim.

- Entende agora, Naruto? Toda vez que Sasuke se lembra do dia que veio morar aqui ele automaticamente se lembra do dia em que sua família foi assassinada.

- Entendo.--Naruto estava sério agora.

- Vá ficar com os outros, Naruto.

O jovem loiro assentiu e começou a se retirar.

- Naruto!--Iruka o chamou.

O loiro parou e se virou para o professor. Iruka apenas o observou. Naruto já estava com catorze anos. Tinha se tornado um belo rapaz. Tinha um coração de ouro. Suspirou. Todo aquele esforço para protegê-lo anos atrás havia valido a pena.

- Algum problema, Iruka-sensei?--perguntou Naruto vendo que Iruka estava a ponto de chorar.

- Não é nada, Naruto, pode ir.

O garoto sorriu e se retirou.

Iruka suspirou e olhou a janela de seu escritório. Ainda chovia. E ele ainda se lembrava daquele dia.

_Havia sido prendido numa cela vazia e escondida naquele galpão. Seus pulsos doíam presos pelos grilhões. Passou horas lá. Estava cansado, com sede e com fome. Levou um sustou ao perceber a porta da cela se abrindo. Por ela, passou Kakashi._

_- E então, já se lembrou da onde está a Jinchuriki de Nove Caudas?_

_- Eu já disse que não sei onde ela está!--respondeu--Como posso me lembrar de algo que não tenho conhecimento do que é?!_

_Kakashi se aproximou e segurou Iruka pelo queixo._

_- Tenho que admitir, você é bem resistente, Iruka. Mas minha paciência está chegando ao fim. Onde está a Jinchuriki?--a voz de Kakashi era fria e controlada. Falava olhando diretamente nos olhos de Iruka._

_- Eu não sei.--respondeu olhando nos olhos do gângster._

_Kakashi deu um soco no estômago de Iruka. A força no golpe fora tanta que Iruka chegou a vomitar sangue._

_- Quem sabe passando a noite aqui não se lembre._

_O gângster se retirou deixando o professor sozinho tentando recuperar o ar e as forças._

--

Sasuke estava mexendo em suas roupas quando ouviu batidas suaves em sua porta.

- Quem é?--perguntou.

- Naruto. Posso entrar?

O Uchiha demorou um tempo para responder.

- Pode. Está aberta.

Naruto abriu a porta e entrou no quarto do colega. Fechou a porta assim que passou e observou o cômodo. Era muito bem organizado, com poucas coisas, bem simples. Só um detalhe estragava a perfeição do quarto. Um monte de roupas espalhadas pela cama.

- O quê está fazendo?--perguntou apontando para a cama.

- Colocando em ordem.--respondeu Sasuke enquanto, discretamente, chutava uma mochila para debaixo da cama.--O quê quer?

Naruto pareceu acordar de um transe. Olhou sério para o moreno, que estranhou.

- Eu conversei com Iruka-sensei hoje e ele me disse o que aconteceu com sua família. Ele me contou que ela foi assassinada.

Sasuke suspirou e se virou, voltando a arrumar suas roupas.

- Hum.

- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke.

- Já faz tempo que isso aconteceu, Naruto.

- Eu sei, mas acho que você não superou ainda.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Olha, eu sei que a gente briga muito, mas nós dois, aliás todos os que cresceram aqui tem uma coisa em comum: de uma forma ou de outra todos perderam suas famílias.

Sasuke, que dobrava uma camiseta, quando terminou de ouvir o loiro se virou para o mesmo e o olhou nos olhos com raiva.

- É?! Então quer dizer que todos aqui tiveram suas famílias assassinadas pelo próprio irmão?!

Naruto ficou pasmo.

- Pelo próprio irmão?

- Iruka-sensei não te contou? Pois é isso mesmo!--o tom da voz de Sasuke aumentou um pouco--Minha família foi morta pelo meu próprio irmão! E hoje eu o odeio mais que tudo! Se pudesse o matava! Se...!

Sasuke parou bruscamente de falar quando sentiu Naruto o abraçar.

- Naruto?! O quê está fazendo?

- Tentando te confortar.

Sasuke empurrou o loiro.

- Eu não preciso do seu conforto.--disse frio.

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar!

- Não sei por que.

- Porque pensei que fossemos amigos.

Sasuke ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Me deixa em paz, Naruto.

- Por quê?

- Me deixa em paz!

- Por quê deveria?!

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!--o moreno acabou por gritar. Naruto não se moveu. Sasuke se virou novamente, só que dessa vez sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e em questão de milésimos seus olhos encaravam duas orbes azul céu que lhe fitavam com raiva.

- Por quê você não deixa ninguém se aproximar? O quê quer provar? Hein? E dessa vez, é melhor me responder.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, Naruto também. Ficaram se encarando, se analisando em silêncio. Um olhando nos olhos do outro. Um tentando desvendar o outro. Em silêncio. Esse maldito silêncio que os acompanhava desde crianças. Os dois passaram a infância tendo momentos como esse. De análise. De silêncio. E quando percebiam a situação que se encontravam, brigavam. Através de brigas e ofensas eles tentavam camuflar e ocultar o desconforto que aquela situação causava a eles. Eles nunca foram rivais, eles nunca brigaram realmente. Eles tinham medo. Medo deles mesmos. Do que sentiam.

O tempo passou. Naruto foi se acalmando e afrouxando o aperto no braço de Sasuke. Novamente aquele desconforto tomava conta deles. Naruto ia aos poucos soltando Sasuke na esperança de se livrar do desconforto. Já Sasuke tentava entender o que era aquele desconforto que ele só sentia ali, em silêncio e apenas com Naruto. Mesmo ficando em silêncio com outra pessoa ele não sentia esse desconforto. Esse vazio. Essa vontade de dizer alguma coisa sem saber o que é. Essa vontade de ficar ali apesar da sensação ruim. Ele sentia desconforto por estar ali, medo do que iria descobrir se continuasse ali e uma vontade muito grande de permanecer ali. A qual dessas sensações ele devia ouvir?

Naruto soltou completamente o braço de Sasuke e lentamente, ainda sob o olhar do moreno, foi se afastando. Sasuke percebeu e decidiu mandar as favas seus medos. Puxou Naruto pelo braço. Enquanto sua mão direita prendia Naruto pelo braço, a esquerda o enlaçava pela cintura. Deu impulso com as duas, puxando Naruto para mais perto de si e o beijando. Acabou usando muita força no puxão perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na cama. O acidente não o impediu de continuar beijando Naruto que, para surpresa do moreno, começou a retribuir.

--

A noite começava a cair, ainda sob chuva. Iruka estava em seu quarto, deitado de costas na cama. Suspirou fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, levou um susto. Em cima de si e todo molhado estava Kakashi. O homem de cabelos prateados estava todo de preto e encarava o moreno abaixo de si. Mantinha uma perna de cada lado da cintura de Iruka e os braços apoiados cada um de um lado da cabeça do professor.

- Kakashi-san! Que susto!

- Me desculpe, Iruka. Mas eu precisava te ver. Hoje não consegui parar de pensar naquele dia.--disse Kakashi suavemente passando a mão na cicatriz de Iruka.

- Eu também, Kakashi.--respondeu Iruka segurando a mão do ex-gângster.

- Me perdoe.

- Faz tempo que te perdoei.

Kakashi se abaixou um pouco, colando sua testa a de Iruka, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o momento. Gestos que foram imitados pelo moreno.

Sem que Iruka percebesse, Kakashi abaixou sua máscara e do nada tomou a boca de Iruka para sim com uma fúria fora do comum. Mas uma fúria que não foi repelida, pelo contrário, foi aceita quando dois braços morenos enlaçaram o pescoço pálido e o puxaram mais para perto. Kakashi enlaçou Iruka pela cintura, colando os corpos. Tal gesto fez Iruka quebrar o beijo e soltar um gemido abafado. Ao ouvi-lo Kakashi suspirou e voltou a tomar a boca de Iruka enquanto subia sua blusa com as mãos.

--

**Notas da Autora: (1) Kakashi líder da Akatsuki?! Da onde eu tirei isso?? Viajei legal nessa...**

**Agradecimentos a Tia Juh Thereza, Tsunade Uzumaki, Venus Noir, Kiryu Yuuki, Tiago e mfm2885 pelos reviews. Muito Obrigada! **

**Bom, como eu falei antes esse capítulo começou sete anos depois do primeiro. Então as crianças já estão com catorze** **anos, ok?**

**Vamos lá: POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS! MESMO SE JÁ LEU E JÁ DEIXOU REVIEW O QUÊ QUE CUSTA DEIXAR MAIS UNZINHO SÓ PRA FAZER UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ, HEIN??E QUEM LEU PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ DEIXA REVIEW TAMBÉM NÃO CUSTA NADA! ONEGAI!!**

**Ah, já ia esquecendo. Valeu o voto da galera e como vocês puderam ver esse capítulo terminou com o começo de um lemon SasuNaru e KakaIru. O lemon ItaSai vai ser mais pra frente. Mas agora eu quero saber: quem quer que eu termine esses lemons no próximo capítulo, hein? **

**QUEM QUER LEMON??**

**Arigatou, minasan!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Lavi Black**


	4. Chapter 4 Lembranças X Segredos

Seis

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo IV - Lembranças X Segredos**_

_Itálico__: __Lembrança__ dos __personagens__._

A chuva continuava a cair abaixando a temperatura cada vez mais. Mas, em dois quartos daquele orfanato a temperatura apenas subia. Em cada quarto duas almas se entregavam uma a outra sem reservas, sem medo, com paixão.

Sasuke soltou o braço de Naruto, suas mãos agora ocupadas em abraçar o corpo acima de si e explorá-lo. Suas mãos subiam pelas costas de Naruto ficando poucos segundos em seus cabelos para depois deslizar novamente sobre o corpo que se arrepiava em cada contato. Sasuke parou suas mãos na cintura de Naruto, a rodeando para depois dar impulso com o próprio corpo, rolando para o lado e ficando em cima de Naruto. Quebrou o beijo e observou os olhos de Naruto se abrirem para ele. As orbes azul céu demonstrando confusão misturada com paixão. Apoiando-se no colchão com a mão esquerda, o moreno começou a contornar toda a face bronzeada abaixo de si utilizando os dedos da mão direita. Descia desde sua testa, passando por sua bochecha acariciando levemente as marcas que ali se encontravam, continuou descendo, passando pela boca, contornando os lábios finos e entreabertos, descendo passando pelo queixo, descendo chegando ao pescoço, descendo passando pelo tronco de Naruto que estremeceu ao toque. Sasuke parou com a suave carícia e olhou para Naruto. Pensamentos voando em sua mente. O que acabara de fazer. O que planejava fazer antes que Naruto batesse à sua porta. Se perguntava qual plano devia seguir. E na falta de resposta, beijou Naruto mais uma vez. Dessa vez de uma forma mais faminta, mais selvagem, cheio de desejo, esperando encontrar a reposta para suas dúvidas na única pessoa que já lhe conquistara.

--

"_Acabara de voltar da aula e se dirigia para sua casa. Mas estranhava. Não havia ninguém nas ruas. Sua casa estava imersa na mais completa escuridão. Ao abrir a porta, se dirigiu para a sala. Quase desmaiou com a cena que viu. Seus pais estavam mortos no chão. O sangue deles estava espalhado pelo carpete, seus corpos com marcas de facadas. Sem que percebesse começou a chorar. Um vulto se aproximou vindo a escuridão. Quando chegou perto o sueficiente para a luz da lua iluminá-lo levou um choque. O vulto era seu irmão."_

--

Kakashi retirou por completo a blusa que Iruka usava, deixando o tórax moreno e definido a mostra. Beijou Iruka rapidamente e depois guiou seus lábios para o pescoço moreno, beijando, mordendo e chupando deixando marcas na pele que demorariam a desaparecer. Continuou descendo seus lábios, beijando o peito, chegando aos mamilos do professor, onde mordeu e chupou um enquanto acariciava o outro com os dedos arrancando suaves gemidos de Iruka. Logo trocou. Continuou explorando o corpo moreno, matando a saudade que tinha de estar junto daquele homem abaixo de si. O homem que o conquistara, que o fizera abandonar toda a vida que levava e se transformar em outra pessoa. Beijou toda a barriga de Iruka, intercalando os beijos com mordidas, lambidas, chupões e leves passadas de seus dentes. A cada toque de Kakashi em sua pele Iruka gemia mais. Só agora percebera o quanto sentira falta de estar com Kakashi. E pensar que um dia o homem que no momento o estava excitando com suaves carícias quase o matara.

--

_A porta da cela foi bruscamente aberta, o impacto da mesma com a parede fazendo com que o galpão tremesse levemente. Por ela passou Kakashi se dirigindo em passos firmes até Iruka que permenecia preso aos grilhões. Parou a centímetros do professor. O olhou nos olhos e susurrou firmemente:_

_- Ainda alega não saber onde está a __Jinchuriki__?_

_- Sim.--respondeu o professor sem hesitar._

_- Por quê?_

_- Você não entenderia._

_Um tapa atingiu a face de Iruka no lado esquerdo. Ardido._

_- Não me provoque, Umino Iruka!_

_Iruka riu. Encarou Kakashi cujo único olho vsível estava estreito e cheio de raiva._

_- Não estou lhe provocando, Hatake Kakashi. Apenas estou lhe dizendo a verdade._

_Kakashi ficou em silêncio._

--

Kakashi parou com suas carícias e encarou o homem abaixo de si. As mãos de Iruka começaram a retirar a faixa que cobria o olho direito de Kakashi. Logo uma cicatriz pôde ser vista cortando o olho que, diferente do esquerdo, era vermelho com algumas manchas pretas. Iruka acariciou a face pálida levemente. Quando sua mão chegou próxima aos lábios de Kakashi, o mesmo virou o rosto depositando um beijo na palma morena. Iruka sorriu e desceu suas mãos pelo tórax de Kakashi até alcançar a barra da blusa preta, começando a retirá-la. Ao retirá-la por completo a jogou em algum canto da casa e enlaçou o pescoço de Kakashi o puxando para um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Kakashi retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, abaixando seu corpo e o colando ao corpo de Iruka que inconscientemente abriu as pernas para um encaixe melhor do corpo de Kakashi no seu.

--

Sasuke começou a levantar a blusa de Naruto parando quando já podia ver metade do tórax descoberto. Se abaixou e começou a beijar aquela região. Naruto suspirava e gemia suavemente com os carinhos do moreno. Não pensava que era aquilo o que sentia por Sasuke.

--

_Encarou seu irmão. Seus olhos negros estavam cintilantes por causa das lágrimas e demonstravam medo, dor e confusão._

_- Irmão..._

_- Sasuke..._

_- O quê aconteceu aqui, irmão?_

_- Eu matei todos._

_O coração de Sasuke falhou uma batida._

_- P-Por quê, irmão?_

_- Teste._

_- Teste?_

_- Do Sharingan._

_- E tinha que matar todo mundo?_

_- Eu fiz o que fiz porque quis, Sasuke._

_- Irmão..._

_- Eu poderia muito bem te matar agora Sasuke, mas não vou. Você não vale a pena._

_- Irmão..._

_- Vá embora. Fuja e se agarre a vida. Viva __miseravelmente__. E principalmente, me odeie. Me __odeie__ com todas as suas forças e tente ser mais forte, mais poderoso do que eu._

_- Irmão..._

_- Me odeie, Sasuke._

--

Enquanto beijava Iruka, Kakashi foi retirando a calça e a roupa intima de ambos. Em pouco tempo, os dois se encontravam nus e se beijavam ardentemente em meio a carícias ora suaves ora ousadas. Kakashi contornou suavemente os lábios de Iruka. O moreno pegou a mão do mais velhos e lambeu levemente seus dedos.

- Iruka...

Iruka chupou dois dedos de Kakashi olhando nos olhos do mesmo. Kakashi se abaixou e chupou o pescoço de Iruka fortemente, arrancando um gemido profundo do professor e deixando uma marca que provavelmente ficaria roxa na manhã seguinte.

Olhando nos olhos de Iruka e levantando um pouco o corpo, Kakashi guiou sua mão até a entrada de Iruka a acariaciando e depois a penetrando com um dedo. Iruka gemeu em parte pela dor, em parte por um suave prazer. Kakashi beijou sua face e penetrou um segundo dedo. Dessa vez Iruka gemeu de dor. Kakashi depositou mais um beijo em sua face enquanto que, com a mão livre, acariciava seu membro tentando lhe desviar a atenção.

Iruka gemeu de prazer com as carícias em seu membro e Kakashi penetrou um terceiro dedo começando a movimentá-los e arrancando gemidos cada vez mais fortes de Iruka.

Quando achou que Iruka já estava pronto, Kakashi retirou seus dedos e se posicionou para penetrá-lo. Antes de fazer qualquer movimento olhou para Iruka em busca de permissão. Iruka sorriu e Kakashi retribuiu, começando a penetrá-lo. Iruka gemeu, havia sentido uma pontada de dor. Kakashi voltou a estimular o membro do moreno para distraí-lo e relaxá-lo. Quando entrou por completo, Kakashi gemeu de prazer enquanto Iruka gemeu em um misto de dor e prazer.

Kakashi esperou que Iruka se acostumasse e quando o moreno fez um suave movimento com os quadris, Kakashi gemeu e começou a se movimentar. Primeiro com estocadas lentas, depois aumentando o ritmo no passo que os gemidos de prazer de Iruka aumentavam. Ao mesmo tempo em aumentava as estocadas no interior de Iruka, Kakashi aumentava a massagem em seu membro.

- Kakashi...

Kakashi se movia agora de maneira rápida e profunda, tocando em um ponto que fazia Iruka gemer a cada estocada. Sentir-se novamente com Iruka deixava Kakashi muito feliz. Poder ver a face morena a baixo de si corar conforme o prazer aumentava, ouvir os gemidos que saiam dos lábios entreabertos, ver o peito arfante subir e descer liberando a respiração falha era o paraíso para Kakashi. Seu paraíso particular. Estar com Iruka. Pena que ele só podia estar nesse paraíso algumas poucas vezes.

- Ka...ka...shi...

O corpo de Iruka tremia sob Kakashi que se encontrava em situação semelhante. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados, com as respirações falhas, os corpo estavam cobertos de suor, os lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar gemidos e palavras desonexas enquanto os movimentos dos corpos apenas aumentavam. Até que chegaram em um ponto em que não puderam resistir mais.

O ápice chegou ao mesmo tempo para os dois que com um longo e elevado gemido, derramaram o fruto de seu prazer. Kakashi dentro de Iruka e Iruka em meio aos corpos dos dois. Kakashi desabou sobre Iruka. Estava com a respiração ofegante e cansado. Com um pouco de esforço deitou ao lado de Iruka, puxando o corpo moreno para deitar em cima de seu peito. Abraçou o corpo de Iruka e puxou a coberta que estava no pé da cama com seus pés até poder pegá-la com a mão e cobrir o corpo de ambos. Suspirou depositando um beijo na cabeça de Iruka que ainda tentava estabilizar a respiração. Kakashi sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Umino Iruka.

Iruka sorriu fracamente. Estava de olhos fechados quase sendo tomado pelo cansaço. Antes de cair no sono, respondeu.

- Eu também te amo, Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka dormiu no colo de Kakashi que abraçou possessivamente o corpo do professor e se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

--

Sasuke subiu o corpo e olhou Naruto. O loiro estava corado e um pouco ofegante. Sorriu. Mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver as próprias roupas ainda espalhadas pela cama. Olhou para Naruto e depois para as roupas. Suspirou encostando sua testa a de Naruto. Ficou um tempo assim, em silêncio fazendo Naruto estranhar a mudança de atitude.

- Sasuke?

Sasuke suspirou. Ele já havia decidido. Não poderia voltar atrás. Olhou nos olhos de Naruto. Não podia fazer isso com o loiro.(1)

Levantou seu corpo, se ajoelhando na cama. Mantendo a cabeça baixa falou.

- Está tarde, é melhor voltar para o seu quarto, Naruto.

- Hã?--Naruto estranhou.

- Volte para o seu quarto.

- Por quê, Sasuke?

- Volte!

O corpo de Sasuke tremia. Naruto tentou colocar a mão sob o ombro do amigo, mas a mesma foi repelida quando Sasuke afastou o corpo. Naruto achou melhor não discutir com o amigo. Se levantou da cama, arrumando a blusa. Quando estava na porta se virou.

- Sasuke...

- Volte!!

Meio triste, Naruto se retirou do quarto do moreno. Sasuke levantou o rosto mirando as roupas espalhadas. Curvou o corpo tateando embaixo da cama até achar o que procurava. A puxou para cima. Olhou o local onde há poucos minutos o loiro se encontrava deitado recebendo suas carícias. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Não podia fazer aquilo com Naruto.

--

Naruto estava deitado em sua cama. Tentava entender os últimos acontecimentos. Primeiro fora falar com Sasuke e o mesmo lhe beijara. Ele retribuira percendo que era isso o que queria. Depois de um tempo juntos, Sasuke se levantara e o mandara embora. Por quê? O quê havia acontecido com o moreno? Naruto suspirou. Por mais que gostasse de Sasuke nunca o entenderia...

--

Andava em meio as árvores. Estava sozinho e andava calmamente. A luz da luz iluminava sua face branca que vez ou outra era ocultada por suas mechas negras que balançavam conforme o vento. Estava pensando. Aproveitara que Deidara ainda dormia no acampamento e fora andar. Parou de súbito. Virou-se e viu apenas árvores. Estreitou os olhos e com a voz fria e firme, disse:

- Saía!

Nada.

- Saía!--dessa vez, acompanhando a ordem, o moreno lançara duas kunais em direções opostas. Dessa vez, obteve resposta.

Um jovem de mais ou menos quinze anos saiu do meio das árvores. Usava uma capa negra que cobria todo o seu corpo. Seu rosto estava a mostra. Era bem pálido, emoldurado por mechas lisas e negras, assim como seus olhos que eram assustadoramente inexpressivos. Sorriu. Um sorriso falso.

- Quem é você?--perguntou o rapaz mais velho.

- Meu nome é Sai.

- É da polícia?

- Não.

O moreno olhou bem o garoto. Capas longas, espionagem, rastreamento...

- É um ANBU Ne?--perguntou.

O garoto parou de sorrir. Agora quem sorriu foi o mais velho.

- Imaginei.

- É Uchiha Itachi?--perguntou o garoto.

- E se for?

- Tenho que prendê-lo.

- Um garoto como você? Duvido que consiga.--desafiou.

O garoto apenas sorriu sacando uma espada. Itachi sacou uma kunai. O garoto chamado Sai atacou mas Itachi parou o golpe no ato. Segurou o pulso do garoto e deu uma joelhada em seu estômago. Com o cotovelo o atacou na nuca. O garoto caiu inconsciente. Itachi apenas o observou. Havia algo naquele garoto. Balançou a cabeça. Não era nada. Resolveu ir embora, mas antes deu mais uma boa olhada no garoto.

Ao chegar no acampamento, Itachi acordou Deidara com um chute.

- O quê foi, Itachi-san, un?--perguntou o loiro se sentando.

- Vamos embora.

- Já?

- Tinha um ANBU Ne nos seguindo.

Deidara se levantou em um pulo.

- Não se preocupe. Já cuidei dele. Mas vamos embora.

Deidara assentiu. Os dois recolheram suas coisas e foram embora. Mas antes, Itachi olhou na direção onde estava o garoto incosciente. Havia alguma coisa naquele garoto. Nenhum ANBU Ne se revela ou é abatido tão facilmente. E o fato dessas duas coisas terem acontencido com aquele garoto o intrigava.

--

Naruto acordou na manhã seguinte com o barulho que vinha do andar inferior. Parecia estar a maior bagunça. Se levantou trocou de roupa e desceu. Viu todos os moradores do orfanato com as faces preocupadas. E em um canto afastado viu Iruka-sensei discutindo com um homem que ele reconheu como Kakashi, o antigo mestre de Sasuke.

- Você não tinha idéia de que isso ia acontecer?!--sussurrou Iruka, seu tom, embora baixo era bravo.

- Isso mesmo!--Kakashi tentava acalmar o professor.

- Você o conhece!

- Você também!

- Mas você o conhece melhor do que eu!

- Me desculpe, mas eu não fazia idéia de que isso ia acontecer!

Naruto viu Sakura e Ino conversando e resolveu ir de encontro as amigas para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! O quê está acontecendo?

- Você não soube, Naruto?--perguntou Ino.

- Não. O quê houve?

- Sasuke-kun fugiu do orfanato!--informou Sakura visivelmente preocupada.

O coração de Naruto falhou uma batida.

--

Pelas ruas de Londres uma garoto caminhava. Estava com uma calça preta, camiseta preta e uma mochila nas costas. Os cabelos curtos e negros balançavam ao vento. Em sua mente uma única frase ecoava.

_"Me odeie, Sasuke.__"_

_--_

**Notas da Autora: (1) E nem eu né? O Sasuke dorme com o Naruto e depois vai embora, achei que iria ser muita maldade com o coitado do Naru-chan. Mas eu prometo que termino esse lemon em outro capítulo.**

**Agradecimentos a Lety, Larii-chan, DarkAngel16694, RockFighterGirl, Tia Juh Tereza, Tsunade Uzumaki, dylua-chan, Srta. Kinomoto pelos reviews. Muito Obrigada.**

**AVISO: Ameaças de morte via review, sim? **

**Agora ao recadinho básico de todo capítulo.**

**POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS! MESMO SE JÁ LEU E JÁ DEIXOU REVIEW O QUÊ QUE CUSTA DEIXAR MAIS UNZINHO SÓ PRA FAZER UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ, HEIN??E QUEM LEU PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ DEIXA REVIEW TAMBÉM NÃO CUSTA NADA! ONEGAI!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo,**

**Lavi Black.**


	5. Chapter 5 Caminhos X Escolhas

_**Seis**_

**Capítulo V - Caminhos X Escolhas**

Naruto lutava bravamente contra as lágrimas que queriam cair de seus olhos. Inconscientemente colocou a mão sob o peito, sentia como se seu coração estivesse se quebrando, a dor fazendo com que o órgão que pulsava em seu interior chorasse lágrimas de sangue. Depois dos carinhos, dos beijos, Sasuke fugira! Naruto se sentia triste, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva, sentia-se traído! Não agüentando os sentimentos que o tomavam, Naruto subiu as escadas correndo indo em direção ao seu quarto deixando Ino e Sakura assustadas com sua repentina ação. No meio do caminho, pelos corredores desertos, Naruto já desistira de lutar deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto moreno. Sentia-se tão mal...como nunca se sentira em sua vida, nem quando soubera que seus pais estavam mortos ele se sentiu assim. Alcançou seu quarto, abriu a porta e assim que a fechou encostou as costas na madeira deixando o corpo escorregar até alcançar o chão. Colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e chorou, doía saber que Sasuke fugira, mas doía ainda mais chorar por ele sem saber direito o por quê de se sentir assim a respeito dele.

--

As ruas de Londres estavam repletas de gente. Multidões de pessoas indo e vindo. A caminho do trabalho, da escola, a caminho de casa. Pessoas que esbarravam umas nas outras sem se importar com os corpos em que batiam ou com os rostos que passavam diante de seus olhos. Apesar desse movimento, para um rapaz em especial aquelas ruas estavam vazias. Vazias como sua alma. Os cabelos curtos e negros balançavam na regência do vento, a pele pálida destacada pelas vestes negras que cobriam seu corpo, usava uma camiseta de malha negra com uma espécie de leque branco e vermelho nas costas, calça de taktell e tênis,em seu ombro direito uma mochila preta estava pendurada. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar baixo, os olhos ônix mirando o nada. Não sentia as pessoas que passavam à sua volta ou, por acidente, esbarravam em seu corpo ou os pedidos de desculpas que estas mesmas pessoas pronunciavam, não ouvia o barulho dos carros passando em alta velocidade pelas ruas. Sua mente estava perdida em lembranças. Lembranças de duas noites. A pior e a melhor noite de sua vida. _"Não vale a pena te matar, Sasuke"_ a voz de seu irmão ecoava em sua mente sendo seguida por uma voz suave e rouca _"Sasuke..."_ e a imagem de um belo e corado loiro invadia sua mente. Um suspiro escapou por seus lábios em forma de um nome:

- Naruto...

--

Iruka viu Naruto subir correndo as escadas e fez menção de seguí-lo, mas seu braço foi pego pela mão de Kakashi.

- Deixe-o.

- Mas...

- Precisamos conversar, Iruka-san.--a voz de Kakashi soava séria e autoritária.--Sobre Sasuke.

- Está bem.--Iruka relaxou o corpo e Kakashi soltou seu braço.--Mas vamos sair daqui.

Kakashi assentiu concordando.

Os dois adultos seguiram para fora da casa, andando pelos bem cuidados jardins que cercavam todo o terreno do orfanato. O vento frio comum do início de inverno batia suavemente balançando as roupas e os cabelos dos professores. Iruka vestia uma camiseta preta de gola alta, calça jeans azul escuro e tênis. Kakashi estava com sua costumeira máscara negra e bandana a lhe encobrir o olho esquerdo. Vestia uma calça social preta, camiseta preta para fora da calça e um terno negro por cima, usava um sapato social, também preto, terminando o conjunto.

- Sei que sabe de alguma coisa, Kakashi-san.

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios do homem de cabelos prata.

- Sei por que Sasuke fugiu.

Iruka parou de andar e olhou sério para o homem ao seu lado.

- E o quê é?

- Vingança.

Kakashi não olhava para Iruka, mantinha o olhar no céu nublado.

- Contra o irmão?--a voz do professor chegou até os ouvidos do ex-gângster.

- Sim.

Foi à vez de Iruka suspirar.

- Acho que no fundo, já esperávamos por isso.

Kakashi concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Iruka-san! Hatake!--uma voz foi ouvida se aproximando dos dois homens.

- Hatake?!--Kakashi comentou estranhando a forma como fora chamado. Iruka sorriu de canto.

- Asuma-sensei não gosta de você.

O homem de cabelos prata olhou para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem. Não me importo.

- Iruka-san! Hatake!--Asuma-sensei chegou até onde o casal estava.

- Sim, Asuma-sensei?--Iruka desviou o olhar de Kakashi para homem que acabara de chegar.

- Eu estava pensando...Talvez Sasuke tenha fugido para ir atrás do irmão.--Iruka e Kakashi se entreolharam--Se esse for o caso, acho melhor nós irmos atrás dele.

- Por quê diz isso?--perguntou Kakashi.

Asuma olhou para Kakashi com cara de poucos amigos. Não gostava e nem confiava naquele cara. Não sabia o quê Iruka havia visto nele para confiar tanto naquele homem.

- Porque descobri que Itachi entrou para a Akatsuki.

Iruka ficou surpreso.

- Não se preocupe com a Akatsuki, Asuma-san.

- Por quê, Hatake?

- A Akatsuki está muito ocupada no momento.

- É? Com o quê?

- Procurar a Jinchurik.

Asuma ficou preocupado.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque...era o que eu procurava quando era líder da Akatsuki.

- E nunca conseguiu.--Asuma fez questão de lembrar.

- Exatamente.--Kakashi olhou para Iruka--Meu único prisioneiro nunca me revelou nada sobre a localização da Jinchurik.

Iruka sorriu. Asuma olhou Kakashi desconfiado.

- Vamos voltar.--o professor líder do orfanato começou--A garotada deve estar a toda.--lembrou-se de algo importante.--E eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com Naruto.--Iruka falava enquanto se dirigia de volta para a casa.

- Eu tenho uma idéia.--comentou Kakashi seguindo o professor e sendo seguido por Asuma.

- É? Qual?

Kakashi de aproximou de Iruka, ficando rente com as costas do professor. Abaixou-se até o ouvido do mesmo e sussurrou:

- O mesmo que aconteceu conosco.--Disse isso e passou à frente do moreno continuando o caminho.

Iruka observou Kakashi se distanciar. Estava confuso, não entendera o quê o outro quisera dizer.

--

No meio daquela floresta dois jovens pulavam de galho em galho ganhando caminho e se aproximando de seu objetivo. Receberam ordens bem claras de seu líder: ir para Londres e capturar a Jinchurik. Era nisso que eles deviam se concentrar. Os dois tinham essa missão, mas apenas um se concentrava plenamente em tal missão. Deidara seguia a frente e um pouco atrás de si seguia Itachi. O assassino do Clã Uchiha estava com a mente longe. Ainda pensava naquele menino ANBU Ne que encontrara no dia anterior. Assustava-se em como ele era novo e fraco. Era exatamente essa última característica que incomodava Itachi. Como alguém que pertencia ao melhor esquadrão militar da Inglaterra poderia ter sido abatido tão facilmente?

O quê Itachi não sabia era que, a uns três metros de distância dele e de Deidara seguia um jovem moreno de pele tão pálida que parecia não ter coloração. Mantinha seu olhar nos jovens que seguiam a frente. Em seus lábios um sorriso falso brincava. Com Itachi e o parceiro pensando que ele fora abatido poderia segui-los com mais calma, mas não menos cuidado. Seu olhar vagava do loiro para o moreno sendo mantido por mais tempo no segundo. Não negaria. Itachi lhe havia despertado a curiosidade.

--

Sasuke seguiu pelas ruas de Londres até chegar em um armazém abandonado no interior da cidade. Abriu a porta de metal e se deparou com mais ou menos vinte jovens da idade dele. Pareciam delinqüentes de rua por suas feições e roupas. Um deles, um rapaz um pouco mais velho e alto do que Sasuke se destacou dos outros e seguiu em direção ao jovem que invadia seu armazém.

- O quê quer aqui, moleque?

Sasuke nada respondeu. Seu olhar vagava pelo armazém, observando cada canto, cada rosto. O garoto que lhe chamara se irritou com a falta de atenção. Aproximou-se mais de Sasuke e com uma mão em seu ombro o empurrou:

- O quê quer aqui, moleque?!

Sasuke olhou bem para seu agressor. Devia ser dois ou três anos mais velho, vestia uma calça jeans surrada, tênis gasto e camiseta vermelha e suja. Tinha cabelos ruivos e curtos, pele clara e olhos castanhos. Sua cara era de mal, mas não assustava Sasuke. O moreno sorriu e olhou dentro dos olhos do mais velho.

- Estou procurando parceiros.

O ruivo tremeu. Tinha algo de estranho no olhar daquele moleque. Ele era novo, mas aqueles olhos negros...eram tão frios! Passavam-lhe a idéia de que aquele menino não se importava com nada nem mesmo em matar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu medo.

- Yo, Izuki!--uma menina chamou. Tinha a pele pálida, olhos escuros e cabelos compridos e negros. Usava óculos e sorria para o moreno que acabara de invadir o território de sua gangue.--Quem é esse menino?

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.--respondeu o moreno olhando friamente para a garota, que sustentou o olhar.--E você quem é?

- Sou Karin. O quê faz aqui, Uchiha?

- Como já disse ao seu companheiro.--Sasuke indicou o ruivo com a cabeça--Vim à procura de parceiros.

- Para quê? Assalto?

- Não.--o moreno sorriu de um modo estranho.--Assassinato.

Todos no armazém se assustaram. Sasuke suspirou discretamente. Estava decidido, não podia voltar atrás. _"Me perdoe Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei...Naruto"_

--

Naruto se assustou ao ouvir batidas na porta de seu quarto. Limpou as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto e se levantou, encostando a mão na porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Iruka. Me deixe entrar Naruto.--a voz do professor soou suave do lado de fora.

Naruto ficou em silêncio. Sabia que Iruka se importava com ele e agradecia por isso, mas no momento queria ficar sozinho. Mas não seria justo com Iruka mandá-lo embora. Suspirou e abriu a porta.

- Bom dia, Iruka-sensei!--cumprimentou com um sorriso. Iruka estranhou.

- Naruto-kun...está tudo bem?

- Hã? Claro, Iruka-sensei!

Iruka olhou bem para Naruto. Apesar do sorriso que iluminava a jovem face, Iruka pôde notar os olhos vermelhos e as marcas de lágrimas no rosto do menino.

- Naruto..O quê aconteceu? Por quê subiu as escadas correndo?

- Ah!Não foi nada!--respondeu o loiro coçando a nuca.

- Tem certeza? Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Naruto pensou por um instante.

- Tenho certeza, Iruka-sensei. Não foi nada.

Iruka suspirou.

- Ok, mas qualquer coisa me procure.

- Claro, sensei.

Iruka se dirigiu para o andar de baixo. Naruto suspirou fechando a porta.

--

Pelas ruas de Londres, dois jovens andavam lado a lado. Tinham retirado os sobretudos para poderem passar despercebidos. Caminharam até chegarem a uma casa. A casa possuía uma placa que dizia: Orfanato Konoha.

- Preparado, Deidara?

- Sim, Itachi.

- Então vamos. Temos que capturar a Jinchuriki.

Deidara assentiu e os dois pularam o portão seguindo em direção ao orfanato. Um pouco afastado e fora dos terrenos da casa, Sai apenas observava. Tinha que descobrir qual criança era a famosa Jinchuriki.

--

**Notas da Autora:** Me desculpem pela demora, mas estavam em final de bimestre com entrega de trabalhos e provas...estava sem tempo. Mas agora como estou de férias, terei mais tempo livre para escrever. Só para avisar: no próximo capítulo as coisas vão esquentar um pouco, ok? Espero que gostem.

E é claro:

POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS! MESMO SE JÁ LEU E JÁ DEIXOU REVIEW O QUÊ QUE CUSTA DEIXAR MAIS UNZINHO SÓ PRA FAZER UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ, HEIN??E QUEM LEU PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ DEIXA REVIEW TAMBÉM NÃO CUSTA NADA! ONEGAI!!

Até o próximo capítulo,

Lavi Black


	6. Chapter 6 Destino X Consequências

Seis

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo VI – Destino X Conseqüências**_

_Itálico – _pensamento de algum personagem.

Todos os jovens naquele armazém olhavam Sasuke como se esse fosse louco. Ele só podia ser isso: um louco! Que rapaz tão jovem entraria no território da maior gangue de Londres dizendo que estava à procura de parceiros? E ainda por cima, parceiros para um assassinato?!

Izuki se afastou dois passos de Sasuke, sua face pálida e assustada com a frieza e a calma com que Sasuke falara. Karin, por sua vez, sorriu e seguiu dois passos em direção ao moreno. Encontrava-se agora entre Sasuke e Izuki.

- Está bem—todos olharam para ela—Conseguiu seus parceiros.

Sasuke dirigiu o olhar para a garota. Ainda sorrindo, Karin apontou para dois jovens encostados em uma pilastra no centro do armazém, a uns três metros de onde eles estavam. O moreno desviou o olhar da garota para os dois rapazes. Eles estavam com as costas apoiadas na pilastra e ao contrário do resto dos jovens no armazém, com exceção de Karin, não olhavam para Sasuke assustados. Mantinham uma expressão serena em suas faces. O rapaz da direita possuía a pele branca, o cabelo curto e branco, assim como seus olhos e mantinha uma grande e larga espada descansando ao seu lado. O da esquerda possuía a pele também branca, cabelo loiro e olhos vermelhos. Estava com os braços cruzados e olhava fixamente para Sasuke.

- Estes são Suigetsu e Juugo, meus parceiros. Iremos lhe ajudar com esse seu _plano._

Sasuke voltou o olhar para ela. Ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Por fim, assentiu e disse:

- Vamos. Não tenho tempo para perder.

O jovem Uchiha se virou e seguiu em direção à saída. Karin sorriu e o seguiu. Não acredita muito que Sasuke fosse realmente cometer um assassinato, mas a determinação e a frieza do jovem moreno lhe despertaram a curiosidade. Além do mais, achava que Sasuke era um rapaz bem interessante, em outros pontos digamos assim. Suigetsu pegou sua espada e junto com Juugo seguiu atrás da garota em silêncio.

--

Enquanto isso, nos terrenos do orfanato Konoha, Itachi e Deidara conseguiram se aproximar da entrada da casa. Sai apenas observava as ações da dupla, escondido na lateral da casa.

Deidara analisava a porta de madeira quando percebeu que Itachi olhava em direção à lateral da casa.

- Algum problema, Itachi-san, un?

- Não, Deidara-san—respondeu o moreno sem olhar para o parceiro.

No lugar em questão, Sai estava com as costas coladas na parede. Tinha certeza de que Itachi o havia visto, mas pela resposta que o moreno dera ao loiro ele tinha se enganado.

- Yo, Itachi-san?

- O quê?—o moreno encarou o loiro.

- O que devemos fazer se Kakashi-sama estiver lá dentro?

- Se ele interferir em nosso caminho, devemos eliminá-lo.

- Ok, un.

Sai olhou intrigado para a dupla. O quê Hatake Kakashi estaria fazendo naquele orfanato? _"Segundo Danzou-sama, Hatake Kakashi já foi o líder da Akatsuki e o gângster mais poderoso da Inglaterra. O quê ele estaria fazendo em um simples orfanato como esse?"_

--

Naruto olhava distraidamente a paisagem ao fundo da casa. Estava sentado no parapeito da janela que ficava no fundo do salão de descanso, no segundo andar. Todos os outros moradores do orfanato estavam lá também. Os professores conversavam enquanto os jovens conversavam ou brincavam sob o olhar atento de Hayate, o responsável pelo salão. Suspirou distraidamente, chamando a atenção de uma garota.

- Preocupado com Sasuke-kun?—a garota, de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, perguntou se sentando ao lado de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan.

- Eu te entendo. Também estou preocupada com ele.

- É, eu estou.

O rapaz sorriu levemente arrancando um sorriso da garota.

--

Kakashi estava na sala de estar, no primeiro andar, olhando as fotos que Iruka mantinha espalhadas pelo cômodo. Eram fotos de com os outros professores, com os alunos, com Naruto, sozinho... Uma foto em especial chamou a atenção do ex-gângster. Estava no topo da estante de mogno, perto da janela. Era a foto de um antigo e aparentemente abandonado armazém. Kakashi reconheceu o lugar na hora. Era o armazém em que havia prendido Iruka anos atrás. Estranhou o fato de Iruka manter uma foto daquele lugar, ainda mais porque o armazém havia sucumbido às chamas em um incêndio acidental treze anos antes. Então, como Iruka conseguira aquela foto? E o mais importante: por que a mantinha?

Mas Kakashi não pôde pensar muito nessas questões, pois sua atenção foi roubada por fortes barulhos vindos da porta de entrada. Eram sons de pancadas, como se alguém quisesse colocar a porta a baixo. Aproximou-se da janela e tentou ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando localizou a porta ficou tenso. Viu dois jovens chutando a porta e tentando derrubá-la. Ficou ainda mais tenso quando reconheceu os dois jovens: Uchiha Itachi e Deidara, membros da Akatsuki.

- Kakashi-san?

Kakashi virou assustado ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado e viu Iruka parado perto da escada e olhando para si.

- O quê está acontecendo?

- Iruka-san, suba e peça para que Asuma e Gai desçam. Peça ajuda a Kurenai e a Hayate e tire todas as crianças daqui.

- Hã? Por quê? O quê está acontecendo, Kakashi?

- É a Akatsuki.

- O quê?!--Iruka se assustou.

- Está tentando invadir o orfanato.

De repente a mente de Iruka deu um estalo.

- Naruto!

- Exatamente. Vieram atrás dele. Suba e tire os outros daqui.

- Está bem.

Iruka voltou a subir as escadas e correu em direção ao salão de descanso. Kakashi se dirigiu ao saguão de entrada e ficou parado em frente a porta se preparando para uma possível luta.

--

- Isso não vai funcionar, Itachi-san! Essa porta é muito resistente, un!

- O quê quer fazer Deidara?

- Afaste-se.

Itachi recuou três passos, ficando atrás de Deidara. Quando viu o loiro retirando um pouco de argila da pochete que carregava, suspirou. Lá vinha o loiro com sua "arte".

- Argila com C4?--perguntou apenas para confirmar. O loiro sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Deidara se abaixou e colocou um pouco de argila na base da porta pegando os batentes também. Depois retirou um fio da pochete e o colocou uma ponta em meio à argila. Levantou-se segurando a outra ponta do fio e se afastou.

- Afaste-se um pouco mais, Itachi-san.

Itachi acompanhou Deidara, recuando mais dois metros. O loiro conectou a ponta do fio que segurava em um detonador portátil. Digitou um código e seu sorriso aumentou ao mirar a bela porta de carvalho.

- Art is...

Apertou o botão de detonação.

- A BANG!

Um alto e forte barulho de explosão foi ouvido. A bomba derrubara a porta e metade das paredes laterais. Itachi rolou os olhos enquanto Deidara sorria.

--

- Hayate!

- Iruka-san!

- O quê houve Iruka-san?--perguntou Asuma.

Iruka estava ofegante. Correra até o segundo andar a abrira a porta do salão com uma força fora do comum, assustando a todos. Mas isso não nada comparado ao barulho que se seguiu. Parecia uma explosão e de tão forte chegou a balançar toda a estrutura do orfanato.

- Meu Deus, o quê foi isso?!--se assustou Kurenai.

- Iruka-san?

- Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei. Por favor, desçam. Kakashi-san pediu a ajuda de vocês.

- Por quê?--perguntou um homem moreno, de cabelos negros cortados em um ridículo corte em formato de tigela.

- Aconteceu um inconveniente. Por favor, desçam.

Os dois professores assentiram e se retiraram, seguindo caminho para o primeiro andar.

- Hayate, saia pelos fundos e ligue a van, por favor.

- O quê está acontecendo, Iruka-san?

- Não faça perguntas agora, apenas vá!

- Hayate!--chamou Kurenai--Obedeça Iruka!

- Claro!

Hayate se retirou. Kurenai se aproximou de Iruka.

- Iruka-san, o quê está acontecendo?

- A Akatsuki está tentando invadir o orfanato--Kurenai se assustou--Temos que tirar as crianças daqui.

Kurenai concordou e chamou a atenção da garotada.

- Queridos, por favor, chega de descanso. Venham comigo.

- Por que, Kurenai-sensei?--perguntou um garoto de cabelos castanhos.

- Porque sim, Kiba. Vamos logo.

- Kurenai!--chamou Iruka, enquanto o pessoal se levantava.

- Peça para que Hayate leve todos para nossa chácara ao norte de Norwich.

- Ok.

- Vamos, sigam-me.

Kurenai seguiu para a saída dos fundos do orfanato sendo seguida pelos alunos. Ao passar por Iruka, Naruto parou e olhou para o professor.

- O quê está acontecendo, Iruka-sensei?

- Nada, Naruto. Apenas vá com a Kurenai-san, por favor.

Naruto estranhou a atitude de Iruka, mas não falou nada. Apenas assentiu e seguiu a professora. Assim que todos saíram do salão, Iruka desceu de volta para o primeiro andar.

--

Asuma e Gai desceram conforme pediu Iruka, mas ao chegarem ao saguão de entrada levaram um susto. Todo o saguão estava destruído e coberto com pedaços de concreto e poeira. No chão, em meio aos escombros, estava Kakashi. Os dois professores foram socorrê-lo.

- Hatake, você está bem?--perguntou Asuma levantando o corpo do ex-gângster com a ajuda de Gai.

- Sim, estou--respondeu Kakashi ainda meio tonto.

- Há quanto tempo, Kakashi-sensei--uma voz grave e fria foi ouvida.

Os três levantaram o rosto e encontraram o dono da voz.

- Há quanto tempo, Uchiha Itachi.

- Então você é Uchiha Itachi, o assassino do Clã Uchiha?--perguntou Asuma.

- Exatamente.

- O quê quer aqui?--perguntou Gai.

- Eu e meu parceiro Deidara estamos atrás da Jinchuriki de Nove Caudas.

- Ela não está aqui--falou Kakashi.

- Tem certeza?—perguntou Deidara.

- Absoluta.

- Mesmo assim vamos checar.

Itachi e Deidara seguiram em frente, passando pelos escombros resultantes da explosão do loiro. Foram barrados pelos três professores que ficaram em posição de luta.

- Não passarão daqui—disse Kakashi.

Nenhum dos dois membros da Akatsuki disse algo. O silêncio predominou por alguns minutos até Itachi atacar Kakashi. A batalha havia começado.

--

No centro de Londres, quatro jovens andavam calmamente quando o eco de uma explosão foi ouvido. Pararam bruscamente.

- O quê foi isso?—perguntou a garota.

- Parecia o som de uma explosão—disse o loiro.

- Veio da direção daquele orfanato. Acho que o nome é Konoha—disse o de cabelos brancos.

O moreno ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Vamos ver o que aconteceu—disse.

Os outros três assentiram.

--

Kakashi desviou do soco de Itachi e atacou, mas seu soco foi defendido pelo Uchiha. Ao mesmo tempo Asuma e Gai foram para cima de Deidara.

- Apenas nos entregue a Jinchuriki e iremos embora, Kakashi-san.

- Eu já disse que a Jinchuriki não está aqui!

- Kakashi... San...?

Uma voz foi ouvida vindo da escada.

- Iruka?!—Kakashi se assustou.

- Itachi-san, aquele não é o guardião da Jinchuriki, un?—perguntou Deidara.

- É sim. Pegue-o.

Deidara se livrou de Gai e Asuma com dois chutes rápidos e correu na direção de Iruka. Kakashi tentou barra-lo, mas foi barrado por Itachi.

Com agilidade, Deidara subiu as escadas e derrubou Iruka no chão. Pegou uma kunai em sua pochete e a encostou na garganta do professor.

- Onde está a Jinchuriki?

Iruka não respondeu. Deidara se preparou para cortá-lo com a kunai.

--

Naruto seguia seus colegas em direção a van do orfanato quando avistou Sasuke vindo na outra direção, também pelos fundos do orfanato. Não pensou em nada, apenas correu em direção ao amigo.

--

- Deidara, não o mate!—veio a ordem de Itachi—Ele pode ser bem útil.

Deidara retirou a kunai do pescoço de Iruka. Puxou o professor pela gola da camisa, o colocando de pé. Girou o corpo de Iruka, deixando o moreno de costas para si e prendeu os braços dele com suas mãos, mantendo-os nas costas do professor.

- Agora, Kakashi-san. Onde está a Jinchuriki de Nove Caudas?—perguntou Itachi, seus olhos vermelhos com algumas manchas pretas e fixos no olho negro de Kakashi que estava descoberto.

"_Sharingan!" _pensou o ex-gângster.

--

Assim que Sasuke chegou à entrada do orfanato levou um susto duplo. Primeiro por ver o orfanato destruído, segundo por ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz bem conhecida.

- Sasuke!—Naruto vinha correndo pela lateral da casa indo na direção de Sasuke.

O moreno correu em direção a entrada da casa tentando fugir de Naruto. Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu, que não estavam entendo nada, seguiram o Uchiha. Naruto também.

--

Itachi ia atacar Kakashi novamente quando ouviu seu nome vindo detrás de si.

- Itachi!

- Há quanto tempo, Sasuke.

- Sasuke!

- Naruto!—Iruka exclamou. Itachi se virou.

Viu o rapaz de pele morena, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis atrás de seu irmão.

- A Jinchuriki de Nove Caudas.

Naruto ficou confuso.

Itachi se aproximou, passando por Sasuke e parando na frente de Naruto.

- Você vem conosco, Naruto-kun.

Naruto recuou um passo.

Aproveitando que seu irmão estava prestando atenção em Naruto, Sasuke tentou atacá-lo com um soco. Itachi segurou seu pulso, o torcendo e depois deu uma joelhada em seu estômago. O deixou caído no chão.

- Deidara, solte esse homem. Já temos o que queríamos. Vamos levar a experiência do Yondaime conosco.

Deidara soltou Iruka, que caiu com um gemido de dor. Desceu as escadas e foi na direção de Itachi.

Nesse momento o som de sirenes foi ouvido. Itachi e Deidara se entreolharam. Tentaram pegar Naruto, mas foram impedidos por Kakashi. O barulho de sirenes se aproximava. Seguiram em direção à saída, sumindo dos terrenos do orfanato Konoha.

Sasuke se levantou e olhou de Naruto para o rastro de seu irmão. Fez um sinal para que seus parceiros o seguissem e também foi em direção à saída.

- Sasuke—Naruto chamou.

- Me esqueça, Naruto—o Uchiha disse frio e sem se virar para encarar o loiro. Junto com Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu saiu das dependências do orfanato.

- Naruto, você está bem?—Iruka se aproximava do local da luta.

Naruto apenas assentiu.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Iruka se entreolharam.

- Iruka-sensei?

- Sim, Naruto-kun?

- O quê é a Jinchuriki?

Iruka olhou para Kakashi.

--

Assim que viu Itachi e Deidara deixarem o orfanato, Sai voltou a segui-los. Havia assistido toda a luta. Cumprira sua missão, descobrira quem era a Jinchuriki. Devia retornar para a base da ANBU Ne, mas então por que não conseguia deixar de seguir Itachi?

--

Sasuke estava andando calmamente em direção a saída de Londres. Seus parceiros vinham a suas costas.

- Sasuke?—chamou Karin.

- Hum?

- Quem era aquele que você tentou atacar no orfanato Konoha?

- Meu irmão. Aquele que vou matar.

Karin ficou em silêncio.

- E o garoto que te chamou?—perguntou Suigetsu.

Sasuke demorou um tempo para responder.

- Meu passado.

Os quatro continuaram o trajeto em silêncio.

Seis

**Notas da Autora:** Ok, quem quiser me matar por causa da demora, por favor, faça isso via review sim? E de uma forma leve, onegai.

Desculpem-me pela imensa demora. Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. No próximo aparecerá a explicação para Jinchuriki e Sharingan de acordo com o contexto dessa história.

E é claro:

**POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS! MESMO SE JÁ LEU E JÁ DEIXOU REVIEW O QUÊ QUE CUSTA DEIXAR MAIS UNZINHO SÓ PRA FAZER UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ, HEIN??E QUEM LEU PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ DEIXA REVIEW TAMBÉM NÃO CUSTA NADA! ONEGAI!!**

**VALEU GALERA E ESPERO QUE QUEM ESTÁ ACOMPANHANDO E GOSTANDO CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO E GOSTANDO! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Lavi Black**


	7. Chapter 7 Segredos X Verdades

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo VII – Segredos x Verdades**_

O céu estava nublado, o cinza entristecido era como um espelho para os sentimentos de algumas almas. Almas que, apenas agora, nesse dia de tempestade começavam a se conhecer. A verdade sobre si mesmas era revelada. Lágrimas eram derramadas, a dor dilacerava o coração. Confusão, sofrimento, solidão. Cada alma sentia um sentimento diferente, mas igual em essência. Cada uma dessas seis almas tentava se encontrar. Encontrar seu próprio caminho no labirinto que era o jogo do destino.

O vento frio e úmido da tempestade batia na madeira do chalé de Iruka e fazia os vidros tremerem. Lá dentro estava quente devido à lareira acesa e por todo o chalé só havia três pessoas: Iruka, Kakashi e Naruto. Os outros professores e as outras crianças se encontravam em outros chalés na chácara. Os três estavam na sala, sentados em uma mesa redonda de madeira. Naruto observa a tempestade que caía enquanto Iruka e Kakashi se entreolhavam tentando descobrir como começar. O loiro suspirou e guiou o olhar para o rosto de seu sensei. O observou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de sério, perguntar:

- O que é Jinchuriki?--a voz do garoto saiu baixa quase como um sussurro, mas séria e com uma leve sombra de desespero.

Iruka desviou o olhar de Kakashi para Naruto. Suspirou e fitou o aluno. Estava sério.

- Jinchuriki é o nome de uma experiência do cientista Namikaze Minato, mais conhecido como Yondaime.

- Aquele cientista que morreu por causa de uma experiência que deu errado?

- Sim, Naruto. Namikaze-san morreu vítima de sua experiência, Kyuubi. Um vírus que aumenta a capacidade física das pessoas.

- Kyuubi era capaz de aumentar a força física de qualquer pessoa. --continuou Kakashi. Naruto voltou seu olhar para ele. --Mas com o tempo essa pessoa perdia o controle de si mesma e destruía tudo o que via pela frente. Era um vírus muito perigoso.

- Depois de ter falhado em várias tentativas de parar o vírus, Namikase-san não viu outra maneira de detê-lo a não ser destruí-lo. --retomou Iruka.

- O vírus Kyuubi já tinha matado várias pessoas, Naruto. --a fala voltou a Kakashi--Todos que entraram em contato com ele acabaram mortos. E para evitar mais destruição, o Yondaime resolveu destruí-lo.

- Só que mais uma vez ele falhou. --Iruka retomou a fala. --O vírus se mostrou muito resistente e Namikaze-san não conseguiu destruí-lo.--o professor ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.--Então, para evitar que o vírus Kyuubi matasse ou ferisse mais alguém ou até mesmo caísse em mãos erradas Namikaze-san criou um modo de selá-lo. Utilizando uma criança ele a infectou com o vírus Kyuubi, mas logo em seguida ele injetou uma espécie de soro que mantinha o vírus em estado de animação suspensa e sem prejudicar a criança.

- Só que esse último recurso teve um preço. --disse Kakashi. --O próprio Yondaime acabou infectado pelo vírus Kyuubi que não reagiu bem ao seu organismo e o matou. --o ex-gangster fez uma pausa--A criança que o Yondaime utilizou era o próprio filho que recebeu o nome de Jinchuriki.

- Era você. --veio a voz de Iruka. Lá fora um trovão rugiu no céu.

Naruto largou o corpo na cadeira. Estava em choque. Não sabia o que sentia. Estava confuso, seu coração doía. Em silêncio começou a chorar e aos poucos o som de seus soluços ecoava pelo chalé. Iruka aproximou sua cadeira da de Naruto e abraçou o garoto. O loiro imediatamente o agarrou e chorou ainda mais, encolhido no colo do professor.

Iruka olhou para Kakashi. O professor estava com os olhos marejados e tremia devido os espasmos que corriam pelo corpo de Naruto. Kakashi suspirou e baixou o olhar até Naruto. O garoto ainda não tinha ouvido toda a história.

------

Sob a fina garoa que caía sobre Londres Sasuke, Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu caminhavam seguindo o caminho que o Uchiha indicava. O moreno vinha na frente mantendo o olhar sempre no caminho que seguia. Ouvira dizer que aquele homem estava vivo. Precisava saber se era verdade. Se ele realmente estiver vivo talvez o diga como encontrar e matar Itachi.

- Sasuke?--Karin o chamou, mas o moreno não respondeu. --Sasuke?!--chamou um pouco mais alto.

O Uchiha apenas virou o pescoço ficando de perfil para a garota.

- Hum?

- Para onde vamos?--Karin perguntou.

- Paris.

- Hã?!--exclamou Suigetsu--Por que vamos para França?

- Há uma pessoa que eu quero encontrar e ela está lá.

- Seu irmão?

- Não, Suigetsu.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para frente dando a conversa por encerrada. A verdade era que o fato de aquela pessoa estar em Paris era apenas um palpite. Não tinha certeza se a encontraria lá.

- E como vamos para Paris?--a voz de Juugo chegou até os ouvidos de Sasuke.

- De avião. Ainda tenho um pouco da fortuna que minha família possuía.

Após as explicações serem dadas o silêncio se instalou. Sasuke olhou para o céu. A chuva ameaçava se tornar uma tempestade.

------

- Itachi-san?--Deidara chamou.

Os dois membros da Akatsuki se encontravam em um hotel no centro de Londres. Era um hotel simples, servia apenas para que eles passassem a noite. Na manhã seguinte partiriam de avião em direção à Berlim onde ficava a sede da Akatsuki.

- Sim, Deidara-san?

O Uchiha respondeu sem olhar para o companheiro de quarto. Haviam pedido um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. O loiro já estava deitado enquanto o moreno permanecia de pé colocando uma capa negra de couro sobre suas roupas, também escuras.

- Vai sair? Na chuva, un?

- Sim. --respondeu e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Tem certeza?--perguntou o loiro. --Não prefere ficar aqui, un?--sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sim e não. --respondeu as duas perguntas sem emoção saindo do quarto.

Deidara suspirou enquanto virava o corpo, ficando de lado na cama. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Itachi caminhou pelas ruas de Londres sentindo a chuva cair em seu corpo molhando seu cabelo e sua pele. Não se importou. Andou por vários minutos até chegar a um parque. Estava deserto devido à chuva. Caminhou na grama e por entre as árvores em silêncio. Pensava na vida que levava, nos crimes que cometera e no motivo que o levara a se jogar na vida que agora levava. Suspirou acariciando uma rosa branca. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um barulho conhecido à suas costas.

- Ainda me seguindo, ANBU Ne?--perguntou sem se virar.

Atrás do Uchiha, Sai estava parado sorrindo falsamente como de costume. A capa negra que usava ocultava e protegia seu corpo da chuva, mas seu rosto e cabelo estavam encharcados.

- Tenho que prendê-lo, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi se virou, seus olhos vermelhos como sangue. _"Sharingan."_ pensou o ANBU Ne.

- Me prender? Duvido que consiga.

O sorriso falso de Sai aumentou. Em um segundo ele sumiu do campo de visão de Itachi para no segundo seguinte estar com uma kunai encostada na garganta de Itachi. O Uchiha nem piscou. Colocou a mão no tórax do rapaz e a outra no pulso que segurava a kunai. O empurrou em direção ao chão. Sai caiu de costas na grama com o Uchiha sobre si com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura o segurando pelo tórax e imobilizando seu pulso, os rostos a centímetros de distância. O sorriso na face do ANBU Ne desapareceu e os olhos negros inexpressivos fitavam os frios olhos vermelho sangue do Akatsuki acima de si.

Itachi apenas observava o rapaz. Desde a primeira vez que se encontraram não conseguira tirar o ANBU Ne da cabeça. Os modos dele, o sorriso falso. Tudo. Aquele menino não saia da sua cabeça! Sem que percebesse Itachi foi se aproximando ainda mais do garoto, que o olhava em um misto de confusão e seriedade. A chuva caía molhando os dois. Itachi encostou seus lábios nos lábios de Sai. O ANBU Ne estranhou a atitude do Uchiha, mas não o repeliu. Sentiu a língua de Itachi pedir passagem para entrar em sua boca e a concedeu. Fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo. Pôde notar a diferença de temperatura. Seus lábios, seu corpo estava frio enquanto os lábios, o corpo do Uchiha estava quente. Em questão de segundos o beijo já estava intenso e profundo. Quando a falta de ar se fez presente, Itachi separou os lábios e observou o garoto abaixo de si. O rosto um pouco confuso, a boca levemente aberta molhada pela chuva. _"Belo..."_. Ao se dar conta do que pensou e do que estava fazendo o Uchiha rapidamente se levantou e se afastou do parque. Sai tentou segurá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

O ANBU Ne permaneceu no parque, sob a chuva, tentando entender o que acontecera. Por que Itachi o beijara?

Itachi correu o mais rápido que pôde de volta para o hotel. Subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto que dividia com Deidara. Abriu a porta do aposento ofegante. Respirou fundo e andou até a cama. Se deitou e fechou os olhos. _"O quê eu fiz? Por que eu...?"_

- Itachi-san, un?--a voz sonolenta de Deidara na cama ao lado o chamou de volta a realidade.

- O quê, Deidara?

- Está tudo bem, un?

- Sim.--respondeu de modo sério.

Deidara não voltou a chamá-lo. Itachi não ligou. Logo adormeceu. Com a imagem do ANBU Ne em sua mente e seus dedos tocando seus lábios.

- Sai...

------

- Naruto?--Kakashi chamou.

Naruto já havia se acalmado. A tempestade dera uma trégua em Norwich. Naruto não respondeu ao chamado do ex-gangster. Apenas levantou os olhos e o observou.

- Tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber. Aqueles dois homens que invadiram o orfanato são membros da Akatsuki, a maior máfia da Europa. A Akatsuki quer pegar você para poder usar o vírus Kyuubi que há em seu corpo. Esse foi o motivo que os levou a invadir o orfanato.

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio.

- E mais uma coisa. --o loiro fechou os olhos. Estava se sentindo péssimo. --O homem moreno que atacou Sasuke. --quando ouviu o nome do Uchiha Naruto abriu os olhos, mas não fitou Kakashi. --Era Uchiha Itachi, irmão de Sasuke.

Naruto se levantou do colo de Iruka e olhou para Kakashi. Estava sério apesar das claras marcas de choro em seu rosto.

- Irmão do Sasuke?

------

No aeroporto de Heathrow, Sasuke, Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu esperavam a chamada para o embarque. Sasuke mantinha os olhos na pista, internamente desejava estar certo sobre aquela pessoa estar em Paris.

Atrás e um pouco afastado do moreno o resto do grupo o observava.

- De agora em diante. --a voz do Uchiha chamou a atenção dos outros. --... Seremos conhecidos como _"Taka"._

-----

**N.A.: Desculpem-me pela imensa demora. ^_^"**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. No próximo capítulo: a explicação sobre os olhos vermelhos de Itachi.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.**


	8. Chapter 8 Resultados x Convites

_**Seis**_

_**Capítulo VIII – Resultados x Convites**_

O clima de inverno dominava Paris. O vento frio batia na pele e arrepiava o corpo, o fazendo tremer. Com blusas de frio, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu desembarcaram no aeroporto de Orly. Juntos caminhavam em direção à saída quando foram abordados por dois homens. Um deles era alto, tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos prateados e curtos e olhos em um tom de lilás. Um sorriso que pairava entre o sarcástico e o sádico brincava em seu rosto. O outro era um pouco mais baixo, tinha a pele branca, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. Sua face estava séria. Ambos aparentavam ser jovens, usavam ternos pretos e tinham jeito de seguranças. O ruivo olhou Sasuke de cima abaixo antes de falar:

- Uchiha Sasuke?

- Depende. Quem são vocês?--Sasuke respondeu desconfiado e frio.

- Temos ordens de escoltá-lo.--o ruivo falava calmamente.

- Ordens de quem?

- De Madara-sama.

Sasuke riu.

- Nunca ouvi falar.--disse desdenhoso.

- Tem certeza?--perguntou o ruivo sem mudar o tom de voz.

- Você não veio à Paris procurar por ele, hein pirralho?--pela primeira vez o de cabelos prateados se pronunciou. Seu tom de voz era divertido.

O sorriso na face de Sasuke sumiu e em sua face uma expressão séria assumiu.

- Quem são vocês?--perguntou novamente.

- Eu sou Sasori.--respondeu o ruivo.--Ele é Hidan.--apontou o parceiro.--Estes são seus parceiros?--indicou os três jovens atrás de Sasuke.

- Sim.--respondeu o Uchiha.

- Como se chamam?

Os três ficaram em silêncio, observando o ruivo antes de responder.

- Karin.

- Juugo.

- Suigetsu.

O rapaz chamado Hidan riu levemente.

- Como Madara-sama disse.

- Como Madara descobriu que eu vinha para cá?

- Ele tem seus meios.--disse o ruivo--Nos acompanhe, Sasuke.

Sasuke não se moveu.

- Ô moleque!--Hidan chamou--Você não veio aqui ver Madara? Então ande logo, porra!

Sasori suspirou discretamente. Odiava o jeito do companheiro.

Sasuke assentiu com um aceno da cabeça e começou a andar. Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu o acompanharam.

------

- Irmão do Sasuke?--Naruto repetiu a pergunta.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua e se transformado em uma fina garoa. O menino de olhos azuis encarava o ex-gângster seria e decididamente.

- Exatamente.--respondeu Kakashi.

- Lembra-se de que lhe disse que quem havia assassinado a família do Sasuke-kun fora o irmão dele?--perguntou Iruka.

- Lembro.

- Então, Sasuke odeia o irmão.--disse Kakashi.

Naruto se lembrou do que Sasuke havia lhe dito na última vez que conversaram. "_Minha família foi morta pelo meu próprio irmão! E hoje eu o odeio mais que tudo! Se pudesse o matava!"_

- Sasuke quer matá-lo...--sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

- Sim.--concordou Kakashi.--Por isso ele fugiu do orfanato. Para ir atrás do irmão. No momento, a única coisa que existe na cabeça do Sasuke é vingança.

- Você disse que Itachi é membro da Akatsuki e que ela é a maior máfia da Europa.

- Sim.

- Isso não significa perigo para o Sasuke?

- Com certeza.

Naruto ficou em silêncio. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Então vou pará-lo.

- O quê?!--Kakashi e Iruka perguntaram simultaneamente.

Naruto abriu os olhos. Encarava Kakashi.

- Eu vou parar o Sasuke. Vou fazer com que ele esqueça essa história de vingança.

- Naruto!--Iruka chamou. O garoto se virou para o sensei.--Isso é perigoso! Além do mais você é o objetivo da Akatsuki! Correrá muito mais perigo indo atrás do Sasuke do que se apenas tentasse fugir da Akatsuki.

O menino loiro olhava para o professor, mas não o via. O que via era o que sua mente mostrava. Os olhos, os toques, o beijo de Sasuke. Aquela noite...A última noite. Olhou nos olhos do professor.

- Não me importo. Eu vou atrás do Sasuke e vou trazê-lo de volta.--sua voz era firme e decidida, assim como seu olhar.

- Se é assim, há algo que você precisa saber sobre os Uchiha.--disse Kakashi.

Naruto se virou para o outro homem.

- E o que é?

------

Itachi e Deidara chegaram à mansão da Akatsuki. Era uma mansão antiga que ficava em uma área afastada do centro de Berlim. Era feita de pedra, com portas feitas de carvalho, três andares, rodeada por um enorme jardim e havia várias árvores ao redor. Assim que entraram encontraram seus colegas reunidos na sala de estar. Era uma sala ampla com três sofás de três lugares colocados no centro. Um à frente da tv e dois nas laterais, formando uma espécie de U. Atrás dos sofás ficava a escada que dava acesso aos outros andares. As paredes eram decoradas com quadros que retratavam paisagens naturais. Atrás da tv ficava a porta de carvalho que era ladeada por duas grandes janelas que davam uma bela vista para o jardim.

- Já voltaram?--um rapaz sentado no sofá em frente a tv perguntou. Sorria e estranhamente tinha a pele em um tom azulado assim como seus cabelos. Seus dentes eram afiados e lembravam dentes de tubarão. Vestia um sobretudo igual ao de Itachi e Deidara.

Os recém chegados apenas confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Que bom que retornaram.--uma voz suave foi ouvida vinda das escadas.

O loiro e o moreno olharam e viram uma jovem mulher de pé no topo da escada. Era muito bonita. Tinha a pele branca, cabelos curtos e lisos em um tom azulado, olhos claros e uma flor de origami enfeitava seu cabelo. Assim como os rapazes, vestia um sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas.

- Konan.--cumprimentaram Itachi e Deidara.

- O Líder quer falar com vocês.--Konan apontou em direção ao corredor.

Itachi e Deidara subiram. Acompanharam a companheira até um quarto no final do corredor do lado esquerdo. A moça bateu na porta e esperou.

- Quem é?--uma voz grave veio de dentro do quarto.

- Konan.--a mulher respondeu--Itachi e Deidara retornaram.

- Deixe-os entrar.

Konan abriu a porta e deixou que os dois rapazes entrassem. A fechou logo após a passagem deles. Estava se afastando do quarto quando encontrou com outro companheiro. Este usava uma máscara laranja decorada com uma espiral que a fazia lembrar um pirulito.

- Itachi-senpai e Deidara-senpai vão falar com Líder-sama?--perguntou o rapaz. Sua voz era fina e infantil.

- Isso não lhe interessa, Tobi.--Konan respondeu enquanto passava direto pelo rapaz.

Tobi ficou parado, em silêncio, observando a porta do quarto do Líder.

------

Sai se encontrava ajoelhado no galho de uma árvore. Observava uma mansão. _"Então esse é esconderijo da Akatsuki?" _pensou.

------

- E o que é?--perguntou Naruto.

Kakashi ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos antes de suspirar e responder.

- O Clã Uchiha é um clã muito antigo, famoso e poderoso. Seus membros são conhecidos por sua força, inteligência, habilidade e poder. Mas há mais uma coisa que faz dos Uchiha um clã famoso. Um único detalhe. Um detalhe chamado _Sharingan._

- Sharingan? O que é isso?--Naruto perguntou confuso.

- Sharingan é uma habilidade especial pertencente apenas ao Clã Uchiha.--explicou Kakashi--É uma habilidade transmitida de geração a geração através do sangue. Uma habilidade que é chamada de _Kekkei Genkai._

- Então apenas os Uchihas possuem esse Sharingan?

- Sim, Naruto.

- E o que esse Sharingan faz?

- Ele permite ler com mais clareza os movimentos do oponente, podendo até prevê-los. Assim o Uchiha pode se esquivar e/ou contra-atacar.

- Como o Sharingan pode ler os movimentos do oponente?

- Isso é um mistério. São raras as informações existentes sobre o Sharingan. Mas é fato: o Sharingan permite ler os movimentos do oponente e pertence apenas ao Clã Uchiha.

- Somente os Uchiha mesmo?

- Sim...--respondeu Kakashi. Sua voz saiu baixa e, discretamente, passou a mão por cima do olho oculto com um lenço.

Nesse momento, batidas foram ouvidas. Todos se voltaram para a porta.

- Deve ser Hayate.--Iruka se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

O professor abriu a porta e assim que seus olhos identificaram aquele que batia sua face assumiu uma expressão assustada.

- Jiraya-sama!--exclamou.

------

Sasuke e sua equipe seguiram Hidan e Sasori até uma mansão ao norte de Paris. Os enviados de Madara saíram com os quatro jovens do aeroporto e seguiram até um estacionamento onde pegaram um carro e seguiram para a mansão. Em silêncio. Tanto Sasori quanto Hidan nada disseram durante todo o caminho. Ao chegarem à mansão fizeram os quatro jovens descerem e os escoltaram por todo o jardim que cercava a propriedade e os guiaram até o interior da mansão onde seguiram até a sala principal. Lá chegando, pararam.

A sala era grande e bem decorada. No centro havia uma grande mesa de madeira com mais ou menos doze lugares. As paredes eram pintadas de branco e decoradas com espelhos e quadros emoldurados com ouro. Todos os móveis existentes no aposento, mesas menores e estantes, eram feitos de madeiras. Os objetos decorativos eram de ouro.

Sentado na extrema ponta da mesa e de costas para os recém chegados, estava um homem. Quando entraram na sala, Hidan e Sasori se ajoelharam.

- Madara-sama.--disseram.

- Hidan. Sasori. Bom trabalho. Estão dispensados.

Os dois assentiram com um leve movimento de cabeça e se levantaram. Ao passar por Sasuke, Hidan riu baixinho e no mesmo tom provocou.

- Vamos ver do que você é capaz, moleque.

Assim que Hidan e Sasori se retiraram o homem sentado se levantou e se virou para o grupo na outra ponta da mesa. O homem possuía a pele branca, cabelos lisos e negros que iam até seus ombros, olhos negros e profundos. Sorriu para os jovens:

- Há quanto tempo, Sasuke.

- Madara.

O homem chamado Madara começou a se movimentar, andando na lateral da mesa, indo em direção à Sasuke.

- Vejo que já formou uma equipe. Presumo que esteja mesmo querendo matar Itachi.

- É claro que quero matá-lo.--Sasuke respondeu friamente.

- Se seu alvo é Itachi-kun, por que veio até mim?--Madara parou na metade da mesa.

Sasuke continuava sério e frio.

- Quero saber onde ele está.

- E o que o leva a crer que eu sei onde Itachi-kun está?

- Ele foi seu aluno! Você era a pessoa mais próxima a ele!

Madara sorriu enigmático.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun, mas não sei onde Itachi-kun está.

Sasuke respirou fundo discretamente. Ele sabia. Aquele homem...Aquele homem estava brincando consigo!

------

Ao entrarem no quarto, Itachi e Deidara se ajoelharam. O aposento estava mergulhado na escuridão. Apenas duas ou três velas estavam acesas e espalhas, iluminando precariamente o lugar. Ao contrário de um quarto comum, o quarto do Líder não possuía cama ou guarda roupa, nenhum móvel típico de um quarto podia ser visto. Ali só havia uma poltrona no fundo, encostada na parede e uma estante perto da janela, esta fechada. O Líder estava sentado na poltrona, sua face e corpo cobertos pelas sombras.

- Líder-sama.--Deidara e Itachi pronunciaram.

- Fico feliz com o retorno de vocês.--a voz grave e séria do homem sentado foi ouvida.--Tiveram sucesso em sua missão?

- Não, senhor.--respondeu Deidara.

- O que houve?--o tom de voz do Líder não mudou.

- Hatake Kakashi, com aliados, impediu que capturássemos a Jinchuriki.--continuou o loiro.

- Hatake Kakashi?--repetiu o homem--Aquele homem está mesmo com a Jinchuriki?

- Sim, senhor.

- Não há problema. Teremos outras oportunidades de capturar a Jinchuriki.

Os dois rapazes ajoelhados assentiram com um leve movimento da cabeça.

- Gostariam de reportar mais alguma coisa?--perguntou o Líder.

Deidara olhou discretamente para Itachi antes de responder.

- Durante uma parte do percurso até Londres nós fomos seguidos, senhor. Por um ANBU Ne.

- Então a ANBU Ne está de olho em nós?

- Presumo que sim, Líder-sama.--concordou o loiro.

- A ANBU Ne está de olho em nós ou em _você_, Itachi-san?

Embora não pudesse ver o rosto de seu líder, Itachi podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si.

- Receio que a ANBU Ne esteja de olho em mim, Líder-sama. Desde que abandonei a Inglaterra, Danzou tem feito de tudo para tentar me prender.

- Foi o que pensei. O que aconteceu com o ANBU Ne que te seguia, Itachi-san?

Bastou ouvir a pergunta para que Itachi se lembrasse do que acontecera entre ele e o ANBU Ne naquele parque, na chuva, em Londres. O beijo. A pele fria daquele garoto, o olhar confuso, o gosto daquela boca...Afastou esses pensamentos e respondeu:

- Eu o eliminei, senhor.

- Acho bom.--disse o Líder.--De tudo, fizeram um bom trabalho. Estão dispensados.

Os dois rapazes assentiram e se retiraram.

Já fora do quarto do Líder, Deidara chamou a atenção de Itachi.

- Itachi-san, tem algo que venho querendo te perguntar desde que saímos daquele orfanato.

- E o que é, Deidara?--o Uchiha nem sequer olhou o companheiro.

- Quem é aquele menino que te atacou? Por que ele te atacou?

Itachi não respondeu. Em sua mente repassava o tal ataque. E como se tivesse dado pause em um filme a face daquele que o atacara ficou gravada em sua mente. Abaixou os olhos. Sabia as respostas daquelas perguntas.

------

- Jiraya-sama!--Iruka exclamou.

Parado na porta do chalé estava um homem de cabelos longos e brancos, olhos escuros vestindo um terno negro. Sorria.

- Há quanto tempo, Iruka. Posso entrar?

- Claro.--o professor deu espaço para que o homem entrasse e em seguida fechou a porta.

O homem chamado Jiraya entrou no chalé e imediatamente reparou nas pessoas que ali havia.

- Kakashi.

- Jiraya.

Naruto procurou Iruka com o olhar.

- Quem é esse homem, sensei?

Iruka sorriu.

- Esse homem é Jiraya-sama, um famoso lutador de artes marciais. É um grande amigo e foi ele quem me ajudou a fundar o orfanato.--Iruka se virou para Jiraya--Este é Uzumaki Naruto.

- Prazer.--cumprimentou Jiraya.

Naruto não respondeu.

- O quê faz aqui, Jiraya?--perguntou Kakashi.

- Soube que a Akatsuki invadiu o orfanato à procura da Jinchuriki.

- Foi isso que aconteceu.--concordou o ex-gângster.

- Logo imaginei que Iruka viria para cá, então aqui estou.--o homem de cabelos brancos não abandonava o sorriso.

- Por quê?--o tom de Kakashi era bem sério.

- Porque quero treinar a Jinchuriki.

- Me treinar?--se intrometeu Naruto--Por quê?

- Se eu conheço a Akatsuki. _E eu conheço_.--Jiraya olhou bem para Kakashi ao dizer a última frase.--Eles não vão desistir de tentar te pegar. Acho melhor que você esteja preparado, assim saberá se defender na próxima vez.

Naruto olhava seriamente para Jiraya.

- Eu sei lutar. Asuma-sensei me ensinou.

Jiraya riu levemente.

- Asuma é um excelente _ninja_, mas eu sei que sou melhor. E sei que a Akatsuki não vai querer só te capturar, vai querer te matar. E ainda, sei que o que você sabe agora é pouco comparado ao que eles sabem.

Naruto não respondeu. Em sua mente repassava tudo o que Kakashi e Iruka haviam lhe dito. Ele corria perigo, a Akatsuki queria capturá-lo por causa do vírus Kyuubi, ele queria ir atrás de Sasuke, o perigo seria maior. _"É...acho melhor eu me preparar"._ Pensou.

Vendo que um discreto sorriso nascia na face bronzeada do menino, Jiraya perguntou:

- O quê me diz, Naruto?

------

Sasuke sabia que Madara estava brincando com ele. Ele sabia e isso o irritava. Mas ele não podia se deixar abalar. Não podia!

- Tem certeza?--perguntou.

- Acha que estou mentindo Sasuke-kun?

- Eu sei que está.--respondeu desafiadoramente--Também sei que Itachi entrou para a Akatsuki. Onde ele está, Madara?--Sasuke estava começando a perder a paciência.

Madara ficou em silêncio.

- Se eu lhe disser, você irá atrás dele?

- É claro!

- Então irá morrer.

A equipe de Sasuke se assustou diante da afirmativa de Madara. Sasuke fingiu não se abalar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você é mais fraco do que Itachi, isso eu posso ver claramente.--o tom de voz de Madara era calmo e controlado.--Se o procurar agora será derrotado e se não for morto por ele, será morto pelos companheiros dele.

- E só por causa disso você não vai me dizer onde ele está.

- Eu não disse isso.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

- Itachi está em Berlim.--disse Madara.--E se quer mesmo derrotá-lo, eu tenho uma proposta para você.

- Que proposta?--perguntou Sasuke. Internamente estava aliviado por ter conseguido aquilo que queria.

- Deixe-me treiná-lo.

A proposta surpreendeu Sasuke.

- Me treinar?

- Não só a você, mas a toda sua equipe.--enquanto falava Madara ativou o Sharingan e isso não passou despercebido por Sasuke.--Deixe-me ensiná-los o que sei. Deixe-me prepará-los para enfrentar a Akatsuki.

Sasuke não respondeu.

- O quê me diz Sasuke?

------

A noite já era alta e Sai continuava no mesmo lugar. Estava deitado sobre o galho da árvore observando as estrelas quando foi surpreendido pela aparição de um rapaz acima de si.

Com uma mão Itachi se apoiava no tronco da árvore, com as pernas se apoiava no galho. Tinha Sai entre suas pernas e com a mão livre segurou firmemente no cabelo negro, forçando o menino a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sai não se mexia nem reagia. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, não conseguia. Estava hipnotizado pela presença de Itachi.

O Uchiha colocou ainda mais força na mão que apertava o cabelo negro. O ANBU Ne gemeu de dor. Foi o suficiente. Itachi não se controlou.

Beijou Sai.

------

**Notas da Autora:**** Eu sei que mereço morrer pela demora, mas vejam pelo lado bom: este capítulo tá bem grandinho né? Eu até expliquei o Sharingan nesse contexto! E apareceram novos personagens: Sasori, Hidan, Madara, o Líder, Konan, Jiraya! =D**

***autora tentando não morrer***

**Enfim, peço sinceras desculpas pela demora. Bloqueio criativo é fogo ¬¬**

**Peço a aqueles que leram que reparem nos nomes que aparecem em cada grupo, pois revela uma ligação que ainda não foi falada abertamente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E que continuem acompanhando a história.**

**Por fim, o de sempre:**

**POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS. CRÍTICAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS.**

**Obrigada,**

**Lavi Black.**


	9. Chapter 9 Insanidade x Paixões

**Seis**

**Capítulo IX – Insanidade x Paixões**

**Insanidade: **_1. Qualidade de insano. 2. Demência, loucura, insânia._

**Paixão: **_1. Sentimento ou emoção levados a um alto grau de intensidade. 2. Amor Ardente._

**3 anos depois**

Aquilo era loucura e ele sabia. Era pura e simplesmente loucura. E ele era o maior de todos os loucos. Ninguém em boa capacidade mental se envolveria no que ele se envolveu, no jogo de máscaras e ilusões em que ele se jogara. Pensar assim o fazia rir. Ele vivia nesse tipo de jogo há dez anos ele apenas...havia subido o nível do _jogo._ Sua vida era um jogo. Um jogo insano.

Itachi deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do Sai enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pelo tronco do menino, fazendo a respiração do ANBU Ne se tornar irregular. Quando as mãos do Uchiha alcançaram a cintura fina puxaram o corpo e o jogaram na cama. Sai caiu com um baque mudo na cama, seus olhos negros fitaram o rosto do Akatsuki. Itachi, por sua vez, não conseguia controlar seu olhar. Seus olhos vermelhos percorriam todo o corpo jovem jogado na cama, desde seu rosto corado até seus pés descalços, passando pelo tórax alvo e nu tatuado com a marca vermelha de seus dedos e as pernas ainda cobertas pela calça preta. O Uchiha respirou fundo, aquele moleque o deixava _louco_! Louco de desejo, de paixão por aquele corpo jovem que ele assistira crescer e se desenvolver. Sem conseguir mais se controlar, Itachi retirou a camisa que usava, jogando-a em um canto insignificante do quarto e foi para cima de Sai, dominando o ninja com um beijo profundo e desesperado. Sai correspondeu ao beijo, agarrando-se as mechas negras que caiam sobre o corpo acima do seu.

Enquanto soltava a boca do ANBU Ne e deslizava seus lábios pelo tórax pálido, o Akatsuki pensava em como tinham sido loucos os últimos três anos. Desde que encontrara Sai naquele parque em Londres, não havia conseguido esquecer o menino. Ele povoava sua mente todo o tempo, o gosto da boca dele permanecia em sua própria boca despertando em si um desejo quase insano de senti-la novamente. E ele sabia que o ANBU Ne estava sempre o espreitando, o observando e isso era um teste para seu autocontrole. Porque ele precisava de muito autocontrole para não ir atrás do ninja e o tomar para si toda vez que o sentia por perto. Aos poucos, em segredo, ele foi se encontrando com o ANBU e a cada encontro ele tinha mais e mais do garoto entregue a si, até chegar ao ponto de ele sentir que o ninja o desejava tanto quanto ele próprio o desejava. E assim passaram os últimos três anos. Três anos de encontros secretos e noites de pura luxúria e paixão.

Itachi voltou a beijar Sai enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas pernas finas, apertando e sentindo a carne. Sai estava ofegante e precisava quebrar o beijo de tempos em tempos para poder respirar. Os toques de Itachi o deixavam facilmente sem fôlego, faziam seu corpo esquentar até o ponto em que ele sentia que estava pegando fogo. Esses três anos que passara nos braços de Itachi tinham sido insanos para o ninja. Sai sentia dentro de si nascerem sentimentos que nunca sentira, desejo, paixão, tudo isso borbulhava em seu peito e se misturava o fazendo querer mais e mais os toques, o beijo do Uchiha. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sentia como se estivesse ficando _louco_.

Itachi parou com as mãos na cintura do garoto, seus dedos se intrometendo pelo cós da calça negra e deslizando o tecido pela pele macia até o retirar, deixando Sai apenas com uma boxer branca justa. Subiu sua boca até a orelha do ninja, beijando e mordendo, escutando, deliciado, os baixos e roucos gemidos que deixavam a boca fina e as unhas que deslizavam por suas costas deixando marcas vermelhas, não que ele se importasse.

Sai deixou que suas mãos escorregassem das costas do Akatsuki até seus ombros e descerem pelo tórax definido. Suas unhas passavam levemente pela pele macia e quente, arranhando e excitando o mais velho. Sai fez esse percurso algumas vezes até que seus dedos pararam no cós da calça de Itachi e então foi a sua vez de retirar o pano do corpo do Uchiha, que o ajudou, já que se mantinha ajoelhado entre as pernas de Sai. Agora, ambos se encontravam apenas de boxer e era praticamente impossível esconderem todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

Itachi afastou o corpo, saindo da cama, sendo observando por olhos negros e profundos. O Uchiha ficou de pé e retirou a boxer que ainda usava, voltando para a cama e retirando a única peça que ainda restava no corpo do ninja.

O Akatsuki abraçou o ANBU Ne com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Sai retribuiu o abraço enquanto sentia uma mão de Itachi deslizar por seu corpo até sua abertura, começando a prepará-lo. O ninja gemia o nome do Akatsuki em uma voz baixa e rouca, quase como um suspiro de prazer. Itachi suspirava de desejo apenas de ouvir seu nome deixando aquela boca linda nesse tom tão excitante. Quando sentiu que garoto em seus braços já estava pronto se preparou. Colocou-se no meio das pernas abertas de Sai, que mantinha as pernas ao redor da cintura do Akatsuki. Itachi olhou Sai e foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Os olhos negros do ANBU Ne estavam brilhantes de desejo, a pele pálida estava tomada por um suave tom de vermelho, a boca estava entreaberta deixando sair uma ofegante respiração pelos lábios finos e trêmulos. O Uchiha se debruçou sobre o corpo do garoto e beijou os lábios finos de forma calma e apaixonada, aproveitando para começar a penetrar o corpo jovem.

Sai retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço de Itachi, sentindo o mais velho entrando em seu corpo, cada vez mais fundo. Quanto alcançou o limite Itachi parou, mas Sai mexeu a cintura indicando que o mais velho já podia continuar. Itachi sorriu em meio ao beijo e começou a se movimentar. Penetrava o corpo de Sai de forma firme e profunda, seus movimentos eram lentos e ele sabia que era assim que Sai gostava. Ele não estava reclamando, era assim que ele gostava também. Itachi gostava de possuir Sai de forma lenta para assim poder aproveitar tudo o que ele poderia lhe dar: seu gosto, seu toque, seu calor, tudo. Itachi queria possuir Sai completamente, de todas as formas.

Sai, por sua vez, gostava de ser tomado por Itachi, de sentir os braços fortes abraçando seu corpo, os lábios quentes deslizarem por sua pele enquanto o corpo maior se movia de forma lenta dentro de si. Itachi lhe proporcionava sensações que não conhecia ou entendia, mas era bom, ele gostava. Sai gostava de estar com Itachi. Ainda mais, assim tão perto...

Sentindo que estava perto do clímax, Itachi acelerou os movimentos de seu corpo enquanto sua boca devorava a de Sai de forma selvagem e apaixonada. Aproveitou para levar uma mão até o meio de seus corpos e massagear o membro do ANBU Ne para que assim chegassem juntos ao clímax.

Ao sentir a mão de Itachi em uma parte tão sensível de seu corpo, Sai quebrou o beijo jogando a cabeça para trás gemendo o nome do Uchiha. Itachi sorriu diante dessa visão. O prazer era claro no rosto de Sai e, de alguma forma, Itachi sentia prazer em proporcionar prazer a Sai. Em pouco tempo, os dois chegaram ao limite. Juntos.

Itachi caiu em cima de Sai, que abraçou o corpo maior. O Uchiha apoiou a cabeça no peito do mais novo, o som dos batimentos cardíacos do garoto chegando a seus ouvidos. Sorriu deixando que o cansaço o dominasse e o levasse para a terra dos sonhos.

Sai abraçou o corpo maior, deixando que suas mãos deslizassem pelas costas do Uchiha em uma suave carícia enquanto o cheiro do corpo em seus braços o envolvia e o levava para a escuridão.

E foram noites assim que aconteceram nos últimos três anos. Nos últimos três anos duas almas se entregaram uma à outra em total rendição e segredo. Foram três anos de _insanidade_ para os dois lados. Não que algum deles estivesse reclamando.

------

Velas. Sombras. O tilintar de kunais. Sangue. Corpos que se encontravam e se repeliam. Respirações. Olhares. Olhos vermelhos.

- Parem. – uma voz grave ecoou pelo aposento.

Sasuke e Juugo se afastaram. Madara se aproximou.

- É o suficiente por hoje. Estão dispensados.

Os dois jovens assentiram com um leve movimento de cabeça. Em silêncio, Sasuke se retirou da área de treinamento.

O jovem Uchiha caminhou lentamente pelos corredores da mansão. Sua respiração se normalizava aos poucos, seu corpo estava levemente dolorido. Passou a mão pela nuca e suspirou.

Fazia três anos que morava e treinava com Madara. Não era ruim, mas também não era bom. Havia algo naquele homem que definitivamente desagradava Sasuke, como se uma aura que envolvesse o corpo do homem e repelisse qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. O jovem Uchiha não confiava nem um pouco em seu sensei. Mas não podia reclamar. Madara era um ótimo sensei. Era poderoso, habilidoso e possuía o Sharingan. Sasuke ativara o próprio Sharingan há dois anos. Ele havia crescido, suas habilidades evoluíram. Em breve estaria pronto para enfrentar Itachi.

Chegou em seu quarto. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, parou. Ouviu vozes no corredor. Karin e Suigetsu discutiam. Pra variar. O Uchiha sorriu. Ele não era o único que tinha evoluído. Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo também tinham. Cada um estava mais poderoso de acordo com a própria habilidade. Suigetsu era mestre com a katana, sempre lutava com uma, a mesma que o Uchiha tinha visto com o rapaz no dia em que se conheceram. Juugo lutava mais no estilo corpo a corpo e era muito hábil, muito forte. Karin era boa com localização. Tinha bons olhos, reflexos e boa intuição para saber onde o inimigo estava. Era uma habilidade muito útil em combate.

Sasuke entrou no quarto. Retirou a camiseta azul que vestia e a jogou em cima de uma cadeira. Olhou para a cama. Sentia-se muito cansado e dormir parecia uma excelente idéia. Mas assim que deu um passo em direção a cama, parou, como se tivesse levado um choque. E ele tinha. Um choque de memórias.

_Suas roupas espalhadas pela cama. A mochila em sua mão. Batidas em sua porta. Uma voz._

_- Posso entrar?_

O jovem Uchiha balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar naquele dia. Não queria pensar _nele._ Jogou o corpo na cama, deitando de bruços. O rosto escondido no colchão. Não queria lembrar de Naruto, mas parecia impossível! Sua mente era invadida pelas imagens do orfanato, pelas lembranças que tinha daquele lugar. Pelas lembranças _dele_. Os olhos azuis, a pele bronzeada, os cabelos loiros, o sorriso fácil. Sasuke fechou os olhos. Não queria lembrar de Naruto! Não dele! Não queria lembrar! Não do rapaz que _amava_... O Uchiha admitia, lá no fundo e apenas para si mesmo, que havia se apaixonado pelo loiro, que _amava_ Naruto. Mas ele não se deixaria envolver por aquele sentimento. Não podia. No momento em que deixara o orfanato havia desistido de tudo. Tudo. Não poderia voltar atrás agora. Nem por amor.

E envolvido pelas lembranças, o jovem Uchiha foi se deixando levar para o mundo dos sonhos enquanto uma única e solitária lágrima escorria por sua face.

------

- Continue Naruto! – a voz comandava.

Naruto parou de socar o saco de areia e olhou para seu sensei. Ambos estavam em uma academia em Londres. O menino havia voltado para a capital com o novo sensei há três anos. O loiro olhou para o professor. Cerrou os olhos. E explodiu:

- SEU VELHO TARADO! QUER PARAR DE OLHAR AS MENINAS NA GINÁSTICA E PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NO MEU TREINAMENTO?!

Jiraya olhou para o menino. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu já não disse para não me chamar de velho tarado?

- Mas você é! – respondeu o rapaz – Um Ero-sennin!

Jiraya fez pouco caso da braveza do menino. E continuou observando as moças da ginástica na sala ao lado. Como a sala onde ele e Naruto estavam era separada por um simples vidro da sala das moças, ele aproveitava, claro. Naruto bufou e voltou a treinar seus socos e chutes.

Fazia três anos que vivia com Jiraya e nesses três anos, o Ero-sennin, que era como Naruto costumava chamar Jiraya, o treinara. O menino loiro havia crescido, se tornado um rapaz. Já tinha dezessete anos e nem por um minuto havia esquecido o porquê de ter retornado a Londres. A Akatsuki. Sasuke. Queria trazer Sasuke de volta, não se importava com a Akatsuki. Ele queria Sasuke de volta!

Naruto parou o treino e segurou o saco de areia em suas mãos, encostou a testa na superfície dura e respirou fundo. Nesses três anos não parara de pensar em Sasuke. Não conseguia esquecer o moreno. Nem aquela noite. Às vezes, quando fechava os olhos, podia ver Sasuke olhando para ele, sorrindo para depois beijá-lo, podia sentir os toques do moreno como sentira naquela noite. E era bom! Bom demais para um sonho! Ele queria aquilo de verdade! Queria Sasuke ali, como ele! Ele queria Sasuke! O por quê? Este já existia em seu coração, mas o loiro tinha medo de olhar.

------

Iruka estava no chalé. As crianças brincavam no campo, monitoradas por Kurenai e Hayate. O professor riu. Não eram mais crianças, eram moças e rapazes. O tempo passara e suas crianças cresceram. O professor pegou um foto na estante. A observou e depois olhou em direção ao banheiro, de onde vinha o suave barulho do chuveiro. Kakashi tomava banho. Iruka sorriu voltando o olhar para a foto. Ficou observando a imagem em sua mão durante longos minutos. Entretido, não notou quando alguém se aproximou e o abraçou por trás.

- Kakashi! Que susto! – o professor suspirou enquanto sentia um corpo molhado encostar ao seu.

- Desculpe. Não era minha intenção te assustar. – o ex-gangster depositou um leve beijo na bochecha do homem em seus braços. Foi quando notou a foto nas mãos de Iruka.

- Eu já tinha visto essa foto. – disse – Me perguntei como a conseguiu.

- Em um jornal. De muito tempo atrás. – o professor sorriu.

- Para que ter uma foto desse lugar? – Kakashi perguntou enquanto pegava a foto do armazém das mãos do professor.

- Para me lembrar.

- Lembrar do que?

- De como conheci você.

Kakashi soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto colocava a foto em cima de uma mesa perto deles.

- Não foi lá um jeito muito bom de se conhecer uma pessoa. – desviou o olhar.

Iruka se virou em meio ao abraço, ficando de frente para Kakashi e passando os braços pelo pescoço deste.

- Não me refiro ao fato de você ter-me mantido preso. – disse suavemente.

Hatake ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se refere a quê, então?

- Ao incêndio. Foi depois dele que realmente te conheci.

Kakashi sorriu. Iruka retribuiu o sorriso. O ex-gangster ficava muito bonito quando sorria. Iruka adorava poder ver a face de Kakashi como agora, sem a máscara. O professor deslizou a mão pelo rosto pálido a sua frente, passando pelo olho vermelho. Nunca perguntara como Kakashi havia conseguido o Sharingan. Parecia ser um assunto doloroso para o outro, por isso preferia não perguntar nada.

Kakashi retribuiu o carinho, só que deslizando sua mão do rosto até a nuca de Iruka para em seguida beijá-lo. Docemente. Lentamente. Lembrava-se do incêndio, é claro. O incêndio que tomara o armazém onde mantinha Iruka como refém. Todos os seus subordinados morreram. Mas ele não. Iruka o salvara. Ele estava solto naquela hora e em vez de simplesmente fugir, ele resolveu ajudá-lo. Ele salvara sua vida. E desde aquele dia, Kakashi não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe de Iruka. Fora naquele dia, no meio daquele fogo, que ele se apaixonara pelo professor.

------

Madara andava calmamente pelos corredores daquela mansão. Seu andar era firme e sua postura emanava respeito. Parou em frente a uma porta, parecia ser a porta de um quarto. O homem bateu e aguardou. Uma voz veio de dentro dizendo para que entrasse. Foi o que Madara fez. Abriu a porta e entrou. A fechou cuidadosamente e se virou para o único presente naquele aposento. Olhou no fundo dos olhos arroxeados do rapaz de pé.

- Como vai, Pain? – cumprimentou.

- Madara-sama. – o rapaz fez uma pequena reverência.

- A Akatsuki já cumpriu seu objetivo?

- Ainda não. Mas não demorará muito para termos o vírus Kyuubi em nossas mãos.

- Assim espero. Confio em você como Líder da Akatsuki.

- Madara-sama. – uma segunda reverência.

Madara sorriu observando o rapaz. Seus planos iam muito bem. Só faltava capturar o menino que possuía o vírus Kyuubi em seu corpo. E ele sabia exatamente quem mandar para essa tarefa. _"Sasuke."_

------

No jardim da sede da Akatsuki, vários rapazes estavam reunidos. Dois com ternos negros e os outros com sobretudos negros decorados com nuvens vermelhas.

- Hidan. Sasori. Vocês por aqui? – uma risada.

- Fica na tua, Kisame! – Hidan revidou.

- O que Madara-sama veio fazer aqui? – um rapaz loiro perguntou.

- Não sabemos, Deidara. – disse Sasori.

Ao ouvir a voz do ruivo o loiro corou.

- Esse joguinho duplo é um saco.

- São os planos de Madara-sama, Hidan. – repreendeu Sasori.

- Foda-se. – respondeu o de cabelos prateados.

- E Sasuke? – um moreno perguntou.

- Vai bem. Está sob os cuidados de Madara-sama. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Preocupado com seu irmãozinho, Itachi? – provocou Hidan.

Itachi ficou em silêncio. Seu olhar preso nas árvores que rodeavam o jardim.

------

Em meio às árvores, olhos negros observavam os membros da Akatsuki. Sai não entendia mais nada do que acontecia. O que os subordinados de Madara faziam com os membros da Akatsuki?

------

**Notas da Autora: Desculpem-me pela demora.**

**Como vocês puderam perceber, Madara está de parceria com o Pain. Ou seja, Madara manda em Pain que manda na Akatsuki que quer pegar o Naruto que quer achar o Sasuke que quer matar Itachi que é da Akatsuki e por aí vai. Entenderam as ligações? Está tudo conectado. É agora que a história esquenta. 8D**

**Ah, tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto e companhia estão com dezessete anos agora, ok? Três anos se passaram desde o último capítulo. A história está quase na reta final.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.**

**Lembre-se: não custa nada deixar um review! E faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Lavi Black**


	10. Chapter 10 Encontros x Descobertas

**Seis**

**Capítulo X - Encontros x Descobertas**

_Itálico: _pensamento do personagem

O tempo fechara em Paris. O céu estava completamente branco e cinza. O vento batia e machucava a pele com seu toque frio. Eram esses pequenos detalhes que Sasuke observava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da mansão. Havia sido chamado por Madara com urgência. Parecia que seu sensei precisava lhe dizer algo muito importante.

- Queria falar comigo? - o jovem Uchiha perguntou enquanto adentrava o escritório do mais velho sem pedir permissão.

Madara ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para seu aluno. Sasuke estava de pé, parado a sua frente, as costas apoiadas na porta de madeira, mãos nos bolsos da calça, expressão séria. O homem suspirou. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais aquele moleque ficava insolente!

- É falta de educação entrar no escritório dos outros sem bater, Sasuke-kun. - o tom de voz de Madara era calmo.

- E? - Sasuke respondeu enquanto observava o aposento. Nos últimos anos aprendera que precisava ser arrogante, grosso, insolente para não acabar sendo manipulado por Madara. - O que queria falar comigo com tanta urgência?

Madara apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo nas mesmas. Olhava Sasuke com um olhar calmo e sério, mas em seu interior lutava para não rir ou até mesmo sorrir para que assim não traísse as palavras que sairiam por seus lábios. Só que estava sendo difícil. Estava se divertindo tanto com a situação! Por mais que Sasuke respondesse contra ou batesse o pé, era um boneco em suas mãos. Um boneco que, com toda facilidade, podia ser manipulado da forma que ele desejasse.

- Você cresceu muito nesses últimos três anos, Sasuke-kun. - começou - Cresceu e evoluiu. Não é mais aquele garotinho fracote que veio de Londres a minha procura.

Sasuke fechou as mãos dentro dos bolsos ao ser chamado de "garotinho fracote".

- Você está bem mais forte agora. - Madara continuou como se não tivesse notado o movimento do Uchiha mais novo - Agora acho que está preparado para enfrentar Itachi, Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram um pouco para logo depois cerrarem. Não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. O que aquele homem estava aprontando?

- Sim, tenho _certeza_ de que está. - Madara fingia não notar cada pequeno movimento ou mudança na expressão de Sasuke. _"Esse garoto é tão transparente quanto o vidro. Tem muito o que aprender."_ - Por isso estou disposto a arranjar um encontro entre você e Itachi-kun - continuou - Isto é, se antes fizer um pequeno trabalho para mim.

Sasuke encostou a cabeça na porta enquanto um discreto sorriso nascia no canto de seus lábios. _"Aí está o truque."_

- E o que é que eu tenho que fazer para você? - perguntou. Sua voz soando divertida.

- Você já ouviu falar do cientista Namikaze Minato?

- Claro.

- E da experiência dele "Kyuubi"?

- Apenas boatos entre os membros mais velhos do Clan.

- Pois essa experiência é real. O vírus Kyuubi existe e está dentro de um rapaz da sua idade. Esse rapaz é chamado de Jinchuriki. Eu quero esse rapaz. Eu quero o poder do vírus Kyuubi.

- E onde é que eu entro?

- Traga-me este rapaz e eu lhe darei o encontro com seu irmão.

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Quem é esse garoto? Onde ele está? - perguntou.

- Ele está em Londres. - enquanto falava, Madara abriu uma gaveta do lado direito da mesa e procurou uma foto. Quando a achou, a jogou para Sasuke e fechou a gaveta.

Sasuke pegou a foto no ar e a olhou. Quando reconheceu o rapaz fotografado seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Traga-me Uzumaki Naruto e eu lhe darei Uchiha Itachi. - disse Madara. Seu tom de voz sério e frio.

Sasuke olhou para o homem na mesa. Sua face em choque. A foto caiu em silêncio no chão.

------

Sai sentia os lábios de Itachi deslizando por sua pele. Em sua bochecha, roçando em seus próprios lábios e descendo até sua garganta enquanto as mãos do Uchiha percorriam seu tórax até suas coxas, fazendo o caminho de volta, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais firme. Um ofego deixou a boca do ANBU Ne ao sentir o Akatsuki morder a junção que ligava seu pescoço ao ombro. As mãos do mais novo se intrometeram entre as mechas longas e escuras que caiam livremente sobre as costas, a direita segurando no ombro do mais velho, arranhando, deixando a pele bronzeada pelo sol vermelha com o rasto de suas unhas; a esquerda segurando a nuca, pressionando a cabeça, os lábios do outro contra sua pele.

Em meio as carícias de Itachi, Sai ouviu um som suspeito, um ruído baixo em meio ao silêncio do quarto. Em um segundo empurrou o corpo de Itachi para um lado enquanto jogava o próprio corpo para outro. No segundo seguinte uma foice de três lâminas foi cravada na parede onde, momentos antes, Sai apoiara as costas.

Itachi se levantou em um pulo e observou a foice na parede. A reconheceu imediatamente. Três lâminas vermelhas como o sangue. Retirou uma kunai da bolsa que carregava amarrada a coxa, sobre a calça negra, e ficou em posição defensiva. Seu olhar atento a escuridão, a toda e qualquer sombra que se mexesse. Com a mão livre procurou por Sai sem tirar os olhos da escuridão. Quando tocou o pulso do ANBU Ne, o agarrou firmemente, puxando o garoto e colocando-o as suas costas.

Itachi desviou o olhar para o foice mais uma vez. Percebeu que o cabo se transformava em uma corrente que seguia pelo chão até as sombras que envolviam a porta.

- Apareça, Hidan! - ordenou. Apesar da situação seu tom de voz era frio, calmo, controlado.

Uma risada foi ouvida e do meio das sombras, na direção da porta do quarto, Hidan apareceu. O rapaz puxou a corrente da foice, cuja ponta estava em sua mão, e retirou a arma da parede, trazendo-a para suas mãos. A foice em seu poder e o terno que cobria seu corpo formavam um estranho contraste.

- Itachi. - um sorriso sádico brincava nos lábios finos do Akatsuki - Você realmente achou que esses seus malditos encontros iriam passar despercebidos por nosso líder Madara-sama?

- Madara? - Sai repetiu baixinho. Conhecia aquele nome. Uchiha Madara, um famoso empresário, um dos membros mais poderosos membros do Clan Uchiha. _"Então Madara é o líder da Akatsuki."_

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio.

- Responda, porra! Você realmente achou que isso iria passar despercebido por Madara-sama, hein seu traidor filho da puta?! - Hidan apontava a foice para o companheiro de máfia.

- Acalme-se, Hidan. - uma voz grave, porém calma veio da escuridão.

Ao ouvir a ordem, Hidan abaixou a arma.

- Líder Pain. - a voz do Akatsuki de cabelos prateados também se acalmou.

- Pain-sama. - Itachi cumprimentou. Sua voz não demonstrava nenhum tipo de nervosismo ou tensão.

- Sua traição é uma surpresa inoportuna Itachi. - o líder da Akatsuki mantinha a voz calma e seus olhos arroxeados eram pura frieza. - Você é um dos melhores membros da Akatsuki, um rapaz muito poderoso e com um futuro promissor pela frente. Porém, não posso perdoar sua traição. A menos, é claro, que pague o preço pelo seu perdão.

- E que preço seria esse? - perguntou o Uchiha.

- Mate o ANBU Ne. - Pain respondeu fria e seriamente.

Os olhos de Sai se arregalaram. Itachi engoliu em seco.

------

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas de Londres sozinho. Jiraiya o havia dispensado do treino e o jovem loiro resolvera aproveitar a folga para andar um pouco, espairecer. Andara durante horas, sem rumo. Sua mente perdida em pensamentos. O rapaz pensava em tudo aquilo que tinha, em tudo o que tinha perdido, em quem ele era, no que ele era. Não reparava nos lugares por que passava, seus pés o levavam a algum lugar inconscientemente. E quando seus pés pararam, Naruto reconheceu o lugar onde eles o haviam levado. Estava no orfanato, ou melhor, nas ruínas do orfanato.

Nada tinha mudado desde aquele dia em que houvera a invasão da Akatsuki. O lugar continuava o mesmo. O mesmo jardim, o mesmo prédio, as mesmas marcas de explosão. Naruto passou pelo portão de entrada que estava, estranhamente, entreaberto e começou a caminhar pelo jardim. Seus olhos azuis notando e observando cada flor, cada pedra até chegar ao prédio que um dia fora seu lar. Tocou nas paredes machucadas e um aperto tomou conta de seu coração. Sentia falta daquele lugar. Sentia falta da época em que era feliz ali. Da época em que todos viviam ali, juntos, felizes. Não fazia muito tempo que esta época terminara, mas ele sentia que já fazia muito, muito tempo. Entrou no prédio.

Por dentro, o orfanato continuava o mesmo. Os mesmos móveis, a mesma escada, a mesma sala em que todos costumavam se reunir. As mesmas marcas de destruição daquele dia. As mesmas marcas que pareciam estar ali apenas para lembrá-lo de quem ele era e de quem estava atrás dele.

Socou a parede ao seu lado. Estava cansado! Cansado da vida que levava! Cansado de sentir falta de algo que ele jamais poderia trazer de volta! Cansado de sentir falta de alguém! Cansado de sentir falta _dele_...

Naruto só parou de socar a parede quando ouviu o eco de passos ao seu redor. Olhou a sua volta procurando o responsável pelo som, mas não achou nenhuma pista. Não sentia medo. Não estava assustado. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que ele conhecia o dono daqueles passos....

------

- Mate o ANBU Ne e ganhará seu perdão. - a fria voz de Pain ecoou pelo quarto.

- Não. - Itachi respondeu.

- Não? - Pain perguntou.

- Não. - o Uchiha afirmou. - Não irei matá-lo.

- Hidan. - o líder chamou.

Sorrindo sadicamente, Hidan empunhou a foice e partiu para cima de Sai. Itachi, que estava na frente do garoto, empurrou o corpo do ANBU Ne para trás e acabou sendo atingido pela foice de Hidan. Três cortes apareceram no tórax desnudo do Uchiha. Sai segurou no braço de Itachi indicando que parasse de protegê-lo, mas um movimento da cabeça do Uchiha indicou que ele não faria isso.

- Você morreria por esse moleque, Itachi? - Hidan perguntou.

- Sim. - Itachi respondeu sem pensar. Depois de pronunciar sua resposta que o Uchiha reparou no que disse. Ele morreria por Sai? _"Por quê?"_

- Se é assim...

Hidan, agora, partiu para cima de Itachi. Com o cabo da foice não mais na forma de corrente e sim na forma normal, golpeou o tórax ferido de Itachi. O Uchiha, por sua vez, empurrou Sai para longe e segurou o cabo da foice com a mão que segurara Sai e com a outra mão, que segurava uma kunai, deu um soco na face de Hidan, fazendo um profundo corte aparecer na pele pálida do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O Akatsuki apenas sorriu e puxando a foice, fazendo Itachi soltá-la, prendeu o Uchiha contra a parede, pressionando a garganta do moreno com o cabo da foice. Itachi notou que Sai iria fazer um movimento, então fez um discreto sinal com a mão, dizendo ao garoto que ficasse quieto.

Em passos leves e silenciosos, Pain se aproximou de Sai pegando o ANBU Ne pelo pescoço. Seu aperto era firme e dificultava o ato de respirar para o ANBU Ne. Inconscientemente, Sai procurou o olhar de Itachi. O Uchiha retribuiu o olhar. Por alguns segundos ficaram apenas se olhando, não querendo perder a imagem, a presença do outro. Naquele momento, encurralados por Pain e Hidan, foi que perceberam o quanto um se tornara importante para o outro. Sai não queria perder Itachi e o Uchiha, definitivamente, não queria perder o ANBU Ne.

- Vejo que esse garoto é muito importante para você Itachi. - Pain comentou enquanto analisava Sai - Acho que há outra maneira de você conseguir seu perdão perante Madara-sama.

Itachi não respondeu. Mesmo porque não conseguiria nem se quisesse. Hidan pressionava com excessiva força o cabo da foice em sua garganta. Um sorriso estampado na face jovem. Itachi nunca detestara tanto o fato do outro ser um sádico quanto agora.

- Traga o Jinchuriki e conseguirá seu perdão. - continuou Pain - _Não _traga o Jinchuriki e esse garoto morrerá.

Pain jogou Sai no chão e em seguida o puxou pelo cabelo, colocando-o ajoelhado no chão. Em movimentos rápidos, soltou o cabelo de Sai e o golpeou fortemente na nuca, fazendo o ANBU Ne cair inconsciente no chão.

- Está avisado Itachi: Traga o Jinchuriki. Caso contrário esse garoto perderá a vida. - Pain avisou. - Vamos, Hidan. - chamou enquanto pegava Sai no colo.

Ainda sorrindo, Hidan soltou Itachi. Apoiando a foice no ombro, seguiu Pain para fora do quarto.

Quando viu que Pain e Hidan já tinham ido embora, Itachi caiu de joelhos no chão. _"O que eu faço agora?"_

------

Naruto estava atento a qualquer movimento que denunciasse quem era que se aproximava. Se fosse inimigo, estava pronto para lutar. Se fosse amigo, o que ele duvidava, estava pronto para conversar. Mas ele não estava pronto, definitivamente não estava pronto para ouvir aquela voz.

- Há quanto tempo, Naruto.

Lentamente, Naruto girou o corpo. Atrás de si estava o dono dos passos. E ele com certeza conhecia o dono daqueles passos, daquela voz. O cabelo negro voava soprado pelo vento que entrava pela parede destruída, a camiseta negra moldava o tórax trabalhado, a bermuda preta deixava parte das pernas pálidas a mostra e sandálias simples protegiam os pés daquele rapaz. Um rapaz que ele não via há três anos. Um rapaz que o olhava com um frio olhar vermelho e que segurava um katana com a mão direita. Um rapaz que havia feito tanta falta em sua vida...

- Sasuke.

Em um movimento rápido demais para a visão de Naruto, Sasuke o empurrara e o prensara na parede mais próxima. A katana colocada rente ao pescoço bronzeado.

- Preparado para morrer, Naruto?

Naruto não se mexia. Não conseguia. Estava abalado demais com a presença de Sasuke. E com suas palavras. Como assim, morrer?

- Sasuke? Você vai me matar?

Essa não era a ordem que Sasuke recebera de Madara. A ordem era apenas de levar Naruto até ele.

- Não vou.

Mas ele sabia qual era o destino que aguardava Naruto nas mãos de Madara.

- Mas vou entregá-lo a morte.

Naruto morreria nas mãos de Madara. Naruto morreria para que Madara pudesse possuir o poder do vírus Kyuubi.

- Sinto muito, Naruto.

- Está bem.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. A voz de Naruto era calma e ele não fazia nenhum movimento com o resto do corpo. Estava imóvel entre seu próprio corpo e a parede.

- Eu não vou lutar contra você, Sasuke.

- Por quê?

- Porque não é isso que eu quero.

- E o que você quer?

- Ter você de volta.

- Naruto...

Por aquela resposta Sasuke, definitivamente, não esperava.

------

**Notas da Autora: Desculpem-me me pela demora, mas é que andei ocupada com a escola, minha tendinite atacou e eu não pude ficar no computador. Fora que tive que me preparar para o Enem e no final ele ser cancelado ¬¬"**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! 8D**

**Agora que a coisa esquenta! xD Naruto e Sasuke se reencontram. Sai é capturado e Itachi tem que capturar o Naruto para salvá-lo. O que será que acontecerá agora?**

**Aviso: mais três capítulos e a fic acaba. Ó.Ò**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada.**

**E o que que custa deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu hein? Lembre-se; Não doí e faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e o meu! 8D**

**------MOMENTO MERCHAN--------**

**Você gosta de yaoi? É fã de Final Fantasy? É fã de vampiros? Sim? Então leia minha fanfic "Nova Escuridão"! 8D**

**Sephiroth, um antigo vampiro que busca companhia. Vincent, um recém-transformado vampiro que foi criado para ser uma companhia, mas que foi abandonado por um motivo desconhecido. Depois de séculos esses vampiros se reencontram. Quais serão as consequências desse encontro? E o que prevalecerá na escuridão da imortalidade: a razão ou o desejo do coração?**

**Link no meu perfil. ^_^**

**-----FIM DO MOMENTO MERCHAN------**

**Ja nee yo Minna-san!**

**Lavi Black**


	11. Chapter 11 Encontros

**Seis**

**Capítulo XI - Encontros**

Por aquela resposta Sasuke, definitivamente, não esperava.

O corpo de Naruto estava completamente imóvel entre o corpo do Uchiha e a parede. Os olhos azuis serenos encaravam os olhos negros confusos. Não sentia a mínima vontade de lutar contra Sasuke. Não queria machucá-lo. Queria convencê-lo a voltar. Telo-o ali, a sua frente, bastou para que entendesse o por que de o moreno ter feito tanta falta em sua vida, o por que das lembranças daquela noite não o deixarem em paz. O por que era bem simples: amava Sasuke. Simplesmente o amava.

Estendeu a mão direita em direção ao outro rapaz na intenção de tocá-lo.

- Sasuke...

O Uchiha se afastou, evitando o contato. Seus olhos não desviavam da figura de Naruto encostado na parede, a mão ainda estendida como se ainda quisesse tocá-lo. Fechou firmemente a mão envolta da katana desviando o olhar do loiro. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Se cumprisse-a, Madara lhe daria Itachi. Se cumprisse-a, ganharia sua vingança. Se cumprisse-a perderia aquele que amava. Voltou a encarar o outro rapaz. Naruto o olhava com uma calma misturada com uma certa confusão que o desestabilizava. Ele não conseguiria. Ele não poderia entregar Naruto. Não conseguiria a vingança que tanto desejava. Então, talvez, apenas talvez, ele conseguisse a outra coisa que desejava.

Em um movimento rápido se aproximou de Naruto, agarrando a nuca do rapaz e beijando com fome os lábios vermelhos. A katana caiu com um tilintar leve no chão, esquecida. Sasuke segurava de forma firme a nuca de Naruto com a mão direita, enquanto que, com a mão esquerda, prendia o loiro pela cintura. Beijava-o profundamente, desesperadamente. Colocava naquele beijo todo o sentimento que guardara em seu peito nos últimos três anos. Em seu interior desejava ser correspondido, mas esse desejo não o impediu de se surpreender quando sentiu Naruto corresponder ao seu beijo ou quando sentiu as mãos quentes do rapaz de olhos azuis tocarem seus ombros, o abraçando.

Quebrou o beijo e olhou para Naruto. O rapaz loiro continuava com o mesmo olhar calmo, mas agora havia nele um certo brilho de felicidade.

- Sasuke. - a voz serena ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Sentiu um gostoso calor começar a se espalhar por seu corpo quando sentiu o rosto do loiro encostar em seu pescoço e os braços dele circularem seu pescoço. Deslizou suas próprias mãos pelo tórax de Naruto, passando os braços pela cintura fina, o abraçando.

- Me perdoe, Naruto.

O dono dos olhos azuis não respondeu.

- Me perdoe, Naruto.

Sasuke repetiu enquanto abaixava a face e beijava a pele bronzeada pelo sol. Naruto não respondeu, mas afastou o pescoço dando mais espaço para o moreno. Um suspiro escapando por entre seus lábios.

- Me perdoe.

Sasuke pediu pela última vez para então, morder a pele que antes recebera seus beijos.

------

Sai encostou as costas na parede fria de sua cela. Pain o trancara ali quando chegara no esconderijo da Akatsuki. Acordara no meio do caminho. Reconhecera o caminho que faziam. O caminho que ele mesmo percorrera enquanto seguia Itachi.

Itachi. Se perguntava o que o Uchiha faria agora. Se o resgataria, se fugiria sozinho...

Dobrou os joelhos em direção ao peito, abraçando-os com seus braços. Tinha os pulsos e os tornozelos presos por correntes e se encontrava na sede da maior máfia da Europa. Não conseguiria fugir sozinho. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava de... Itachi. O nome, o rosto do Akatsuki não deixavam sua mente. As lembranças dos três anos que passara com Itachi o assombravam, lembrando-o dos toques, dos carinhos do Uchiha. Instalando em seu peito o sentimento da saudade.

Nunca se sentira assim. Precisando tanto de alguém. Sempre estivera sozinho e nunca se importara, mas agora desejava a companhia, a presença de Itachi.

Seria aquilo que sentia o que as pessoas chamavam de amor?

------

Naruto gemeu sentindo a mordida em seu pescoço. Sentir a presença, os toques de Sasuke depois de tanto tempo era... inebriante. As sensações eram as mesmas daquela noite e isso criava em seu coração o receio de que Sasuke parasse tudo e fugisse novamente. Receio, este, que Naruto prefiria esquecer enquanto sentia os beijos do Uchiha em sua pele e as mãos dele tentando entrar por debaixo de sua blusa.

Sasuke direcionou seu lábios novamente para os lábios do Uzumaki. Beijava-o enquanto tocava-o diretamente sobre a pele, suas mãos sob a blusa branca de malha. Suspirou em meio ao beijo sentindo como a pele de Naruto era quente e Deus, como o queria para si! Subiu a blusa com as mãos e quebrou o beijo para que pudesse retirá-la do loiro, que corou um pouco ao ter parte de seu corpo exposta aos olhos do moreno.

O olhar do Uchiha passeava pelo tórax bem trabalhado do Uzumaki. Sem aguentar apenas olhar, passou a mão sob a pele quente, deslizando seus dedos pelos músculos bem trabalhados, arrancando suspiros do loiro.

Ofegou quando sentiu as mãos de Naruto sob a barra de sua própria blusa, tocando sua pele com calor. Sorriu para o loiro quando o mesmo começou a subir o pano negro por seu tórax na intenção de arrancá-lo de seu corpo. Levantou os braços para que Naruto pudesse retirar sua blusa por completo. Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver os olhos azuis de Naruto percorrendo seu tórax com um olhar curioso.

Naruto não entendia muito bem o que acontecia consigo, só sabia que queria Sasuke. O queria para si de toda e qualquer forma. Não sabia o que o estava deixando tão atrevido a ponto de retirar a blusa do Uchiha sem a menor cerimônia, mas era fato que, quanto mais tempo ficava com Sasuke mais o desejava. Mais o desejo que ardia em seu peito parecia clamar pelos beijos, pelos toques, pelo corpo, pela presença de Sasuke. Por isso, não conseguiu controlar seu olhar quando o tórax pálido do moreno foi revelado. Sasuke possuía uma musculatura bem definida, bonita. Tocou o abdômen do Uchiha com uma mão, seus dedos deslizando pela pele pálida e levemente quente do moreno até alcançar o ombro, onde parou. Levou sua mão ao outro ombro do moreno e levantou o olhar. Encarou as íris negras como ônix enquanto se aproximava e beijava os lábios vermelhos levemente.

Ao sentir os lábios de Naruto tocarem seus próprios lábios, Sasuke não conseguiu mais permanecer quieto sob os toques de Naruto. Agarrou a cintura do loiro e colou seu corpo ao dele, abraçando-o de forma possessiva e aprofundando o beijo. Ao contrário de Naruto, Sasuke sabia muito bem o que acontecia consigo. Sabia o que era aquele desejo que queimava em seu peito. Era o desejo de ter, de possuir o loiro em seus braços. Desejo que estava sendo difícil de conter.

- Naruto... - chamou enquanto abaixava o corpo junto com o corpo do loiro, indicando que era para deitarem no chão.

Assim que sentiu seus joelhos tocarem o chão, debruçou seu corpo sobre o de Naruto, fazendo o loiro deitar de costas no chão. Ficou sobre o corpo bronzeado, suas mãos apoiadas cada uma de um lado da cabeça de Naruto e seus joelhos apoiados entre as pernas do loiro. Tocou a face bronzeada abaixo de si com uma mão. Deslizou seus dedos pelos olhos, pelo nariz, pela boca de Naruto como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe, cada traço da fisionomia do rapaz. Afastou a mão, apoiando-a novamente no chão, e abaixou a face, beijando os lábios de Naruto mais uma vez. Sentiu o loiro passar os braços por seu pescoço enquanto retribuía o beijo e abaixou o corpo, tocando todo o corpo de Naruto com seu próprio corpo, deixando-o sentir seu desejo e sentindo o desejo de Naruto.

Enquanto beijava o loiro, Sasuke levantou um pouco o corpo e deslizou suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo do loiro até seus dedos alcançarem o cós da calça jeans azul. Deixou seus dedos escorregarem pelo cós da calça até encontrarem o botão, que abriram para logo depois deslizarem levando consigo o zíper. Naruto ofegou de expectativa em meio ao beijo. Sasuke segurou o cós da calça jeans e puxou para baixo, contando com a ajuda de Naruto para tirá-la por completo, aproveitando para tirar o tênis e as meias, deixando o loiro apenas com a boxer branca. Jogou a calça em algum canto e logo voltou com suas mãos para o corpo bronzeado, deslizando-as pelas coxas fortes e torneadas, passando por toda a perna até os pés e fazendo o caminho de volta, ultrapassando as coxas e tocando as nádegas durinhas e apertando-as firmemente arrancando um gemido do loiro.

- Sasuke...

Naruto olhou para o moreno ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Contemplou o sorriso nos lábios finos que deixava a face pálida ainda mais bela aos seus olhos. Percorreu com o olhar todo o corpo do moreno, parando no cós da bermuda preta. Ergueu as mãos, levando-as até o dito cós e fazendo os movimentos que o moreno fizera em si para abri-lá e tirá-la. Sasuke deixou o sorriso em sua face aumentar enquanto ajudava Naruto a tirar sua bermuda. Aproveitou para retirar as sandálias, ficando apenas com a boxer negra.

Voltou a abaixar o corpo e a beijar Naruto, deixando que o desejo guiasse seus movimentos. Em questão de segundos, os dois rapazes estavam envoltos em meio a toques e beijos que tinham como finalidade explorar o corpo alheio, tocá-lo, marcá-lo, desnudá-lo.

Sasuke quebrou o beijo e tocou os lábios de Naruto, deslizando seus dedos pela superfície macia. Naruto pareceu entender o recado, pois segurou o pulso do moreno, afastando um pouco a mão de sua boca. Tocou a palma da mão de Sasuke com seus lábios, depositando ali um cândido beijo para depois deslizar seus lábios pelos dedos, beijando-os e chupando-os. Quando Sasuke retirou a mão, Naruto sorriu para o moreno que retribuiu o sorriso.

Sasuke guiou sua mão molhada pelos beijos de Naruto até a entrada do loiro, começando a prepará-lo. Naruto gemeu de dor com o primeiro toque, mas conforme o tempo foi passando seus gemidos de dor foram se transformando em gemidos de prazer. Quando achou que Naruto estava pronto, Sasuke o penetrou, devagar.

Naruto voltou a gemer de dor. Percebendo o incômodo que tomava conta do loiro, Sasuke beijou-lhe a face, parando de se mover. Beijou a bochecha do loiro várias vezes, suavemente, até que ele se acalmasse. Quando percebeu que Naruto tinha se acalmado, Sasuke voltou a se mover, dessa vez penetrando Naruto até o final. Ao final, parou, esperando Naruto se acostumar. O loiro, por sua vez, levantou o rosto, tocando os lábios do moreno, beijando-o de forma suave enquanto mexia o próprio corpo pedindo para que o moreno se mexesse com ele. Sasuke abraçou Naruto, aprofundando o beijo, mas ainda mantendo um ritmo suave e lento assim como o ritmo que seu corpo seguia atendendo ao pedido de Naruto.

E os dois corpos bailaram juntos, lentamente, na dança de seus sentimentos por incontáveis minutos. Bailaram em meio aos beijos e aos toques. Bailaram fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem, arrancando gemidos das bocas unidas. Bailaram, dançaram, mostrando em atos o que não conseguiam definir em palavras. Bailaram até que a música findasse juntamente com o clímax de seus sentimentos.

Sasuke se deixou cair por cima de Naruto. Ambos estavam exaustos por causa da recente dança. Tentavam normalizar suas respirações. Naruto passou os braços pelas costas de Sasuke em um abraço.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. - confessou em um sussurro.

- Haa. Eu também te amo, Naruto. - Sasuke respondeu levantando o rosto e mordendo o queixo de Naruto.

Sorriram um para o outro. Depois de longos três anos estavam juntos novamente.

------

Um rapaz andava calmamente pelas ruas. Seu olhar frio e vermelho escondia o redemoinho de sentimentos que havia dentro de seu coração. Seus passos eram lentos, calculados. Seu olhar sempre no horizonte a frente. Sua mente no passado. Por mais calmo que pudesse aparentar estar, Itachi estava nervoso, estava preocupado. Sua mente só tinha um foco: Sai.

Tomara sua decisão no momento que deixara Berlim. Iria atrás de Sai, traria-o de volta. Faria o que fosse necessário para ter o ANBU Ne de volta. Por que? Porque o amava. Itachi descobrira isso no momento em que ficara sem Sai. Estava apaixonado por aquele rapaz.

Um sorriso em nasceu em seus lábios ao se lembrar do dito rapaz. Sim, o amava. Todo o desejo, toda a loucura que sentira nos três anos que passara ao lado de Sai havia se transformado em amor. E era por esse amor que Itachi lutaria. Era por amor a Sai que Itachi faria o que tinha decidido fazer.

------

Calma. Era isso que Naruto e Sasuke sentiam estando assim, um ao lado do outro. Já tinha se recomposto, colocado as roupas e agora aproveitavam a companhia um do outro, sentados lado a lado, costas encostadas na parede, braços encostados, sentimentos compartilhados.

- Onde você estava? - Naruto perguntou.

- Paris.

O loiro estranhou: - Por que você foi para Paris?

- Procurava uma pessoa.

- Seu irmão?

- Não.

- Quem?

- Não importa mais, Naruto. - sorriu para o loiro enquanto jogava a cabeça para encostando-a na parede.

Ah, mas importava! E Sasuke sabia disso. Sabia que, no momento em que Madara entendesse que ele não obedeceria suas ordens, mandaria seus subordinados atrás dele e de Naruto, provavelmente aqueles dois seguranças que estavam sempre rondando a mansão: Sasori e Hidan. E Sasuke nem queria imaginar Hidan chegando perto de Naruto. _"Aquele sádico..."_

Enquanto Sasuke refletia sobre isso, passos foram ouvidos, o som ecoando pela sala onde estavam. Sasuke e Naruto ficaram atentos. Logo uma sombra pôde ser vista descendo as escadas, as mesmas escadas por onde Sasuke havia aparecido. A sombra terminou de descer os degraus e se virou para os dois jovens no fundo do aposento, seus passos ecoando enquanto se aproximava. Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram ao reconhecer a sombra que se aproximava. Naruto estava estático. Aquele era...!

- Itachi. - a voz de Sasuke cortou o silêncio.

- Há quanto tempo, irmãozinho. - Itachi respondeu parando a alguns metros dos dois rapazes. A capa da Akatsuki balançando sob o soprar do vento.

------

**Notas da Autora: Yo Minna-san! Daijoubu ka?**

**Primeiramente: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! 8D**

**Agora, vamos ao capítulo: gostaram? ^_^ Finalmente, depois de sei lá quantos capítulos aí está o lemon SasuNaru! =D Eu sei que tem gente que prefere NaruSasu, mas eu não sei escrever o Sasuke como uke. ^^"**

**Só um aviso: Pode ser que eu demore para postar o próximo capítulo porque eu vou postá-lo junto com o último capítulo. Isso mesmo, "Seis" terá só mais uma atualização. Minha fic vai terminar. T_T**

**Então, eu vou escrever os dois últimos capítulos e postá-los juntos, ok? ^_^**

**No mais:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para um autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Ja nee yo Minna-san!**

**Lavi Black**


	12. Chapter 12 Realidade x Ilusão

**Seis**

**Capítulo XII - Realidade x Ilusão**

- Há quanto tempo, irmãozinho.

Itachi se aproximou lentamente de Sasuke e Naruto. O som de seus passos ecoando pela sala. Sua face mostrava uma expressão séria, contrastando com todo o nervosismo que atormentava seu coração. Seu pensamento ainda estava fixo em Sai. Precisava salvar Sai e para isso precisava do perdão de Sasuke. Perdão pela ilusão em que ele o jogara.

Sasuke se levantou imediatamente após notar a presença do irmão. Naruto o seguiu, se levantando também. O Uchiha mais novo deu um passo para frente e um para o lado, se colocando à frente de Naruto, para que pudesse protegê-lo com mais facilidade. O movimento de Sasuke não passou despercebido por Itachi que logo deduziu que o rapaz loiro deveria ser alguém importante para seu querido irmão mais novo.

- Mas o que é isso, Sasuke? - a voz grave e séria de Itachi ecoou juntamente com seus passos. - Desobedecendo as ordens de Madara?

Naruto fez uma cara confusa frente o comentário de Itachi. Sasuke se manteve sério e em silêncio, mas ficou confuso também. Como Itachi poderia saber sobre as ordens que ele havia recebido de Madara?

- Você sabe que Madara não ficará nem um pouco feliz ao saber que você está protegendo a Jinchuurik ao invés de levá-la até ele. - continuou o Uchiha mais velho.

Temendo por Naruto, irritado pela presença e cheio de ódio pelo irmão mais velho, Sasuke resolveu atacar. Correu em direção à katana que tinha largado momentos antes, a agarrando e continuando a correr, dessa vez em direção ao irmão. Tentou atacá-lo com a espada, mas Itachi foi mais rápido, desviando de seu golpe e segurando firmemente seu pulso. Aproveitando a vantagem, Itachi deu um chute no estômago de Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo caiu de joelhos no chão, o pulso ainda preso pela mão do irmão mais velho.

Não aguentando ver Sasuke apanhando, Naruto também correu em direção a Itachi, disposto a atacá-lo e proteger Sasuke. Itachi, por sua vez, desviou do soco do Uzumaki e com a mão livre o golpeou um pouco abaixo da nuca, fazendo Naruto cair no chão, a dor impossibilitando-o de mexer o pescoço e toda a região dos ombros. Sasuke, vendo Naruto no chão, se levantou e tentou chutar Itachi. O Akatsuki bloqueou o chute com a própria perna, aproveitando para torcer o pulso do irmão, quase quebrando-o.

- Eu não quero lutar contra você, Sasuke. - Itachi disse calmamente, sem aliviar o aperto no pulso do irmão.

- Ah, é? E o que você quer, então? - a voz de Sasuke saia abafada pelo esforço do rapaz em conter a dor que começava a se espalhar por seu braço.

- Conversar. - em nenhum momento Itachi se alterou.

Sasuke riu.

- Não estou brincando. - o tom de voz de Itachi continuava sério e impessoal.

- E você realmente espera que eu acredite que você veio aqui só para conversar? - a voz abafada de Sasuke estava tomada pelo sarcasmo.

- Sim. - contrastando com o crescente nervosismo de Sasuke, Itachi permanecia calmo.

- E por que você viria até aqui só para _conversar_?

- Porque quero recuperar algo que é importante para mim.

- E o que seria?

- Isso não te interessa.

Itachi torceu um pouco mais o pulso de Sasuke antes de empurrar o irmão em direção ao chão.

- Irá me escutar por livre e espontânea vontade ou terei que obrigá-lo a isso, Sasuke?

- Não tenho o mínimo interesse em ouví-lo, Itachi. - Sasuke respondeu enquanto se levantava.

- Foi o que pensei.

Mostrando uma grande agilidade, Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e ergueu o rapaz do chão, segurando-o pelo cabelo loiro. Pegou uma kunai e colocou rente ao pescoço bronzeado. Tão rente que pequeníssimas gotas vermelhas começaram a escorrer pela pele bronzeada e molhar a lâmina.

- A cada negação sua em me ouvir eu irei aprofundar o corte no pescoço desse rapaz até matá-lo. É isso que quer, Sasuke? - a voz de Itachi se mantinha séria, calma e impessoal. Em nenhum momento o Akatsuki demonstrava alteração.

O olhar de Sasuke seguiu do rosto do irmão até a lâmina rente ao pescoço bronzeado, passando pelo rosto de Naruto. O rosto jovem demonstrava a dor que sentia por ter seu cabelo sendo puxado de força firme pela mão de Itachi e o pescoço que ainda doía por causa do golpe do Akatsuki.

- O que quer me dizer? - Sasuke disse olhando seriamente na face do irmão.

- A verdade.

- Sobre?

- Mim. O assassinato do Clan. Madara.

- E por que eu acreditaria em você? - o olhar negro do Uchiha mais novo corria do rosto do irmão para o rosto do amado e voltava.

- Acreditar em mim ou não é uma decisão sua.

- Diga logo o que quer, Itachi! - Sasuke estava a ponto de partir para cima do irmão novamente. Só não o fazia por medo de, assim, machucar Naruto.

- Matar nossa família foi uma ordem que recebi.

Sasuke se assustou. O que Itachi queria dizer com aquilo? Uma ordem recebida? De quem?

- E de quem você recebeu essa ordem?

- Madara.

O Uchiha mais novo começava a ficar confuso. O que Madara iria ganhar querendo a morte do Clan? Mesmo não entendendo muito bem o que ou aonde seu irmão queria chegar, Sasuke não sabia se realmente poderia acreditar nele.

- Por que Madara mandaria você matar todo o Clan?

- Por vingança.

- Que vingança?! - a confusão em sua mente começava a deixar Sasuke nervoso.

- Você não se lembra? Nosso pai nos contou a história de Madara. De como ele traiu todo o Clan se metendo no mundo do crime.

- Diziam que ele havia criado um grupo muito poderoso...

- Sim. E você sabe que grupo é esse Sasuke?

- .... - Sasuke não respondeu. Não fazia idéia de que grupo era aquele ou por que ele deveria conhecer.

- .... - Itachi permaneceu em silêncio.

- ....! - o silêncio do irmão deu o Sasuke a resposta.

- Você já sabe qual é esse grupo, não sabe?

- A Akatsuki! - Sasuke estava completamente surpreso.

- Exatamente. - continuou Itachi. - A Akatsuki. Um grupo que em pouco tempo seria conhecido como a maior máfia da Europa.

- Mas isso não faz sentido! O primeiro líder e fundador da Akatsuki foi Hatake Kakashi!

- Não. Kakashi, nosso antigo sensei, era aprendiz de Madara. E Madara o utilizou como disfarce no comando da Akatsuki. Do mesmo modo como hoje ele usa Pain. Sempre, desde o começo, o líder e fundador da Akatsuki foi Uchiha Madara.

- O que isso tem haver com o assassinato do Clan?

- Depois que os membros mais antigos do Clan descobriram que Madara fundara a Akatsuki, ele foi banido do Clan. - Itachi permanecia extremamente calmo enquanto Sasuke estava cada vez mais nervoso e confuso - Como vingança pelo banimento, Madara quis a destruição de todo o Clan.

- E onde _você _entra nessa história?

- Madara sabia que não podia usar um membro da Akatsuki para matar o Clan. Por dois motivos: primeiro, nenhum membro da Akatsuki estava a altura de enfrentar todos os membros do Clan Uchiha. Segundo, dessa forma, ele deixaria bem claro que era _ele_ quem estava por trás do ataque, uma vez que ele era o único _de fora _que tinha motivos para destruir o Clan. Ou seja, ele precisava que alguém _de dentro_ do Clan executasse tal destruição.

- Você.

- Exatamente.

- Por que _você_?

- Porque, na época, eu era o mais poderoso membro do Clan. Eu era o único com poder suficiente para realizar essa tarefa. Mas mesmo assim era um só. É claro que, naquela noite, Madara me ajudou. Com a certeza de que sua identidade permaneceria em segredo ele não conseguiu resistir a tentação de executar sua vingança com as próprias mãos.

Sasuke ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, assimilando tudo o que o irmão havia dito. Ele entendia tudo, menos uma coisa:

- Por que você aceitou? Quais eram seus motivos para ver e executar a destruição do nosso Clan?

Itachi sorriu levemente antes de responder.

- Nenhum. Eu não tinha motivos para ver o Clan destruído.

- Então... por que...?

- Porque ele me ameaçou. - Itachi respondeu com simplicidade.

- Ameaçou como? Ameaçou te matar? Se foi isso, por que você não foi contra ele? Por que...? - Sasuke se perdia em indagações e na própria confusão até ser interrompido por Itachi.

- Não. Ele não ameaçou me matar.

- Então...?

- Ele ameaçou matar _você_.

Sasuke sentiu o chão desabar sob seus pés.

- Madara ameaçou matar você caso eu não o ajudasse. Foi por você, para protegê-lo, que eu matei o resto de nossa família.

- Por quê?

- Porque é o dever de um irmão mais velho proteger o irmão mais novo, custe o que custar.

- ... - Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Itachi... Itachi havia matado todos... por ele? Para... protegê-lo?

- Depois que cumpri minha missão, fugi de Madara, de Londres, mas ele logo me achou e me convidou para entrar na Akatsuki.

- E você aceitou. - a voz de Sasuke transmitia o topor que o rapaz sentia.

- Sim. Não tinha escolha. Aquele era o único caminho que me restara.

- Como vou saber se isso não é mentira?! - Sasuke quase gritou. Não podia acreditar nas palavras do irmão. Não podia!

- Você me conhece. Acha que estou mentindo? - Itachi permanecia calmo, sereno até.

Sasuke olhou nos olhos do irmão. Seus olhos negros mergulharam fundo nos olhos vermelhos de Itachi. E ele viu. Viu a dor que Itachi carregava, consequência da escolha que fizera. Viu que tudo o que o irmão dizia, era no fundo, verdade.

- Não, você não está mentindo. - Sasuke disse, por fim.

- Entende? Eu não estou mentindo. Se Madara não fosse, de verdade, o líder da Akatsuki, como ele poderia me dar à você?

Sasuke se surpreendeu. Itachi realmente sabia das ordens, das promessas entre ele e Madara!

- Como...?

- Como eu sei? Sempre estive de olho em você, Sasuke. E me magoou muito o fato de você, por livre e espontânea vontade, se juntar a Madara.

O Uchiha mais novo desviou o olhar.

- Eu queria te matar. Eu queria me vingar.

- Eu sei. E, se ainda quiser, eu deixarei. Mas precisa me ajudar.

- Ajudar?

- Sim. Nunca planejei contar a verdade a você, mas tive. Porque preciso da _sua _ajuda e porque queria que você ficasse longe de Madara, mas pelo visto não preciso me preocupar com isso.

Itachi afastou a kunai do pescoço de Naruto ao mesmo tempo em que soltava as mechas loiras e empurrava o corpo bronzeado na direção de Sasuke.

- Eu quero proteger, resgatar, algo importante para mim. Me ajudará?

- Por que ajudaria?

- Porque você também te algo importante a proteger. - Itachi disse apontando Naruto, que massageava o pescoço, limpando qualquer vestígio de sangue que pudesse haver em sua pele.

- E o que _você _quer proteger? - Sasuke perguntou, entendendo a última fala do irmão.

- Uma pessoa.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Uma pessoa?

- Quem?

- Não é importante que você saiba. Apenas me responda: me ajudará a parar Madara? Nós dois sairemos ganhando com isso.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, que devolveu o olhar. O Uchiha ficou admirando as íris azuis durante alguns minutos para depois guiar seu olhar para as íris cor de sangue de seu irmão.

- Está bem. Vou te ajudar.

- Obrigado, Sasuke.

Sasuke e Itachi seguiram para a sede da Akatsuki, em Berlim. O Uchiha mais velho tinha certeza de que Madara estaria lá aguardando seu retorno ou o de Sasuke com a jinchuurik. Durante todo o percurso, Itachi manteve o olhar fixo no caminho que seguiam, sua face séria e sua mente concentrada. Sabia que não podia falhar, a vida de Sai estava em jogo. Enquanto isso, Sasuke olhava ocasionalmente para o irmão. Observava-o. Sentia que tudo o que Itachi lhe contara era verdade, fazia sentido até. E agora, observando-o, podia ver nitidamente a determinação que ele sentia. Seja lá quem fosse que Itachi queria proteger, era importante para ele. Do mesmo modo que Naruto era importante para si. Naruto. O Uchiha mais novo tinha mandado que o Uzumaki voltasse para junto de Iruka e dos outros, para que assim ficasse seguro. Claro que isso resultou em uma pequena discussão, já que Naruto não estava nem um pouco inclinado a deixar Sasuke ir atrás de Madara somente com o irmão. O Uzumaki queria ir junto, ajudar, proteger Sasuke, mas o Uchiha conseguiu perssuadí-lo a ficar. Pelo que o loiro lhe contara ele estava em Londres com um tal de Jiraiya. E foi para junto desse cara que Naruto voltou. Naruto prometera a ele que voltaria para onde esse tal de Jiraiya estava e depois seguiria com ele para a chácara de Iruka em Norwich. Sasuke estava satisfeito. A última coisa que queria era levar Naruto para perto de Madara.

- Estamos chegando. - a voz de Itachi ecoou na mente de Sasuke.

O Uchiha mais novo apenas assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no irmão, que se encontrava no volante do carro.

- Essa pessoa que você que quer resgatar, proteger.... - Sasuke começou - O quanto ela é importante para você?

- O quanto aquele rapaz, Naruto, é importante para você? - Itachi devolveu.

- Muito. Muito mesmo.

- Digo o mesmo.

E Itachi deu a conversa encerrada. Mesmo porque acabavam se chegar na mansão sede da Akatsuki. Itachi estacionou o carro um pouco depois do portão de entrada, descendo do veículo logo depois, sendo seguido por Sasuke. Logo, uma figura pôde ser notada se aproximando dos dois irmãos. Era a figura de um homem. Um homem alto, de pele pálida, cabelos prateados, vestindo um terno negro e que segurava uma foice de três lâminas com a mão direita. Itachi, é claro, logo reconheceu o companheiro de máfia. Ainda tinha o sinal do corte que aquela foice causara em seu abdômen. Sasuke também o reconheceu do dia em que chegara à Paris.

- Hidan. - cumprimentou.

- Finalmente retornou, Itachi. - Hidan sorriu, um sorriso sádico. - Trouxe o que Madara-sama pediu?

- Talvez. - Itachi respondeu seriamente.

- Olha hein. - Hidan riu, divertido. - Se não trouxe é melhor se preparar para perder seu querido namoradinho, seu maldito traidor! - e apontou a foice na direção do peito do Uchiha mais velho.

_Namorado?_ Sasuke estranhou o termo que Hidan usara. Itachi estava namorando alguém? Um homem? Não que ele se importasse, afinal ele estava na mesma situação, mas era de se estranhar vindo de seu irmão.

- Não se preocupe, Hidan. Eu não o perderei. - Itachi mantinha-se impassível - Agora poderia, por favor, nos dar licença? Eu e meu irmão precisamos falar com Madara.

- Tsc. - Hidan recolheu a foice e seu olhar caiu sobre Sasuke - Olha só, se não é o pequeno e indefeso moleque londrino! - riu com desprezo.

Sasuke fechou os punhos, louco para poder socar a cara de Hidan e mostrar para aquele sádico quem era o moleque indefeso, mas um olhar de Itachi o fez reconsiderar a ideia e se controlar.

- E então? - Itachi perguntou.

- Venham. Vou levá-los até Madara-sama.

Dito isso, Hidan virou de costas para os irmãos e começou a andar em direção à mansão indicando, com um movimento da mão, que os dois Uchihas o seguissem. Itachi e Sasuke obedeceram em silêncio.

Oa irmãos Uchiha seguiram o Akatsuki pelo interior da mansão até chegarem ao escritório de Madara. O Uchiha mais velho, ao ver os dois irmão juntos, não ocultou sua supresa. Levantou da cadeira, e contornando a mesa, sorriu para os recém chegados.

- Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun! - se virou para Hidan - Está dispensado Hidan.

Hidan fez uma curta reverência para Madara e se retirou.

- Então, a que devo a honra? - Madara perguntou enquanto fitava os dois jovens.

- Viemos resolver algumas coisas. - Itachi disse.

Um segundo depois, Itachi estava atrás de Madara, uma kunai colocada rente ao pescoço do líder da Akatsuki. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke encostava a ponta da espada na peito de Madara.

- Ah é? - Madara não se alterou ou moveu um músculo com os movimentos dos irmãos. - E que assuntos são esses.

- A busca pela jinchuurik. - respondeu Sasuke.

- O sequestro de Sai. - respondeu Itachi.

_Sai_. O nome ecoou na mente de Sasuke. Então era aquele o nome da pessoa importante para seu irmão.

Madara riu levemente.

- Entendo. Então tudo isso se resume a Naruto-kun e Sai-kun, certo meninos?

- E se for? - desafiou Sasuke.

- Eu terei que desapontá-los. - Madara virou o rosto, ficando de perfil para os dois irmãos, focando seu olhar e atenção em Itachi - Você sabe as regras Itachi: a jinchuurik por Sai-kun - e se virando para Sasuke - Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a Naruto-kun.

- Eu não vou te entregar a jinchuurik. - disse Itachi.

- Então ficará sem seu querido ANBU Ne. - respondeu Madara.

_ANBU Ne?_ Apesar de se manter concentrado na situação, Sasuke não conseguia parar de se surpreender em relação a seu irmão mais velho. Itachi estava apaixonado por um ANBU Ne? Itachi, um criminoso procurado, estava apaixonado por um policial de elite?! Não, não era possível....

- Quem disse? - comentou Itachi.

Madara riu, mas no momento em que riu sentiu a kunai, que estava em seu pescoço, ser cravada em seu ombro direito por um rápido movimento da mão de Itachi. Sasuke, aproveitando a deixa, cravou a lâmina de sua katana no ombro esquerdo de Madara.

- Liberte Naruto e Sai. - disse Sasuke.

O sorriso na face de Madara sumiu. Estava sério. Não podia contra atacar, já que seus ombros estavam imoblizados pelas lâminas de Itachi e Sasuke. Se mexesse suas pernas só correria o risco de aumentar ainda mais a gravidade de seus ferimentos.

- Se importam tanto assim com esses rapazes, meus meninos? - perguntou o líder da Akatsuki.

- Sim. - os irmãos responderam em unissoro.

- Não podia esperar menos de vocês. - o sorriso voltou aos lábios de Madara - Mas, infelizmente, não poderei atender ao pedido de vocês. Não vou abrir mão do poder do vírus Kyuubi ou da vantagem de ter um ANBU Ne sob meus cuidados.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Itachi, seu olhar procurando o olhar do irmão.

Sasuke percebeu e retribuiu o olhar do irmão, entendendo o recado e assentindo com um leve movimento da cabeça.

- Sim. - respondeu Madara.

Essa resposta foi suficente para os irmãos. Itachi deslizou a kunai em sua mão pelo peito de Madara, na horizontal, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke fazia o mesmo com a lâmina da katana. Pararam ao sentirem as duas lâminas se chocarem sob a pele de Madara. Retiraram as lâminas do corpo já sem vida do Akatsuki e assistiram ao corpo caindo com um baque surdo no chão.

- Problema resolvido. - Itachi comentou. Sasuke olhou para o irmão. - Estou acostumado a esse tipo de situação. - respondeu ao mudo questionamento do irmão.

- E agora? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Pronto para enfrentar toda a Akatsuki? - Itachi sorriu.

Sasuke sorriu. E os dois irmãos partiram do escritório, percorrendo toda a mansão, encontrando inimigos em cada corredor, derrotando-os juntos. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, Itachi e Sasuke estavam juntos novamente. Juntos. Como irmãos.

Após derrotarem todos os membros da Akatsuki, Sasuke e Itachi pararam para descansar na porta da mansão.

- Volte para Londres.

- O quê? - Sasuke estranhou a ordem do irmão.

- Eu te encontrarei depois, vá.

- E você?

- Tenho algo para terminar. Não se preocupe, prometo que, assim que terminar, irei ao seu encontro e então poderá realizar sua vingança. - Itachi olhava diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

- Não. Eu... - Sasuke desviou o olhar - Eu não quero mais me vingar.

Itachi deixou que um imperceptível sorriso nascesse em seus lábios.

- Que bom. - comentou - Agora vá, tenho certeza que alguém está preocupado, aguardando seu retorno.

Ao ouvir as palavras do irmão, um único nome surgiu na mente no Uchiha mais novo. _Naruto._ Então, Sasuke se despediu do irmão com um sorriso e começou seu caminho de volta para Londres.

Enquanto isso, Itachi retornou para o interior da mansão. Ele tinha mais uma coisa para fazer, mais um lugar para ir. Passou pelos corpos sem vida de seus antigos companheiros sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Caminhou pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos, tendo como acompanhante apenas o som dos próprios passos. Desceu longas escadarias e penetrou na escuridão procurando, em meio a tantas celas, a cela de seu ANBU Ne. Encontrou o rapaz na última cela daquele escuro corredor.

Sai estava sentado no chão de pedra, pernas abraçadas contra o peito, rosto escondido sobre os joelhos, pulsos e tornozelos presos por correntes de metal. Itachi permaneceu quieto, apenas observando o rapaz preso. Em seu interior meditava sobre o quanto havia sentido falta, o quanto havia temido por aquele rapaz. O quanto se apaixonara. Para ele não era nenhum problema admitir que estava apaixonado por Sai, ele até gostava de admitir, dava uma sensação boa. Depois de tantos anos sozinho ele havia encontrado alguém. Tocou o metal da grade que trancava a cela. Seu movimento acabando por despertar a atenção de Sai.

O rapaz levantou o rosto ao ouvir o suave som de algo tocando o metal da grade. Quando seus olhos, desfocados pelo tempo que permaneceu na escuridão e pela fraqueza que sentia devido o tempo de confinamento, visualizaram o figura alta e imponente de Itachi seu corpo tremeu. Vários espasmos começaram a percorrê-lo, fazendo seu corpo balançar. Não podia acreditar! Itachi estava ali!

Utlizando de sua força e de seus conhecimentos de criminoso, Itachi conseguiu arrombar a porta da cela. Assim que viu a porta abriu, correu para dentro, em direção ao rapaz sentado e imóvel. Itachi se ajoelhou no chão e passou os braços pelo corpo de Sai, sentindo os espasmos que corriam pelo corpo do rapaz em seu próprio corpo. Era tão bom ter Sai novamente em seus braços! Se afastou um pouco e pegou no pulso esquerdo do ANBU Ne, onde estava a fechadura da corrente. Utilizando uma kunai, um pouco de força e paciência, o Uchiha conseguiu arrombá-la, fazendo o mesmo com a fechadura da corrente que prendia os tornozelos de Sai. Assim que se sentiu livre, Sai passou os braços pelo pescoço de Itachi, puxando o corpo do, agora, ex-Akatsuki para si. Itachi retribuiu o abraço, passando seus braços pela cintura de Sai.

O ANBU Ne não podia acreditar. Itachi realmente estava ali, realmente voltara para buscá-lo, voltara _por ele_. Deslizou os braços pelos ombros do mais velho, deixando que suas mãos descansassem nos ombros de Itachi enquanto, de cabeça baixa, sussurrava:

- Itachi... eu acho que eu te amo...

Itachi sorriu e, com uma mão, levantou o rosto de Sai. Olhou nos olhos negros do rapaz quando respondeu:

- Pois _eu sei_ que eu te amo.

E não conseguindo resistir à tentação, Itachi beijou Sai de forma profunda e apaixonada. Foi prontamente correspondido.

Na chácara em Norwich, Naruto aproveitava o bom tempo que fazia na cidade para brincar no balanço que havia no jardim. Seu corpo ia para frente e para trás embalado pelo fraco impulso de seus pés. Estava distraído, pensava em Sasuke. Estava preocupado. Pensava se o moreno estaria bem, sozinho com o irmão. Sentia medo. Medo pelo Uchiha, pelo que poderia acontecer a ele enquanto enfrentava a Akatsuki. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Só queria que Sasuke voltasse logo! Estava tão distráido que não notou quando passos se aproximaram do balanço onde se encontrava. E por causa disso, levou um susto quando as correntes foram seguradas e o balanço parou de modo abrupto. Ergueu o rosto e não pôde conter um sorriso que acabou por nascer em seus lábios. Quem segurara as correntes fora Sasuke. O Uchiha retribuia o olhar e o sorriso do Uzumaki. Todo o medo, toda a preocupação que Naruto sentia se dissipou. Sasuke estava de volta.

O moreno se debruçou sobre o loiro, suas mãos ainda seguravam a corrente buscando apoio.

- Eu te amo, Naruto.

Sasuke depositou um suave beijo nos lábios finos e vermelhos. Naruto retribuiu o gesto.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke.

**Notas da Autora: Aí está! O penúltimo capítulo! O maior de todos também! Demorei dois dias pra fazer! xD**

**O que acharam? Ficou bom? Ficou ruim?**

**O último capítulo já está postado! Ou seja é só clicar na flechinha indicando o próximo capítulo e curtir o desfecho de "Seis"!**

**Ah, e me desculpem por não ter muitas cenas de luta. Eu não muito boa para fazer cenas desse tipo .**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: Faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu! 8D**

**Ja nee yo!**


	13. Chapter 13 Seis

**Seis**

**Capítulo XIII - Seis**

**6 meses depois**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Iruka reconstruíra o orfanato. O prédio havia sido consertado e todos voltaram a viver em Londres. Como era há três anos, antes de tudo isso acontecer. Seis meses após a volta de Sasuke, todos já estavam de volta a rotina. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jiraiya meio que havia se mudado para o orfanato Konoha. Embora não morasse oficialmente no orfanato, estava sempre por lá ajudando Asuma com as aulas de artes marciais. Continuava um pervertido é claro, Kurenai e Asuma que o digam. Quantas brigas entre os dois senseis os alunos não presenciaram por causa dos ataques pervertidos de Jiraiya à Kurenai!

Kakashi havia se mudado para o orfanato, para plena alegria de Iruka, que agora podia ver o amante sempre que quisesse. Os dois não escondiam de ninguém que estavam juntos e embora alguns professores não confiassem em Kakashi devido a seu passado, o casal não se importava. A única coisa que importava é que estavam juntos.

Toda vez que sentia o corpo de Iruka em seus braços, Kakashi se sentia extremamente feliz por ter abandonado sua vida de gangster mafioso. Estar com Iruka. Beijar Iruka. Amar Iruka. Tudo isso era melhor e mais precioso do que qualquer poder que ele poderia desejar. Amava aquele professor e não deixaria nada nem ninguém tirá-lo de seus braços.

A mesma coisa se passava com Sasuke. O Uchiha estava sempre com o Uzumaki, onde quer que fosse. Onde um estava, você poderia ter a certeza de que o outro também estaria. E depois de tanto tempo, Sasuke provava da verdadeira paz toda vez que olhava nos olhos azuis de seu amado loiro, toda vez que segurava o corpo bronzeado em seus braços, toda vez que beijava os lábios vermelhos. Sasuke amava _estar _com Naruto. Sasuke amava _Naruto_ e não permitiria que nada abalasse a paz e a felicidade que tinha ao lado do loiro. O ódio que sentia pelo irmão havia desaparecido depois que lutara ao lado do mesmo contra a Akatsuki. Não que ele houvesse esquecido o irmão, vez ou outra ele pensava em Itachi, mas agora pensava nele como seu irmão, não como um objetivo a ser destruído. Intimamente desejava que seu irmão experimentasse da mesma felicidade que ele sentia. Pois compreendia pelo que o irmão havia passado e agradecia pela proteção que havia recebido. Por isso, agora só desejava a felicidade e o bem estar do irmão que, ele suspeitava, estariam naquele rapaz. _Sai_.

**Roma, Itália**

Olhos se abriram revelando duas íris vermelhas como sangue. Um sorriso se desenhou na face jovem, pois a paisagem que seus olhos admiravam era a mais bela que ele poderia ver: Sai dormindo ao seu lado. Itachi esticou os braços em direção ao rapaz, puxando o corpo adormecido para seu colo. Sai se remexeu um pouco, se agarrando ao tórax desnudo de Itachi, ainda dormindo. O Uchiha deslizou os dedos pelas mechas negras e lisas do cabelo do ex-ANBU Ne. Sai havia deixado a ANBU Ne logo após ele o resgatar da mansão da Akatsuki. Então, utilizando o dinheiro que possuía, Itachi o trouxera consigo para Roma, longe das lembranças. E não se arrependia.

Amava Sai. Amava acordar e ver a face jovem ao seu lado. Amava o jeito como Sai o abraçava quando queria ficar perto de si e, principalmente, amava ouvir Sai dizendo que o amava. E com essa troca de palavras e gestos ele deixara a vida de criminoso para trás. Ainda era procurado, mas não corria perigo na Itália. Ele não poderia era voltar para a Inglaterra, mas não se importava. Sabia que Sasuke ficaria bem. E assim, se permitia apenas curtir a doce companhia de seu amado Sai, que por acaso estava acordando.

- Bom dia. - Itachi saudou dando um beijo no rosto que Sai levantara ao acordar.

- Bom dia. - Sai respondeu sonolento e volto a se acomodar no peito de Itachi.

Seu irmão estava em segurança. Não havia mais Madara ou Akatsuki. Estava em uma cidade onde ninguém o caçaria. E o mais importante: estava com Sai. Ah, Itachi não podia ter desejado uma vida melhor!

**Notas da Autora: Yo! Aí está! O último capítulo! Esse foi só para mostrar o desfecho mesmo da história por isso ficou pequeninin assim =)**

**E aí o que acharam? Minha fanfic ficou boa? Ficou ruim?**

**Ai ai...depois de praticamente um ano e meio eu terminei essa fic! BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!! Ó.Ò**

**Nossa...ela ficou muito maior do que eu imaginava que ia ficar O.O**

**Mas tô feliz. ^^**

**Agradeço a todo mundo que comentou, que favoritou, que deu seu apoio, e que leu, principalmente. Agradeço a todo mundo que fez com que essa se tornasse a minha fic com mais reviews! 8D**

**Muito Obrigada e espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado ^^**

**E é claro:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para um autora baka que nem eu, hein? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! =)**

**Ja nee yo **

**Lady of Luna**


End file.
